


Shield of Ashes

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: When her father takes a mission from the King of Faerghus, Byleth meets a young Dimitri. With her skills, she has been asked to tutor the young prince in combat until the time her father returns. The tragedy of Duscur- if the loss of lives was prevented- how much would all of Fodlan change?AKA- 16 yr old Byleth meets Dimitri at 13 before Duscur and friendship blooms. With her meddling in Duscur's events, she has earned a target on her back as well as doing her best to protect the ones she's come to care for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 91
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd sincerely like to thank ChronoXtreme and MissDimileth. They have given so much help and advice when I asked for it and Chrono was the one who suggested the title for the fic. I will go back to working on lion's dance chapter 31 should be up sometime tomorrow, but the muse wanted to speak so I listened. Enjoy!
> 
> also dimitri was 13 when duscur happened and that would make byleth 16 so context for the age.

Byleth knew she shouldn’t be following the prince’s caravan. She knew her father would be worried, but she couldn’t help but be drawn to him. She had also never been to Duscur before. The prince had been nice to her, and there weren’t many that would be like that. She was always stone-faced and simple-minded. That off put a lot of the other kids. They complained that it was like she was staring into their souls. It was only a brief meeting at first. She had snuck into the courtyards because she was following a pretty fluffy cat. Most of the cats she had seen were all short haired, but this one had long fur, and that meant it was unusual like her.

That was where she met him. He looked to be around her age, a little younger perhaps, and was looking rather lonely. She had snuck up behind him, and he jumped when he noticed her. She saw the cat that she had been chasing scurry off. There was a little bit of food there on the ground. He hadn’t been petting it, but he was enjoying the company while it was there.

“I wanted to pet it.” Byleth said.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re here. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before.” The boy said.

“My name is Byleth, my father is a mercenary, and I fight under him.” She said, wondering if she couldn’t chase down the cat still. Where had it gone?

“You a mercenary? But you don’t look like you’re that much older than I am. Ingrid would find you interesting.” He said.

She looked at him then with a tilted head. Her interesting? “Most people find it unusual, but I can fight better than most, and because I’m small enemies ignore me.”

The boy blushed before he bowed stiffly to her. “Oh, where are my manners? Apologies, my name is Dimitri.” 

She said it back to him while looking back into his face. He had such pretty blue eyes, like the clear lakes her father fished on. He gulped, but kept her gaze. She closed her eyes to let him out of her entrapment. She could hear the small sigh of relief before he coughed into his hand.

“Tell me Dimitri, do you know how to fight?” she asked.

"I’ve had training.” He replied.

“Would you like to spar with me? It should be interesting to fight with someone closer to my height.” She asked.

His breath caught at her words. Most people wouldn’t dare for fear of harming him. He didn’t tell her that he was the prince either, so perhaps she didn’t know. She was odd. She hadn’t even cracked a smile during their conversation. She was treating him like a person, and he didn’t realize how much he craved that. He didn’t want to get her in trouble, but it would be quite nice to spar with someone who had experience on a battlefield.

“I’d like that very much.” He replied.

He had led her to a large area that had training weapons. He had grabbed a training lance and she had grabbed a sword. He should have the advantage with longer reach. He almost felt as if he was born with a lance in his hands. He had learned to fight as soon as he had learned to walk. He still remembered his embarrassment only a few years ago. He had snapped a sword in two because he had swung it so hard. He didn’t want to repeat that in front of a stranger. He tried to control his strength, but it was hard sometimes. Why did he feel so nervous? She got into a sword stance similar to one Glenn used. Her face had still been a blank slate. Only her eyes gave any indication that she had any life in her. They were a beautiful lavender color. He shook his head. He had to concentrate.

“Ready?” she asked.

He took his stance and nodded. Her speed took him entirely by surprise. He barely had time to block before she was almost on top of him. She was relentless, and he had to remain on his guard. He couldn’t get any attacks in. Her face stayed the same still statue, blank of all emotion. There was only one warrior they whispered that had that countenance.

“Byleth! What do you think you’re doing?” An angry roar came from the doorway that led into the training area.

Dimitri looked towards it and was greeted by her training blade, just hairs away from his nose.

“Do not take your eyes off of an enemy Dimitri. It will get you killed.” She said before she relaxed her stance and stood. She turned to the man that had accompanied his father into the arena.

Dimitri wanted to groan. His father had seen that failure.

“I asked you a question Byleth. You know better than to run off.” The man said.

Byleth shrugged. “I saw a cat I wanted to pet and I met him instead. I asked if he might like to spar with me and here we are. I’m sorry if I made you go looking for me.”

Jeralt pinched the bridge of his nose before he went to rub his eyes.

“Byleth do you know who that is?” Jearalt asked.

“He said his name is Dimitri.” Byleth answered.

“Please, I don’t want her in trouble for my actions.” Dimitri spoke up. Byleth tilted her head at his words, it must be a way that she showed confusion he thought. It was the only consistent movement that she had made. He was still unnerved at how her face didn’t change.

“Why would I be in trouble? Are we not allowed to spar in this room?” She asked.

Dimitri turned to her and bowed. “I am sorry. My full name is Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd.”

“Why does that last name sound familiar?” She asked.

Dimitri looked at the large man that was built close to his father’s stature. His father looked unhappy, but his face was impassive to those that didn’t know him well. Lambert was not one for pleasantries. The only ones he let himself be a man around were his friends. To everyone else, he was the king that should be respected and kept at a formal distance.

“I am sorry Your Majesty for my daughter’s actions. She meant no harm, and she’s an odd duck. She’s wonderful on the field, can learn tactics in a heartbeat, but she isn’t very social, and I assure you your son would not have come to any harm. As you saw, she is precise with her hits.”

“So you’re the prince then? Is that what they are making the fuss about?” She asked Dimitri.

“Byleth! Show some respect! I taught you better than that.” Jeralt snapped.

Dimitri saw her body flinch, but not so much of a muscle on her face. Could it be that she had been born with some kind of paralysis that makes is so she can’t use it? If that were a possibility, then it was something she couldn’t help, and he would not blame her for it.

Byleth was still confused. “Then can a prince not learn to fight? I still don’t see what the problem is father. He accepted my invitation and he led us here. He is talented. He’s a little unsteady, but he was able to hold his own. With some more training, he will be a brilliant warrior.”

Dimitri felt his heart burst. Noone had praised him like that before. Not only that, whether it be her ignorance or just not caring about titles, she didn’t seem bothered by the fact that he was royalty. It was like a breath of fresh air. Everyone was so uptight and formal with him, but her, she was like no one he had experienced before.

Lambert stroked his chin a moment. “Byleth was it? Your reputation proceeds you Ashen Demon. Would you care to spar with me?”

Jeralt tried to signal her, but the words of acceptance was already out of her lips. Gods he loved his daughter, but at times like these, she really irked his patience. Dimitri looked between them wide-eyed. His father rarely sparred with anyone other than Rodrigue or Glenn. He would teach the knights a lesson in humility a time or two, but he would typically train on his own. Dimitri would watch him from the shadows to mirror his movements on some of those days.

Then his mind registered what his father had called her. He was right. She was supposed to be the ruthless killer who no one stood a chance against. She must have only been toying with him, poking at his defenses to gage his skill. His father held his hand out to Dimitri to take the lance he was using. Dimitri relinquished it and stepped aside.

His father gave a rare smile as she got into her stance. “Very well, demon. Come kneel before your king.” 

His father struck first, but she dodged it nimbly. It was like watching a dancer as their weapons met with the clanking of wood. Despite the long reach of the lance, she was able to spin past his defenses. He could tell that his father was getting flustered, but instead of getting angry, the smile on his face was only getting hungrier. He was enjoying this, and he stopped holding back on her.

Dimitri felt sorry for her, even if Lambert’s crest didn’t activate, his strength was still without equal. Dimitri saw the determination and focus in her eyes. The next thing Dimitri knew was that his father lunged at her and quick as lightning she ducked beneath it to give him a smack on the back of the knees to cause him to kneel forward. Lambert caught his fall with his lance, but she still held her blade at his neck.

Dimitri couldn’t believe what he had just saw. She pulled the sword away and then bowed formally to his father before walking over to him. “If you are anything like your father, you have great protentional.” She said, ruffling his hair.

Dimitri could feel the blush on his cheeks as he looked up at her. Who was this battle angel? She couldn’t be a demon, not with such sweet praise and gentle touch.

Lambert burst out laughing. “Jeralt, your girl is wonderful! Please would you mind leaving her here with us while you take care of the matter we commissioned? I would love her to tutor some of my Lionguard, as well as my son. I’ll pay her for her time, guest room, and meals would be included.”

Jeralt looked utterly taken aback. He looked to Byleth with a serious expression. “Byleth, would you mind running drills for them? It would take a load off of my mind that you have someplace safe while we take care of our business here. You are unfamiliar with the terrain after all.”

Byleth knew what expression was. This was a job that they’d be crazy to pass on. “I can do that, Father. If that is acceptable to Dimitri. I don’t know who these Lion Guard are, but if I would be to tutor him in combat, I want to make sure he’s comfortable with it.”

Dimitri could barely contain his excitement. “Yes, please! I want to improve.”

Lambert chuckled and came up to clap him on the shoulder. “Such a warrior, but completely lacking in humility. You like her do you Dimitri?”

Dimitri could feel his face color. Maybe he had been too eager. “She has such grace when she fights. It was spectacular to watch.” He said. There unbiased, but complementary.

Lambert chuckled and nodded. “Yes, and being on the receiving end. I have not had such a worthy opponent in many years. Those tactics too, she realized my strike pattern so quickly. Wonderful. Dimitri can you show her to the guest rooms? Give her the blue one near your room. I have some things to discuss with her father.”

Dimitri found himself suddenly nervous, but he bowed to his father and then took her hand to pull her in the direction of the guest rooms. This was even better than when El had visited. “You’ve probably traveled all over Fodlan haven’t you?” he asked.

She nodded. “Not everywhere. We normally stay on the outskirts of Fodlan, but we’ve been to Morfis and Alymra.”

They ended up talking a lot to each other. Well, Dimitri did most of the talking, but she didn’t seem to mind at all. She would add a comment where she thought it was needed, or just to prompt him to continue. The meals were better than what she was used to, and she wasn’t used to such opulent living. Inns, taverns, tents, and the open night sky, those had been home.

She noticed that several people would give her a dirty look when she called Dimitri by his name, but he would smile at her so adorably that she didn’t care what the others thought. If Dimitri liked being called by his name than that is what she’d do.

‐--------------‐-------------

Glenn Fraldarius was a lean warrior with eyes that stalked around sizing up every opponent. He was one of the lion guard she had been assigned to assess and train. He had also been the one that spared with Dimitri the most because they were closer in age. Not only that Glenn only cared about having a good fight. He was testing himself daily. When Dimitri introduced her to him, Glenn had circled her before shoving a sword roughly her way. He found out quickly that she wasn’t one to be trifled with. Not even a minute into the spar, she had him flat on his back while she stared down him with a blank stare.

“You underestimated me. It was easy to see your movements. Again.” She said.

Glenn growled before he got back up and tried again. Time and time again, it turned into his loss. Dimitri didn’t understand it. At 15 Glenn was entered into the Lion Guard because of his battle prowess. In the few years he had been here, no one had been able to match him. Every time that she had Glenn defeated, she told him how she got the upper hand. Dimitri could tell Glenn was getting frustrated and attacking in anger. He wasn’t listening to her. She finally knocked him back down again, sword at his neck and her body pinning him to the ground.

“If you will not listen, then there is nothing to teach you.” She hissed before getting up and heading over to Dimitri.

Glenn had growled and tried attacking her while her back was turned. Dimitri raised his training lance. “That’s a coward’s move Glenn.”

Dimitri swore he saw the ghost of a smirk on her lips. She closed her eyes and she caught Glenn’s arm as she dodged past it. His chest was pressed against her back with a rush of air at the impact as she disarmed him. She used that arm to fling him over herself and onto his back in front of her. Dimitri was in awe. She was only about a head taller than him, but the strength she possessed rivaled the Blaiddyd line.

Dimitri heard chuckling and saw Rodrigue and his father standing in the doorway. “That was entertaining.” Rodrigue said.

Lambert shook his head. “What did I tell you Rodrigue? She is a marvel.”

Byleth stood and bowed. “I take it by the resemblance that he belongs to you?” she said to Rodrigue.

Rodrigue gave a huff of laughter. “Brazen, isn’t she?”

Lambert nodded. “From what I hear she even calls my son by his name.”

Byleth put her hand on Dimitri’s shoulder and bowed. “Who am I to deny his request?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes. She gives quick commands, Your Highness is a mouthful, so I permitted her to call me by my name.”

“Such a shame she’ll be leaving soon. Her father should be coming back to pick her up any day now, and we are going to do some negotiations with Duscur. There will be no time for training on the road.” Lambert said.

Dimitri tried not to react to that. He had gotten so used to her presence. Every morning she would have a cup of tea with him to discuss what tactics they should learn for the day. Then after breakfast, they both sparred at the training ground for hours. She was an excellent teacher and he loved it when she gave him praise. Then they would break for lunch and she would tell him stories of her travels. Then she would train one of the Lion Guard as he went to his studies. Then they would meet once more for dinner and she would give Lambert a full report on everyone’s progress. His father seemed to enjoy the reports. Dimitri enjoyed the few times that his father would nod to him and tell him that he was proud of his progress.

She was the only person in the castle that didn’t treat him with reverence or fear. He was simply Dimitri with her and he admired her strength and poise. She wan’t anything like the noble girls that flitted about when their fathers visited. He would show her his favorite horse and told her his fears of being clumsy because of his strength. He was constantly breaking things.

He wanted to capture the cat for her so she could hold it like she had wanted to, but he was afraid that he would grab it and kill it by accident. She had only ruffled his hair and brought meat out to where they had seen the cat together and set it down. Sure enough the cat came back, but she sat back and just put a finger to her lips.

“Sometimes, just admiring something without touching it is enough. Then once you’ve earned their trust, that is when you can trust yourself to touch.” She said, holding out her hand.

The cat came up to her and bumped its head against her hand. She still didn’t try to pet it. She motioned for him to hold his own hand out. He was trying not to shake and the cat came and bumped his hand. He smiled and soon, his shaking stopped. The cat decided it got tired of them and left.

“I don’t want you to go.” He said as he watched the cat leave, reminded of his father’s words that she would soon be gone as well. She’d be off on some grand adventure and he would be stuck here tied to this place and his crown. She’d be in danger, having to fight to earn her keep again. He knew that her nickname was only because of her expressionless face, but it did not match the person she was. She was too attentive, too caring. He knew that getting another girl a dagger was probably not the smartest move on his part, but unlike El he knew that she’d use it.

She had swept aside his bangs and laid a light kiss to his forehead. “I will miss you too.” She said.

His hand went to where her lips had touched, his face turning red. “I...I wanted to thank you with more than words. I will never forget your lessons, nor you. I’d like you to have this. I hope that if you ever find yourself in a bind that this can help protect you since I can’t be there to protect you in its stead.” He said, taking out a dagger to present to her. The sheath was blue and the hilt was open so she could hook her thumb to throw it if she had to.

She took it with reverent hands, her eyes blinking furiously. “Thank you. no one besides my father had ever given me a gift before, and it’s not even my birthday.”

Then her lips did quirk up ever so slightly into a smile and he felt his breath catch in his throat. Maybe one day, he could make her truly smile, if they met again. “Your welcome.” He left her then, as tears started to build up in his eyes. Gods why did this hurt so much? When El left he had been disappointed. He had fun while she was here. She would hold a special memory in his heart, but Byleth, this pain was like nothing he had felt in his young life.

Byleth was disappointed. He hadn’t said goodbye before he left. Lambert had paid her father a handsome sum and told him that they could stay the night, but they should leave in the next morning. They had gotten the caravan ready and her father had kept her to ask her questions. What she didn’t understand was what was happening to her. She felt like something was clawing at her heart. She didn’t like whatever feeling this was. It was new and it hurt. She guessed that last night would be his goodbye. She held the dagger in her hands. It was a wonderful quality and weight. He had chosen well.

Then she did something that she would have never considered before, she disobeyed her father to follow the caravan. Something was nagging at her mind. Something was wrong. Her entire body was coiled up for a fight. She had had this feeling before, it had saved her father’s life many times. She had no doubt that something was about to happen, that Dimitri was in danger. Death would come to those that would dare harm her prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeline- what was the first half of the tragedy of duscur- for my fic they get to live :3 enjoy!

# 2

It wasn’t that hard to follow the caravan. Byleth stayed swift and silent. Her powers were still keeping her on edge. Something bad was on the verge of happening. There was no one else on the road and she would have to chastise them later for not realizing they were being followed. Had she ill intentions then they would be wholly unprepared. She was also surprised to see that there wasn’t much of a rear guard. The last carriage of the caravan had its windows drawn. Something was off and she knew it. Something else caught her attention. There was another person in front of her, off the trail like she was. She climbed the tree nearest to her and surveyed the area.

The first thing she noticed was the odd mask. It reminded her of a bird, with large wide spaces for the eyes. It might be good for keeping smoke away from their faces. That was the first indication to her that something was out of place. Her power was going haywire and it put her on edge. It was the feeling when you crossed your legs too long, that jolting feeling as your nerves try to wake up, and it coursed through her entire body. Then she saw the bird mask conjure a ball of fire and several more fires lit in a line further down the line. They aimed those spells for the caravan.

“Ambush!” Byleth bellowed.

Dimitri stopped his horse. He knew that voice, but what was she doing here? As he was looking around his father reared up his horse as all hell broke loose around them. The fire spells cut off any escape. He heard the roar of warriors as they spread out on each side to try to overwhelm them. Fire blasts still came and one hit in front of his horse. It bucked and reared, knocking Dimitri off since he wasn’t prepared for it. He saw the flash of a sword trying to come down on him and then a whisper of wind as the sword was blocked. He saw Byleth there in a bind with the other swordsman as he attempted to push her back. She kicked out and forced the warrior to stumble back before she ran her sword across his throat.

Dimitri paled at the sight of blood. He had never been in a battle before. After watching her take out several more enemies that were trying to attack him he understood how she truly got her nickname. Her face showed no remorse, no happiness, no sadness, no regrets. Her eyes held only a concentration for the enemy. When she swirled around towards him again he had to admit he was a bit frightened of her. She picked up his lance and placed it in his hands before giving him a quick kiss to his forehead. Her hands were stained red and he imagined it rubbed off on him.

“Stay safe. Follow me, we need to help out your father and Glenn.” She said, before turning back around and cutting an enemy that tried to attack her while her focus was on him.

Dimitri stood and tried to calm himself. This wasn’t a battle, this was an ambush with the intent to kill them all. If he didn’t get his wits about him soon then he was at risk. He didn’t want anything to happen to any of the ones he cared about. They were so few after all. He had told her that she should use the dagger to protect her if he wasn’t there instead. Well, he was here now. He would do his best to protect his friends and family.

The first enemy that he had cut through he tried not to blanche from horror. He found anger instead to try to keep himself from shaking so much. The cries of the fallen echoed around him and he tried to block them out. Byleth calling out to him made him realize that there was an enemy to his back and he twirled around to face it. Everything was chaotic as the flames rose higher, threatening to take the horses and the carriages. His father and Glenn were surrounded by a swarm of enemies. Dimitri gripped his lance tighter, they would die if this kept on. There were too many to handle by themselves.

Byleth attacked two more that were trying to come for him. He felt useless, she had taken down countless foes and he had only taken out maybe five. That was five lives he had taken, he had been protecting himself, they had attacked first, but it still felt wrong. He met her impassive face with his scared one and she reached out her hand and took his.

“I know, but it's your life or theirs. Don’t hesitate, they are an enemy and they will take your life if you let them. You see the two archers there? Take them before they get a clear shot at Glenn.” She said, before pushing him in the direction of the archers.

She went to clear out some archers that were aimed at his father. Dimitri watched as Glenn took out two of his attackers. Like Byleth his face was mostly impassive and he was concentrating on the enemies near him. His father’s was full of anger as his lance tore through enemy after enemy. The archer pulled back his bow as the other one was still looking for a shot. His arrow would hit Glenn if he didn’t do something. He was starting to pant after he took them out.

Glenn came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright? I know the first battles are always tough. You’re doing great. Just keep it up a little longer.”

Dimitri nodded and followed Glenn to the swarm that had surrounded Lambert. Byleth had multiple enemies at her feet, she was covered blood, but she was unfazed as she kept fighting. His father was slowing down, with every flash of his crest multiple enemies fell only for more to take their place.

“Who is she? She’s ruining everything! The only two that were any consequence were Fradarius and the king. The rest were easy fodder.” One of the enemies snarled.

“We’ve been planning this for months! Someone kill that bitch for her meddling!” another one shouted.

Byleth found the mages that spoke and with a few swings of her sword they were silenced. With Glenn and Dimitri attacking the enemies that surrounded Lambert they were able to make their way to him. Lambert’s face relaxed when he saw the two of them. They finished off the last of the enemies and Lambert sighed.

“Thank the goddess you two are all right,” Lambert said.

Then Byleth came towards them and Lambert raised his lance in defense before he noticed her movements. Her sword wasn’t raised for an attack. He looked at the direction that had her attention and saw an archer aiming for Dimitri. She slid into a defensive stance and took the arrow for him. Lambert took a discarded javelin and threw it at the archer.

Jeralt came up on his horse. “Byleth! Gods what in the world happened here? You disobeyed my orders and worse you’re hurt. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Byleth shook. The arrow wouldn’t be life-threatening to her, but damn it hurt. She turned to Dimitri who clung to her as she stroked his hair. “As long as he’s safe I’ll take whatever punishment comes.”

Lambert wasn’t sure what to make of her. “Thank you for your aid.”

Byleth nodded then stumbled, feeling lightheaded. “Poisoned arrow.”

Jeralt dismounted and surveyed the area. He dug through his saddlebag and dug out the antitoxin. “Are the three of you all right?”

Lambert nodded and looked around. Everything was in shambles, bodies everywhere. Then panic set in as he went for Patricia’s carriage. It was empty and from what he could see from the outside it was completely unscathed. He didn’t see her among the fallen. Perhaps she had escaped the chaos and ran back for the kingdom. There was nothing that could be done until he got back to Fhirdiad.

When he turned back around Dimitri was crying and worrying over Byleth saying that all of this was his fault. Lambert bit back his regrets. His boy was still so young, to have to go through this, he knew that Dimitri wouldn’t be the same after all he had to do and witness. He would make sure that Dimitri stayed on the right path. He wasn’t sure why the girl had followed them, but right now he was thankful for it. That first fireball would have knocked him right off of his horse if she hadn’t called out when she did.

“Come on. We need to get going in case reinforcements decide to show up. Can someone lift her up to me? Based on how many enemies she took out she’s probably just tired. I don’t know what’s gotten into her.” Jeralt said getting back on his horse.

Glenn scooped Byleth up and carried her to Jeralt who took her and cradled her against his chest. There were still a few horses that weren’t injured that Lambert corralled. Glenn took his own horse and Lambert grabbed Dimitri to ride with him. He was not about to let his son out of his sight for a few days after this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the castle gates the servants swarmed over them. Lambert barked out a few orders to get a search party going for Patricia. When he entered the halls he heard Cornelia's peal of laughter as she talked with an associate. “Oh, I doubt these talks will go as planned. That’s only if he makes it…..”

There was something in her voice that made Lambert’s skin crawl. He had never liked the mage but she had saved his kingdom and he owed her for that. Her face was twisted into a sadistic grin, but when she saw their group for just a moment the outrage in her face set off warning bells. She hid it quickly.

“Your Majesty,’ she purred as she walked up to them. ‘What happened? What have those savage Duscurian’s done to you all?”

Lambert glared at her. “It was not Duscur. I have no use for you.”

“Oh but your Majesty, I can heal as well.” Cornelia insisted.

“No thank you. None of us are injured enough for that.” Lambert replied.

He heard her grit her teeth before she stomped away. Lambert turned to Glenn. “Go find your father. Have him meet us in the study.”

Glenn nodded and bowed before he left. After Glenn brought back Rodrigue and Lambert sent Glenn and Dimitri to go clean up. Jeralt still held Byleth and he signaled all of them to follow him. He had water brought in and Jeralt went to the task of cleaning the blood off of his daughter and taking care of the arrow wound. Jeralt had refused to have a healer in case they were originally from the monastery. Lambert paced as he went over everything with Rodrigue.

Byleth opened her eyes. “It was a planned attack.”

“Stay out of this kid,”Jeralt said.

“I know what I saw.” Byleth said.

“You need to stay out of this. You’ve done enough already.” Lambert said. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in on it somehow.

Byleth was still calm, no change in expression, but her voice was commanding. “No I will not. I wouldn’t push if it wasn’t important.”

Jeralt crossed his arms and sighed. “What did you notice? Start from the beginning. First off answer me why you betrayed my orders. That was the one thing I could count on, was your obedience.”

“You told me I couldn’t discuss that around other people.” She said drawing in her shoulders.

Jeralt’s eyes widened…. the boy… her powers had bonded with him to know when to keep him safe. “You have always had a knack for knowing when danger is about to happen to those under your care. It’s saved my life on many occasions.”

Byleth nodded. “I just felt wrong, like dread trying to choke the life out of me. I only followed because I knew danger was near and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. I left using the same trail that they took. I didn’t see anyone else on the road and I stayed back like when we hunt. The way they attacked father, they knew where to strike. There were men in these…. Those birds you say that follows death, they were wearing masks that looked like that bird. Most of the attackers were Fodlan in nature. If all Duscur people have that darker skin tone there were only two warriors among the group.”

Jeralt grabbed some parchment off of the desk. “Mark them out for me. Exact locations, we need numbers Byleth.”

Lambert scowled but Rodrigue held up his hand and gave him a glance to not interrupt. She closed her eyes. She drew out the path and took a deep breath before her eyes snapped back open and she was scribbling furiously with the charcoal he handed her.

“Do you have any marbles or chess pieces?” Jeralt asked them.

Lambert had just about enough of this but he looked down to see that she had created the path right down to the trees where they had been attacked. It had the entire formation of his caravan and she was starting to add X’s in various places. He decided to humor this farce and see what came of it. He went to the table that his council would use for war scenarios. There were multiple colored pieces that he brought over to her in a box. She worked steadily and with purpose. She started grabbing different pieces out of the box and sat them down on the X’s.

“I was here when I noticed the first enemy.” She pointed at the bottom right corner. “I climbed the tree to get a better vantage point. The fire spells came from here.” She pointed. “They attacked Lambert and Glenn first. Going for the front to halt the caravan.”

“Numbers Byleth. How many enemies were there total?” Jeralt urged.

Byleth sat back. “There were sixteen bird mages, eight scattered on each side were the ones that set off the fire. Twelve bowman, six on each side, twenty two swordsman on Glenn’s side, twenty six on Lambert’s, eighteen lancers total I didn’t see all of their positions, fourteen axe users, four healers, and ten mages that were not wearing masks.”

“How many did you kill?” Jeralt asked.

“Two bird mages, eight bowman, fourteen swords, three lancer, five axeman, and three unmasked mages.” She replied, playing the battle through her mind again.

“I didn’t see any of those bird masks, but I was also late to join you all.”

Rodrigue had been drawn to her map. It was amazing to him that all of this knowledge was packed in her small frame. He pointed to where he knew Patricia’s carriage would be. “Did any of them attack this carriage?”

Byleth shook her head. “No, they went for the side soldiers first, but it looks like Lambert was their main target based on their movements. I’m not sure if it was because he is the king, or because he was the biggest threat.’ She looked up at Lambert ‘I am sorry that I meddled in your affairs, but there were too many enemies. They used a mage to knock Dimitri off of his horse. He didn’t have time to get to his weapon before that swordsman was on him. By the angle that would have been the strike, he might have survived if bloodloss didn’t get him. I acted as I thought was needed. They almost killed Glenn if I hadn’t directed that mage elsewhere. They were all using that same tactic. Scare the horse and kill the rider.”

Lambert glared down at her. His rage was still boiling. He had thought perhaps that she was a liar and co-conspirator, but he had seen her dedication towards his son. She had killed without hesitation and the enemies had mentioned that she was ruining their plans. They were asking each other who she was and why would she interfere. They had been more scared of her than they had been of him.

After the attack, she had held Dimitri and pet his hair so he would calm down. He had been disappointed that his son had reacted so emotionally to all of this, but better to learn now than to have it happen on a battlefield where he was in charge. He noticed the carriage that Rodrigue had pointed to. Patricia was in that one.

He turned to Rodrigue. “Why would you ask about that carriage?”

Byleth pointed at it. “There was a woman inside. She was out of the carriage the moment the fighting started she snuck off to this position. She had been prepared to run. She hadn’t been afraid until I crossed paths with her. When I went past her she looked once at the battlefield before continuing her steps. If it was a prisoner you will need to act quickly to recapture her. I apologize, my focus had been Dimitri, so I didn’t think to detain her at the time.”

Rodrigue gave a look to Lambert. “You’re sure about the timing?”

Byleth nodded. “She exited on the side I was on. She was stepping out after the first fireball hit the rear guard. I could understand if she was leaving in a panic, but she was collected with a small smirk on her face.”

Lambert grabbed her by the front of the shirt. “I have no patience for your lies. She wouldn’t do something like that.”

Byleth met his gaze. “I am sorry your Majesty. I don’t know who she was to you, but she used it as a chance to escape. Her actions speak louder than her words might. I don’t know the situation so I cannot give more input. I just know what I saw. When it comes to battle I am very aware of all details. That’s what has kept me alive so long, and why I can see a person's attack patterns so well.”

Lambert let her go. He turned to Rodrigue. “Why… why would she do such a thing? I’ve kept her safe all this time.”

Byleth tilted her head. “Is there someone else that she spends a lot of time with?”

Lambert shook his head. “Just Cornelia.”

“The same Cornelia that had a cure for the plague a few years back? Once may be luck, but to be tangled in two bad situations speaks volumes.” Jeralt said.

Lambert looked at him and nodded. “Rodrigue can I have our team do a little investigating on Cornelia?”

Rodrigue nodded. “I can see it done.”

Byleth bowed. “I have meddled in your affairs long enough. May I go please go see how Dimitri is doing? You all might be alive, but I can imagine his head is running through nightmares of losing you all. He shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Lambert felt his anger sizzle slightly. Perhaps he shouldn’t blame Dimitri for his outburst this time. She was correct, not only did he almost lose his own life, but to lose one's father and closest friend on the same day, even he would be prone to be distraught at the thought. She truly did care for his son. Why did she have to be a commoner? If she had been a noble’s daughter he would have already drafted the engagement. Before this mess, he might have considered the thought, but now his kingdom was going to be even more unstable than it had. Attempted regicide would do that.

The king in him wanted to deny her request. It was dangerous to let them get attached to each other. Dimitri was still young, he admired her, but he wouldn’t know anything but a child’s infatuation. She was protective, but because she held her emotions inside he imagined that she didn’t even realize that it was some form of love blooming in her chest. The father in him wanted to say yes. He had loved Patricia in the beginning and Dimitri needed a mother since he was always so busy with his work. With her gone Dimitri only had the servants, Rodrigue, and perhaps his brother Rufus. Rufus had never been close to either of them.

He had been glad that she had agreed to stay. These past few weeks he had never seen his son so dedicated to his work. His teachers have been praising his work ethic, and when Glenn sparred with him the other day he was amazed at how much he had improved in such a short time. Even Glenn had been singing her praises as soon as he quit being stubborn and actually listened to her. He had even found himself enjoying her detailed reports when he had asked her to join him and Dimitri for their dinners. Even then his son was getting bolder and speaking with him more. In the end, the father in him won out. He didn’t want his son to be alone right now, and he was in no temperament to be coddling.

“Yes, I think he would appreciate your company. I need to talk with your father.” Lambert said.

She didn’t smile but something in her eyes seemed to sparkle. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

As soon as she was out of sight Jeralt sighed. “To think that she forged a bond so quickly.”

Rodrigue nodded. “Glenn has been talking about her nonstop too. My other son Felix has been demanding that he get the same training.”

Lambert crossed his arms as he studied her map. She had been right. Based on the formation they had been waiting and ready for them. There were few people who knew which path they were going to take and a force this massive would need time to be collected together. The news about Patricia still bothered him. He was happy she hadn’t been killed, but if she was the cause of all this. He had been nothing but civil to her, had taken her in despite the scandal it could cause. The fact that Byleth had made this in so little time, he imagined that her mind could come up with plenty of scenarios that would have allowed the enemy to overrun them. He was strong, but against all those enemies at once he could imagine being overwhelmed. If they had captured Dimitri to force his surrender to save his son, that was a scenario he never wanted to play out.

Jeralt ran his hands through his hair. “We need to separate them. We need to keep moving. She can’t stay in one place for long.”

Lambert brought his attention to Jeralt. “Why is that?”

Jeralt sighed. “That information alone….. I’ve said too much.”

Lambert crossed his arms. “Is my son in danger with her?”

Jeralt looked away. “Her mother was very important to someone that has a lot of power in this world. If they get their hands on her they will only use her as their weapon. As her father, I cannot allow that. With your boy she herself won’t harm him with how she’s taken to him, but there will be others who may wish her harm. Especially after what just happened. It sounds like if she hadn’t interfered that you would be dead. Whoever was behind it will want her punished for ruining their plans.”

Lambert shook his head. He felt a little bit of hope. If she was of any consequential birth through her mother’s side, then perhaps he could have a solution for his son that didn’t require engaging Dimitri with someone that wouldn’t care for him that the other nobles wouldn’t protest. “Surely under my protection, we can prevent anyone from taking her.”

Jeralt laughed at that. “Considering that you are honorbound to their commands for helping you ancestor found this kingdom I doubt it. There’s a reason this is her first visit to the kingdom, and it seems it would have been best if we hadn’t come here. That offer was too good to pass up at the time, but even if it meant she wouldn’t have to kill for a while it wasn’t worth her freedom.”

Rodrigue tilted his head. “Why would the church want her?”

Jeralt was silent for a moment. “What I am about to tell you stays between us. Byleth doesn’t know about it. If what is going in your mind is accepting her as a part of your family you have to know.”

Lambert and Rodrigue both nodded and replied with “On our honor, we will keep whatever it is secret.”

Jeralt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He’d already put his foot in his mouth already. He wanted his girl happy and he had never seen her take to anyone as well as she had that boy. And for her power to latch onto him and forge a bond. No one in his mercenary band and the other children she had encountered never made a connection like this. “The moment Rhea finds out about her she will tear every brick of your kingdom down until Byleth is given back. I need to keep her safe. She can’t stay here and you know if Rhea demands it you can’t refuse.”

Lambert’s eyes widened. “The baby that died in the fire that Her Grace was so upset about that she wouldn’t even hold her services…..”

Jeralt nodded. “Yes, my wife gave up her life for our child. The least I can do is keep her away from Rhea. The main thing that has kept her safe is that Rhea thinks she’s dead. I know what you’re thinking Lambert. I see it too, my girl barely gives affection to me, but that boy of yours, it’s more open than I’ve ever seen her. She’s sixteen. I have to keep her away from the church until she comes of age and can live her own life at least.”

Lambert thought over that. “Why would Rhea care?”

Jeralt sighed. “Because she is Rhea’s granddaughter. My wife was her daughter, or at least adopted daughter. She wouldn’t talk about it with me much, but with the resemblance, it’s hard to miss. I really don’t know where Byleth gets her looks from. Her mother had been green haired and green eyed like Rhea.”

Rodrigue balked at that. “And you took her away from the church? Why?”

Jeralt snapped to his feet. “She has no heartbeat! Rhea was the one that oversaw the birthing. My wife died and Rhea handed me her child that had no emotions nor heartbeat. I don’t know what Rhea did, but it was not natural. The way Rhea looked at her and the way she talked about plans for the future, it… I couldn’t trust Rhea any longer. I had to leave and I wouldn’t do that without my daughter.”

Lambert sat back down and ran his hands through his hair. First Duscur and now this information, it was all too much at once. If her identity needed to stay secret then they ……Goddess, he really didn’t want to care about politics. He admired this girl and he wanted her power to help protect the kingdom. He looked forward to seeing what kind of warrior Dimitri could be under her guidance. “She seems determined. Could you really see separating her from him? I can keep him here, but can you coral such a whirlwind?”

“She will not raise her hand to me. She won’t like it, but she will obey. I can make sure that I stay away from the kingdom after that. I just need to think of a good excuse.” Jeralt said.

Rodrigue stepped forward. “Can we invite the other children to meet her first. Apparently even Ingrid and Sylvain have wanted to meet her as well. Let her stay another week.”

Jeralt nodded. “If the Church sends soldiers to stick their noses into your business then I have to take her before they see me or her.”

Lambert nodded. “It’s for the best. If I can get the kingdom to calm down after this incident I would like you to return with her. I really hate the politics of it all, but if there is a chance that….. perhaps I hope too much. When you leave is there any way to contact you?”

Jeralt nodded. “I have a hawk that I get messages to and from. However, if you are under any kind of surveillance with the attempt of assassination it would not be wise to try. I can easily see Byleth wanting to keep in contact. It’s best to keep them separated, completely.”

Lambert rose. “I need time to think. Please make yourself at home Jeralt.”

Lambert left the study and found himself heading towards Dimitri’s room. He nodded to Glenn who bowed and left.

“Why did she leave? Was I not a good enough son?” Lambert heard Dimtri’s voice through the cracked door.

Byleth made a shushing noise. “It had nothing to do with you. The time I’ve been here you’ve been nothing but wonderful. You are kind and strong Dimitri. You have to stay strong and fight those bad thoughts.”

“Then why?” Dimitri cried.

“I don’t know her so I can’t answer for her. Whatever her reasons they must have been strong ones.” Byleth said.

“First El left, now her. You won’t leave me will you?” Dimitri asked.

“Who’s El?” Byleth asked.

“Her name was Edelgard. She taught me how to dance while she was here. Lord Arundel made her leave before father got back from his trip. I barely had a chance to say goodbye.” Dimtiri sniffed.

Lambert pulled away from the door. Patricia’s brother and her daughter had been here in Fhirdiad? Why hadn’t he been told about this? Of course, Patricia would want to see her daughter and if she had any thought that he had kept her from seeing Edelgard. That would be the highest form of betrayal he could manage.

“I won’t leave you unless I have to Dimitri. If I ever do, know that it wouldn’t be an easy choice,” Byleth said.

“Please don’t! I…” Dimitri started crying again.

“Dimitri, it’s ok to cry. Do you remember the cat that came up to pet you? Nothing can stay by your side all the time. It doesn’t mean they don’t like you, they just have things they need to do. Your father is going to be very busy, but that doesn’t mean her doesn’t love you. My job is to help people with problems that they sometimes don’t have the money to pay the nobles for. I’m needed out there, just like you are a prince and will have to learn to run this kingdom. We both will have jobs to do. If I have to leave that won’t mean that you did anything wrong it just means that the work is important.” She said.

“Then promise you’ll come back when the work is done,” Dimitri said.

Lambert came into the room then. She might not be able to fulfill that promise. He admired her all the more. She was practical and it would be so easy to manipulate Dimitri in the state he was in. “Sage advice coming from one so young,” he said.

They were both sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a hug around the other. Byleth let Dimitri go and he rushed over to him. Feeling his son’s arms wrap around him was something he hadn’t been expecting. He couldn’t even remember what his last words to his son were before the attack happened. He could have lost his life today and left his son with no one to care for him.

“I almost lost you too,” Dimitri said softly.

Lambert looked up at Byleth and she nodded before getting up to leave. Dimitri noticed and grabbed her arm before she got past them. She ruffled his hair with her other hand and told him to spend some time with his father and that she would see him in the morning. Lambert wanted to sigh. He wasn’t good at the whole parenting business, but when he looked down at Dimtri who was still red faced from crying he couldn’t find himself able to scold Dimitri for breaking his composure. So instead he scooped Dimitri up and sat on the bed with Dimitri in his lap.

“I’m sorry for crying Father. I just, I… why would someone want to take you all away from me?” Dimitri asked.

Lambert sighed. “It’s part of being king. You are the one in charge and if people think that by getting rid of you they can get someone else they’d prefer they will try. I am glad that they were unsuccessful, but Dimitri be warned that means there might be more attempts. I need you to stay on guard.”

Dimitri nodded. “I’m glad you’re still here father.”

Lambert wrapped his arms around Dimitri. “So am I son.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets to meet the other lion kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on getting lion's dance finished so sorry that this one was so slow to upload.

# 3

The three noble children who came to visit with their parents all of them wanted to meet the ‘new teacher’. Byleth wasn’t sure what to make of them at first. The red haired boy was close to her age. She could tell by the resemblance that the blue haired boy belonged to Rodrigue. He and the girl seemed the same age as Dimitri. Felix was straight to the point and demanding she show him the same things that Glenn had been taught. The girl, Ingrid, had looked at her oddly, like she couldn’t decide whether she liked her or not. The red head, Sylvain, he had introduced himself as wouldn’t stop winking at her, did he have something wrong with his eye perhaps?

With how closely Dimitri had been following her Lambert wondered if it was a good idea to let her stay. Rodrigue had brought Felix to meet her and Margrave Galatea and Gautier had brought their children. All the nobles had been brought together to discuss what had happened in Duscur. The children were all in the training yard below where they were meeting. Lambert could hear Byleth’s calm voice as she critiqued their postures and where they hit. The kids should be playing but Felix was insistent that they train before any fun began. Like his father and brother, they always loved a good fight before any other frivolous activity.

After the discussion ended the other margraves watched them train. “Who’s your new teacher?” Margrave Gautier asked as he observed them. They were finished discussing political matters for now.

Rodrigue answered for him. “Her father is a mercenary that’s working a few jobs for us.”

Lambert noticed that Glenn joined the session and was trying to beat her again. The stubborn boy would never learn. All of them were watching the fight, the way she moved, he understood why Dimitri kept saying it was like she was dancing. She was very light on her feet. When Glenn got knocked flat onto his back he heard Rodrigue groan beside him. Felix was looking back and forth between her and Glenn. He had never seen the boy so excited when he grabbed his brother’s sword from the ground and asked her to teach and spar with him.

Byleth put the sword on her shoulder. “I can but first. Who can tell me when Glenn went wrong?”

Glenn huffed, but it was Dimitri who raised his hand.

Byleth shook her head. “Since this is their first time witnessing this kind of fight let’s see if the others can pick it out.”

Ingrid raised her hand. “It was that he overshot on that last hit wasn’t it? That’s how you were able to slip under to get past his defenses.” 

Byleth pointed her sword towards Ingrid. “Correct. My height also works to my advantage here. When you attack only put your weapon out as far as is needed. Most of the time you get hurt because you are trying to go too far too fast. You must always stay in control of your weapon and surroundings. Felix, show me your stance.”

Felix got into his sword stance for her.

“Glenn get into yours,” Byleth said.

Glenn followed and put himself in front of Felix after grabbing another sword. She went in between them and got into hers. “You see how I can shift back and forth in this stance but keep my weight and control in both directions? This allows you to lunge or dodge. Always mind your surroundings. The moment a swordman loses their footing is when they can find themselves dead.”

She raised herself back up to a stand and let Felix and Glenn practice those movements with each other. “Dimitri, Ingrid, Sylvain, all three of you are lancers, but the principle stays similar. You have a longer reach with your weapons, but balance is important. If you put too much of your weapon forward, an enemy has the chance to get around it and at you before you can pull it back to defend. Dimitri, come to me and get into your stance for them.”

Dimitri obeyed, and she signaled Sylvain and Ingrid to his sides. Lambert leaned in. This was going to be interesting. He had been impressed by how quickly Dimitri had improved. The other margraves were watching with interest as well.

“A mercenary’s daughter, you say? Pity, she’d make a fine war general to shape up recruits.” Margrave Galatea said.

Rodrigue raised an eyebrow. “I assume you’d protest because she is a commoner, despite the evidence you see before you as to her skill. Since when have you seen them all in the same room together eager to learn something?”

Margrave Gautier rubbed his chin. “She seems about the right age for Sylvain, but if we are going to preserve our crest lines, it’s best to find another crest bearer.”

Lambert ignored him and watched the three of them perform their drills. Their stances gave them more power to jab forward. Where she had them hold them was a little closer to the tip than they would traditionally do it, but as Dimitri showed them as she tried to shove the weapon away he was able to keep a better hold to block her. Then as she was engaged, he slipped his hands back to the normal position to have the leverage to angle her in to attempt to get her balance off before he would swing again. It also gave him more distance away from her if she tried to counter the strike.

Margrave Galatea nodded. “My Ingrid is already promised to Glenn, but that still leaves your boy and his highness to find someone. I believe House Dominic has…”

Lambert couldn’t hold back his irritation any longer. Ultimately the decision would be whatever benefited the kingdom best, but he had planned on waiting until Dimitri was old enough to choose for himself. “I will choose once he has grown, but for now I don’t want to tie the royalty to any house with the instability we are experiencing. Someone tried to have the Blaiyddyd line wiped out the other day. If I name him engaged to anyone they could become a target too and I will not put anyone else’s child in danger.”

Gautier nodded. “Yes, forgive your majesty. You have a valid point there. Won’t they all join us for the mid day meal? I would like to talk to her if I can.”

Lambert nodded, looking to the group below him “Good work all of you. The lords and I would like to invite you to the mid day meal. After that you can be dismissed to do as you wish for the day.”

Sylvain raised his lance in the air. “Yeah!”

“I wonder what kind of food they’ll be having,” Ingrid said.

Byleth came to Dimitri and ruffled his hair. “Excellent form Dimitri. You did well.”

Dimitri was starting to like that feeling of when she did that, but the praise was even better.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mid day meal already had the nobles sat and talking before the group joined them. Sylvain’s father had pointed to Sylvain and asked if Byleth might be interested in an engagement with him.

“I mean no disrespect, but if I were to marry, it would not be for honor or power Margrave. So I will politely decline.” Byleth said.

Margrave Gautier gaped at her. “Why on earth would you waste such an opportunity?”

Byleth caught his gaze. “When I marry, it will be because I have found someone I cannot live without. You might call it a fool’s dream, but I will not be bullied or manipulated into a union with someone that doesn’t care for the person underneath the skills.”

“I don’t think you understand dear girl, if you were to marry and that child bears a crest you will have done a great honor to not only your husband but this country.” Margrave Galatea said.

“My mother died giving birth to me and my father loves me despite my flaws. If I were in a union and died myself I would want to make sure that the father would take care of what I left behind. Whether or not the child would bear a crest is irrelevant because the child is still a child that needs taken care of and loved. If you propose on that matter alone then I will decline again and this time with a sword at your throat.”

Lambert burst into laughter. “You really have no fear do you?”

Margrave Gautier shifted uncomfortably. “Forgive me, it seems I spoke out of turn.”

Sylvain was looking at Byleth oddly. “You don’t care about crests?”

Byleth stalled from taking a bite. “A person’s merit should be based on their deeds and personality. You can wave the I’m special card all you want. At the end of the day a jerk is still a jerk.”

It was Rodrigue’s turn to chuckle. “Now that can’t be true for everyone.”

“Have you met Count Gloucester?” Byleth retorted.

“Now now Byleth, behave. We talked about that.” Jeralt said coming up to the table.

Byleth turned to him. “It is not my fault he was a pompous windbag. Why is it everytime we stop somewhere I get asked to marry someone’s son? You heard Gloucester, it’s an honor to be chosen for such a position. I don’t get it! I’m no one special so why me?”

“Because you’re a nice person. Everybody just wants you for themselves.” Dimitri said, staring into his cup.

Jeralt chuckled. “He’s right. You just have to quit being so charming.”

“But I’m not doing anything!” she protested.

Jeralt ruffled her hair. “You get to choose in the end kid. Remember that. No one can force you into something you don’t want.”

“And what if it’s the opposite. I find someone I like and I can’t be with him.” Byleth said.

Jeralt paused and the entire group got quiet.

Byleth went back to her food. “You say I have a choice, but in reality, no one does. In the end, everyone’s futures are chosen for them.”

Jeralt sighed. “Byleth….”

“I’m sorry I was out of bounds. I didn’t mean to spoil the conversation.” Byleth said.

“It was my jest that started this mess. Forgive me.” Margrave Gautier said.

Byleth glared at him then. “And if I had accepted then what would you have done? Do not speak unless you intend to back up your words.”

“Byleth,” Jeralt growled.

“I get it. I’ll shut up.” She said before she took a sip of her drink.

Glenn leaned forward. “How are you so calm and collected in a fight, and yet right now… how do I put it…”

Jeralt chuckled. “Brutally honest is how I describe it. Ain’t that right kid?”

Byleth gave him a sour look before eating more off of her plate. 

Lambert had been staying out of it, but the fact that she had such fire intrigued him. It hadn’t been something he expected out of her. She had been right on all points. Even Dimitri’s meek response had caught his attention.

“All this stupid talk of marriage. When can she come to our house and teach me how to fight like she’s been teaching Glenn?” Felix asked.

Jeralt sighed. “We’re leaving before the week is out. Whatever time she has for you here will be all.”

Byleth choked on her drink. That had been the only indication of a reaction. Even as she stared at Jeralt, her face was still its usual mask. “When were you going to tell me?”

“You have a job to do Byleth. You can’t stay here forever. We’ve got a job in between the alliance and kingdom territories,” Jeralt responded.

“What’s the job?” Byleth asked.

“You remember Genna? She is requesting our help. Right now the bandits haven’t gotten to the point of killing anyone, but she’s saying that it’s only a matter of time before things get violent. They’ve already attempted to take one village girl.” Jeralt said, sitting down at an empty seat.

Byleth’s grip on the cloth by her plate tightened. “There is no excuse…. We can’t let it go on.”

Jeralt nodded. “I know, which is why we will need to leave soon.”

Lambert raised a glass to toast her. “It has been a pleasure to have you here. I also have to thank you again for your help at Duscur. We would not be alive if it hadn’t been for you.”

Byleth nodded and drank to it, but her movements weren’t as fluid as before. “I’m just glad you are all safe. Your Majesty, may I be excused? I’ll be in the training area if anyone will need me.”

Lambert nodded and waved her off. As she slipped away, he caught Jeralt’s worried expression. Jeralt seemed as aggravated as he felt.

Felix watched her go. “Can I go too? If she’s not staying long, I want more time with her. She still hasn’t sparred with me.”

Lambert looked towards the children, all of them seemed to be eager to get out of their chairs. “Finish what you have on your plates and all of you can be dismissed. Give her a moment to let off some steam on her own.”

Sylvain had already eaten up his and excused himself first shortly after. The fact of what she had said about the marriage situation had intrigued him. Usually, any girl would be chomping at the bit for the chance to be a part of the crest bearing linage. She was pretty too, which having that combination of wit and looks was not that common. She might have been like that to his father, but he bet that wasn’t her true face. In the end, he was only another trophy. Even his parents did as he asked because they could. The last thing they wanted was for him to run away.

When he stepped into the training area, her face was blank as she weaved back in forth against the dummy. She was acting as though there was an opponent to face. He saw why they had brought a commoner like herself in for training. She was fast, and her hits precise. It was like watching a deadly dance. She was wearing a simple headband to keep her face out of her eyes and her black outfit was also simple, but the moment she turned her violet eyes to him he knew that she was everything but simple. He moved towards her, entranced, and didn’t realize he missed the drop-off where the stone turned to dirt. He ended up falling face first into the ground. She rushed over to him.

He tried to think of something else that wouldn’t make him look like a total idiot. “Heh, looks like I’ve fallen…’ her hand came to his shoulder and he got up on his knees ‘fallen in love with your beautiful eyes.”

She sighed. “You’re fine. Watch where you’re going next time.”

Sylvain was confused. Usually the girls would at least giggle at his lines.

“Sylvain what are you doing on the floor?” Felix asked, walking in.

Dimitri and Ingrid were close behind. Byleth had already gone back to the test dummy. Felix grabbed a training sword again and mirrored himself as he tried to attack a dummy infront of him in the same manner. She noticed and slowed down her pace so it would be easier to follow. It was wordless between them, but it didn’t take Felix long to pick it up. She nodded in approval, going faster.

“At first, I didn’t know what to expect. A mercenary has no honor, they only care about getting paid, but she… there’s something about her that demands attention, doesn’t it,” Ingrid said to Dimitri as they watched the exchange. Sylvain had dusted off and was sulking beside them. He was muttering to himself and Ingrid glared at him when he realized it was those flirtatious mannerisms again. “Can you not see a girl without being a pig about it? You don’t even know her.” Ingrid chastised.

“Yeah, but I want to know her. You heard her at the table, she cares about others, and she doesn’t care about crests. She’s pretty and strong. What isn’t there to like about her other than an abrasive personality? She probably softens up to those she trusts. Maybe if I got stuck with someone like her this whole arranged marriage thing wouldn’t be that bad.” Sylvain said, crossing his arms and watching as Felix turned to face her instead.

“Really Sylvain, you just met her today,” Ingrid snapped.

“You were engaged at birth and you like Glenn don’t you?” Sylvain retorted.

“Yes, but Glenn is a proper knight and gentleman.” Ingrid said.

“Hah, Glenn has the personality of a disgruntled cat, but yeah, I guess the pairing could be worse.” Sylvain said.

“Yeah, they could have put me with you,” Ingrid replied.

Sylvain made a wounded gesture. “Ingrid, don’t be so harsh. You’ve been awfully quiet your highness? What do you think of her?”

Ingrid crossed her arms. “Dimitri is a prince, I doubt he’d stoop to your level Sylvain.”

Dimitri wasn’t really sure what this feeling was. He really didn’t want her to leave. “I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve had together so far.”

Sylvain smiled at that tone. “Would our little prince perhaps have a crush on his new teacher?”

“She saved my life Sylvain. She’s been a good friend. I don’t want to see her go.” Dimitri replied.

Glenn came into the room and put his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “She has her own missions to attend too. I’ll miss her as well. Just know that I’m here for you.”

Glenn grabbed a training sword and joined his brother against her. Out of the three of them Glenn was the tallest, so he tried to go for overhead strikes while Felix tried to get behind her and go for her waist or legs. Felix was caught by surprise when she dodged his attack and used her elbow to knock him to the ground as she focused on Glenn. Glenn had finally been listening to her and was taking everything into account that she had taught him. Just when he thought he had her, she flipped herself around him and kicked him onto the ground.

She started to pinned Glenn and had to raise her sword to block. Felix had gotten back up and went for her. It gave Glenn and opening to flip her onto her back with his sword at her throat. Or at least it would have if she wasn’t such a quick minx. She rolled away from both of them and Felix hit his brother instead. Glenn didn’t even have a chance to growl at Felix before she had pounced back at him. She kicked Felix back and then pinned Glenn down properly, his face against the floor.

She was breathing heavily. “Yield Glenn.”

Glenn tried to break her hold. Sylvain whistled as he watched. “How do I sign up for this?”

Ingrid glared. “She fights dirty. A true knight would never yield to such tactics.”

“You fight so you can survive. Honor doesn’t serve anyone if you’re dead,” Byleth said.

Felix wasn’t happy about it either, but he was entertained watching his brother squirm like a fish at the end of a hook. His proud, strong brother beaten by a common mercenary. All he ever heard was true knight this and true knight that, but she proved what he knew all along. Being a knight didn’t matter, all that did was surviving to continue to fight on. Most warriors didn’t even think about using their bodies in battle until they were disarmed. His brother finally yielded, and she got off of him to grab her sword again. His brother grabbed his own and tried to go after her again. He watched as in one brilliant move she knocked his sword away and used her shoulder to collide with him, before bringing her sword back around to knock him down.

She looked straight at Felix. “Hopefully, you learn better than your brother to keep your temper under control.”

Glenn groaned and he reached for his sword again. Byleth huffed. She was trying not to kill the stubborn fool, but it seems she had gone too easy on him. It was Felix that surprised her by protecting her back against his brother. She watched his form for a few moments.

“Use your height to your advantage. Get under his guard. Now strike,” she instructed.

Glenn’s sword went whistling away as Felix claimed his victory. His eyes went wide like he couldn’t believe what happened. He raised his sword in victory and Glenn glared at her. She just shrugged and was caught by surprise when Felix rushed her and hugged her around the waist. His amber eyes were shinning wide as he chatted happily, in awe about what just happened. He thanked her before taking her arm and attempting to drag her back towards the center for more training.

Dimitri had to loosen his fingers when he realized they were clenched tightly. He had never seen Felix act this way, but he didn’t think it was Felix himself that was bothering him. He might try to ask her for sword training later. She seemed to enjoy fighting Glenn and teaching Felix more than she had teaching him a weapon she wasn’t wholly familiar with using.

“Please just let me rest a moment before we do anything more,” Byleth said.

“There’s no resting on a battlefield,” Felix responded.

Byleth nodded. “You are correct, but if this was a battle, I’ve used up too much energy. You want to make your hits quick and concise. Tell me Felix have you done any training on trying to hit the same spot on a dummy multiple times?”

When Felix shook his head no she told him to try it. It seemed more straightforward than it was as Felix got frustrated when his strikes would get close, but they wouldn’t overlap. When Byleth was satisfied that she had found something that would occupy his time a moment, she went over to Dimitri. She wanted to talk to him, but with all the others around it didn’t seem wise. Dimitri grabbed a canteen of water for her and offered it to her.

Ingrid gave them a horrified look. “Your highness, someone in your position, shouldn’t be….”

“Why do you not call him Dimitri?” Byleth asked them. She thanked Dimitri and took the canteen from him.

Sylvain started to laugh. “He is the prince, we may be friends but there are still protocols to follow.”

Byleth just drank down the water before looking at them all. “If you’re going to call him a friend, than you should honor him with a privilege that not many give him. Everyone can call him by his title, but only his friends can call him by name.”

“That’s not how it works,” Ingrid protested.

Byleth shook her head. “I don’t see why it shouldn’t. I know the schedule is different today, but would anyone like to join me for tea?”

Dimitri was the first one to agree. The rest had said that it would be nice. Sylvain had to drag Felix out of the training hall. Byleth entertained them with stories of some of her adventures as a mercenary, and Ingrid had her rapt attention. The way she saw it Byleth was just a knight without a king. She still protected innocent people, and the fact that her father would take shelter or food instead of money for the job taken from poorer folk only endeared her to Ingrid more. Felix was just more interested in the battles she faced. Sylvain was still trying to bug her about anyone that had caught her fancy and what kind of guy she might like.

“Whatever my preference is, I can tell you right now you aren’t it,” she replied.

“But you hardly know me,” Sylvain replied.

She looked at him over her cup. “Exactly my point, you like the idea of me, but you don’t know me. I want someone to see me and know me before I’d consider a relationship. They would have to be strong, the line of work I do is dangerous and they would have to be able to protect themselves. Frankly, I’m not looking for a partner yet. There’s no reason to rush. Can we not be friends first?”

Sylvain paused and seemed to think about it a minute. “Everyone at this table except for you is from noble families so it makes sense that we know each other and mingle. To everyone outside we are all trophy pieces that need to be polished with praise, desired to have for themselves, or feared for even being spoken to because it’s a rank above their own. You have a bizarre mindset you know that?”

Byleth just shrugged. “The world is complicated enough without shackling yourself to more worries. You treat those as you’d want to be treated and sometimes they’ll spit in your face, but others they will return the gesture in kind. You can die at any point in my line of work. It’s best to live your life without regrets.”

Felix looked at her oddly. “How are you saying all that with a straight face?”

“It’s just how she is. She doesn’t emote all that much so she speaks through her actions most of the time,” Dimitri said.

The rest of the banter focused elsewhere until the tea was done and Felix wanted to drag her back to the training grounds, but the teacher who came to collect Dimitri demanded that all of them attend their class. Apparently this wasn’t going to be as free a day as they thought it was going to be. Finally she had a chance to breathe. It was odd to feel like this. Most people gave her a wide berth, and were usually too scared of her to approach. When she made her way to the training grounds Lambert and her father were sparring together. She wondered what happened to the other nobles. Lambert noticed her first and brought Jeralt’s attention to her. 

“Hey kid, how you holding up?” Jeralt asked.

“I’m doing alright. They certainly are a handful all together,” she replied.

She came up to Lambert and bowed. “I do apologize for my behavior at the meal. I should have…”

Lambert waved his hand and started to chuckle. “No need to apologize for anything. The Margrave had been out of bounds to begin with. I appreciate your openness on the subject. So you’ve had multiple marriage arrangements that you’ve been offered then?”

Byleth nodded and sighed. “Everywhere we go, it’s hey you’re strong we could use you here, you’re pretty we could work something out, or just like the Margrave they think I might be good crest stock for some reason.”

“I know what you said in there, but I am curious as to if that is your only answer for saying no,” Lambert said out of curiosity.

Byleth picked up her own weapon. “I like the freedom that traveling as a mercenary gives me. I like being around my father and protecting people. I hadn’t found anyone that looked at me for me…”

Jeralt narrowed his eyes. “You say that as past tense.”

“It’s nothing to worry yourself over father,” Byleth said.

Lambert gave Jeralt a side glance. “And why shouldn’t he worry? It sounds like his daughter’s heart has been stolen.”

Byleth took a swing as the dummy. Could her heart be stolen when it had no beat of its own? “Because love comes in many forms, and for what you’re talking about there will need to be more time. For now I’m happy with friendship, but even that can’t last if I am to leave.”

The affection she felt for Dimitri was not the same as the ones close to her age who would sneak their partner off for a kiss. He was too young for that kind of notion anyway. It felt like he was an important person, like her father, that she wanted to protect. On top of that, Dimitri was a prince. A commoner like herself stood no chance. She was not going to delusion herself with things that would never be. Even when he was grown their paths were not meant to cross and personalities changed over the years.

“Would you like to become a knight and stay here then?” Lambert asked.

“That’s quite the honor,” Jeralt’s tone was not happy. He had already told Lambert why she couldn’t stay here.

Byleth thought about it a moment. “If I took it then there will be other people that suffer for my decision. I can not be that selfish. If it would be alright I.. I would like to visit from time to time.”

Lambert smiled at Jeralt. “Good girl you have there. She’s always welcome to return when she wants to.”

Then Byleth dropped her sword before dropping to her knees shaking.

“Byleth what’s wrong?” Jeralt asked, going over to her.

“Something bad is happening again,” she whispered.

A soldier came into the training grounds. “Your Majesty, I hate to deliver bad news, but Count Kleiman’s men and a few other of the kingdom inhabitants are revolting in Duscur for attempted regicide. Duscur is burning now as we speak.”

“It’s another trap. Lambert it’s you that my power is reacting too.” Byleth said, her eyes meeting Lambert’s.

Lambert nodded. “Go get Dimitri and keep him safe with you. Jeralt can I get your assistance?”

Jeralt nodded. “Kid I need you to stay close. The moment your power flares up you let us know alright. Do as Lambert says. You can’t let the prince out of your sight. We’re counting on you.”

Byleth nodded and ran to go get Dimitri.

Jeralt looked to Lambert. “Would it be better to keep them both here at the castle?”

Lambert shook his head. “No, the other kids are here, if they are after Dimitri I don’t want to lure them here by leaving him. I’d rather have her with us. You had said her bonds only worked for those she cared for right?”

Jeralt clapped Lambert’s shoulder. “Welcome to the club your majesty. My girl is an odd duck, but she has a good heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travel's once more to Duscur to stop the revolt that started in response to the attempt on Lambert's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the beta readers that took the time to help me with this. Those of you in the dimileth discord are awesome <3
> 
> twitter Lunafox90  
> dimileth discord : https://discord.gg/skqeVV

#  **4**

“How are you feeling, kid? Any more flare-ups?” Jeralt asked.

Byleth shook her head. “It’s like an itch along my spine right now. I’ll let you know if it gets worse, trust me on that.”

Lambert looked over to her. “This power of yours has me curious as to how it works.”

Dimitri tilted his head. “What is the power they’re talking about?”

Byleth paused. She hadn’t told him about it yet. Her father had mentioned it in front of Lambert, so she thought it would be fine to let Dimitri know. It was how she had known to come to save them, after all. 

“It’s a special power that lets me know when someone is in danger. It doesn’t activate much. It’s why I followed you the first time,” she said.

“Does it work for everybody? That has to get troublesome when you don’t know who you’re supposed to protect,” Dimitri asked.

“I really don’t know why I even have it,” Byleth admitted. “Before I came here, it only activated for me or my father. It’s like I can feel when someone is out of time. I don’t know what’s changed for it to include you and your father too,” she said.

“Don’t think about it too hard, kid. It helps save lives. It can’t be all that bad,” Jeralt said. 

“Did mom…’ Byleth looked down before bringing her gaze back up to Jeralt. ‘You hardly talk about her.”

Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck. Which meant he wasn’t going to give her an answer today. “Not that I know of, kid, and now is not the time. I’ll tell you more about her one of these days. For now, stay sharp.We are here to assist, but if the revolters turn their violence to us, we might have a situation on our hands.” 

Byleth only nodded. 

When they reached Duscur, the air was filled with smoke and screams. Lambert had taken the lead with Glenn. Jeralt and Byleth rode with Dimitri on his horse between them. They had a few of the other Lion Guard with them. An old knight named Gustave had ridden with them this time. He had been apologizing profusely for his absence during the first attack, blaming that he had spent more time with his family than he had intended. 

Lambert cursed when he saw the damage already inflicted. “By order of the crown of Faerghus, cease this violence immediately! The people of Duscur had nothing to do with the attack on my life!”

A few of the people stopped attacking and chose to flee. Byleth shook off the shiver that went up her spine. It wasn’t time yet, but things were about to escalate. Dimitri still hadn’t said anything. He was looking at the bodies littered on the ground as the flames devoured them up. He didn’t realize that tears were falling until he felt Byleth touch his face. He let go of his grip on the reins before the leather snapped under his hands. His horse also started reacting to his panic and shifted nervously underneath him. 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s not pretty. Focus on your breathing for now. We’re here to help who we can.”

Dimitri nodded as he looked around. There must be someone still alive in all this mess. These people didn’t deserve what was happening to them. They went further in towards the screams, while Byleth took his reins and stayed near him. The knights attacked the ones who were trying to kill more of the Duscur people. He heard his father speak in the Duscur language, but he wasn’t sure what all was said, yet the Duscur people that heard it went behind the wall of knights. Dimitri noticed that one of them was a child that looked around his age. He was clutching a small necklace in his hand. Then a blast sounded behind them and everything started to become chaotic again.

“Father, it’s time. Lambert, please be careful. I will watch Dimitri, but it seems that, besides myself, Lambert is the main target.” Byleth said beside him.

“I won’t let them touch you. Stay safe,” Jeralt said.

Byleth nodded and dismounted. She was better as a foot soldier than a cavalier. They began to work on extinguishing the flames. Dimitri’s mind was whirling as he watched her, at a loss for what he could do. His strength wouldn’t do much in this situation. His mind told him that he’d probably just destroy more than he would help. 

Jeralt, Lambert, and Glenn were fighting more masked mages behind them and the knights were taking care of the other side, while more of the Duscur people came behind the knights. Byleth and Dimitri were left searching in between to check to see if there were any wounded they could help.

The Duscur boy came up to them when he realized that they were there to help. Dimitri could only understand snippets of what the boy was saying. The boy grabbed an axe from the ground and pointed at himself then to them. I will fight with you, the gesture seemed to say. Byleth touched a fallen shield. She pointed to herself, then to Dimitri. A simple message. I am his shield. The boy nodded. Together, the three of them worked to protect any enemy that slipped past the knights to ravage the people.

When Byleth felt that cold dread spread through her, she turned to Lambert and called out his name. Jeralt saw the mage that was readying his spell to attack the king. Jeralt ended the mage with a throw of a javelin. Byleth felt another spike of dread. It was like sand in an hourglass and the last remnants were falling to hit the bottom. It was her hourglass that was running out of time. She looked around, but she didn’t see an enemy. 

Suddenly, there was a large cracking noise behind her. She turned and saw the burning home behind her starting to fall towards them. She yelled for Dimitri and shoved him out of range. She grabbed the Duscur boy next but wasn’t able to get him far enough before the building fell. She heard her father calling her name as he ran closer. Dimitri managed to get the debris off of the boy. They were both far enough away before the flames swept up near them. The boy had severe wounds on his back where splinters of wood dug into him, and he was coughing badly.

Dimitri watched in horror as the flames rose. Byleth was nowhere to be seen. She had shoved both him and the Duscur boy out of the way. He had heard her cry out. She was still underneath it all, the flames greedy in how they ate up the wood. He didn’t realize he was moving forward until Glenn grabbed his shoulder. 

Glenn moved in front of him. “Stay back!” 

Glenn raised his hands. He used a wind spell to put out the fire. Jeralt went into the debris, using his shield to push the hot wood aside until he found her. She was coughing too, but was able to reach out and take Jeralt’s hand to get lifted up. There was a piece of wood that had to get shifted off of her leg, but she had been lucky. Besides the beam on her leg, there was no other physical contact with the wood. 

“Please father, we can’t leave him here. He was helping us, and he only got hurt because of that,” she could vaguely hear Dimitri’s voice behind the haze of pain.

She was being carried, her leg hurt, and her throat felt uncomfortable. Every cough took more of her breath away as the pain scratched at her lungs. She was glad she had been covered from head to toe in the soldier's armor Glenn had given her. The helm guard had protected her hair from any damage and the mouth cover filtered some of the smoke. The thick cloth underneath the armor had protected her from the heat, but where the metal touched her skin she tried to pull away from herself.

Byleth faded from consciousness after Jeralt got back onto his horse with her. They were using her horse to take the Duscur boy. Lambert got Dimitri back onto his horse. The knights were cleaning up what they could and Glenn was using more magic with some of the others to extinguish the flames. They would leave everything in their capable hands. Gustave also stayed behind to rally what effort he could into cleanup with his knights. 

They were just about to leave when a few of the Duscur people started to get angry. Lambert did what he could for negotiations, but in the end, they just wanted to be left alone to bury their dead. He had apologized to them and recalled his knights, taking the Fodlan revolters captive to be sentenced later. 

During the ride back to Fhirdiad, Lambert noticed that his son was acting oddly. His breathing was harsh and he wondered if Dimitri had swallowed too much smoke. 

Lambert sighed. “They’re both too young to have to go through so much chaos. Did we do the right thing by bringing them with us?” 

Jeralt nodded. “Battle is ugly and not something we can avoid. That just means we have to be there for them as their parents. We just have to be there to walk them through this mess and watch out for them. Byleth usually doesn’t have any problems. She’s always been detached in that sense of things that would bother normal people. Your boy, though, I’m not sure of. I’ve only interacted with him a few times. As his dad you should know the better way to deal with it. Every kid is different after all.”

Lambert thought for a moment. His work usually kept him from his son. One of the main reasons he had brought in Patricia was that he thought that Dimitri needed someone else in his life other than servants. Most of his interactions with his son didn’t feel like he was doing enough. He slowed down his horse to Dimitri’s side and his son looked up at him with wide scared eyes before immediately dropping his gaze.

Lambert’s first thought was to chastise him for the meek behavior, but he looked at Jeralt who was talking to Byleth in his arms. She probably couldn’t understand a word he was saying right now, but his tone was soothing and if she could hear him it probably brought comfort to her. Comfort was not something Lambert was used to. To be king meant you had to sacrifice to be the pillar the people needed. He had to remember that Dimitri still had lessons to learn, that despite his role, he was still only a child. He would take Jeralt’s words to heart and do what he could to be a better father.

When he put a hand on Dimtri’s shoulder, Dimitri jumped in his saddle. At first Lambert thought perhaps it had been the wrong move, but Dimitri relaxed and the relief seemed tangible in his gaze. 

“Would you like to ride with me on the way back home?” Lambert asked.

Dimitri wasn’t sure why his father had offered, but he was thankful for it. Dimitri was doing what he could to keep his hands from shaking. Jeralt had Byleth cradled in his lap. Her hair was hanging over Jeralt’s shoulder but he couldn’t see her face. It had scared him worse than what he had seen in Duscur the first time. They could have lost her today and he couldn’t have done anything to protect her. For all the strength his crest gave him, what good was it when he couldn’t use it to protect someone he cared for?

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, please.”

They stalled their horses long enough for Lambert to remove Dimitri from the saddle. Glenn took the reins from Dimitri’s horse. They traveled in silence as Dimitri nestled into his father’s arms. He would sneak glances at Byleth. The ashes had covered her in patches of grey. His gaze went over to the boy slumped over the horse. His back was steeped in red where the wood tore the cloth and scraped across him. Even Dimitri’s own hands had gotten burned from getting so close. 

When they got back to the castle Lambert stayed behind to issue orders of where to take the revolters they had captured. Jeralt and Glenn took Byleth and the boy to the infirmary. Dimitri followed. He wasn’t sure of what help he could be, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. They wouldn’t let him in the room. Jeralt and Glenn were escorted out soon after. 

Dimitri sat next to the door with his arms wrapped around his knees. Jeralt leaned against the wall on the other side. Everything was quiet until Lambert came to them in the hallway. He put a hand on Jeralt’s shoulder and then sat down next to Dimitri.

“Glenn, take Dimitri to go change. Make sure he gets some food as well,” Lambert directed. 

Dimitri turned to him. “I don’t want to leave.”

Lambert sighed. “When they say she can take visitors we’ll come get you, but you need to get cleaned and a change of clothes. I’ll want them to check up on you afterwards.”

Glenn nodded. “He’s right. We all smell like smoke and we don’t want her coughing if we bring it in. It’s what is best for her so come on Your Highness.” 

Dimitri nodded and stood up to follow his father’s orders. Jeralt sniffed his sleeve and wrinkled his nose. He hoped that the smell that clung to him from the debris hadn’t bothered Byleth’s throat too badly.

“You might want to do the same,” Lambert commented.

Jeralt nodded. “I’ll be right back.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Byleth woke again, the first thing she saw was Dimitri sleeping near her with his small hand clamped around hers. Lambert and Jeralt were in the room as well. Byleth shifted and tried to sit up. She saw the Duscur boy in a bed close to hers.

Jeralt paused in talking with Lambert and came over to her. “You’re finally awake. Thank goodness. You’ve been out a couple of days. How do you feel, kid? The healers said you’ve been healing faster than what they expected, but you’re not out of danger yet.”

“Hurts,” Byleth replied, her voice raspy.

She saw Dimitri’s eyes flutter open. It took him a few moments to register that she was awake, but then he jumped onto the bed and hugged her neck. Byleth hissed as he grazed the still healing skin at her neck.

“Whoa there, kid. She's injured,” Jeralt said calmly.

She could feel Dimitri’s tears on her neck. It stung a bit, but she didn’t mind when she heard his sobs. Her condition must have scared him. And right now, she might be hurt, but it seems like he needed the comfort more than she did. 

“I don’t want anyone I care about to die. They said you were badly hurt,” Dimitri said. 

She pet his hair and held him. “I’m….fine” 

She cringed at the sound of her voice. Dimitri pulled back and wiped his eyes. The way he looked at her was odd. It looked like he hadn’t slept much these past few days. His hands were clutched into fists on his knees. He didn’t make a move to get off the bed. 

She looked to Lambert. “….Dus...car?”

Lambert stood and went over to her. “Count Kleiman has been executed for his hand in both this mess and I have intel that he was in on the first attack as well. The massacre killed plenty and a lot of homes were destroyed.” 

“How are the people taking it?” Jeralt asked, knowing that would be more on where her thoughts were in asking about it.

Lambert sighed. “I’m working with extending an olive branch towards them, but it’s not a simple situation. They had nothing to do with the first attack so to them this was a direct unprovoked assault. I’ll do what I can to stop a war, but I would really like to drag whatever wretches are behind this and hang them out to dry.” 

Byleth tried to speak. It was too low and broken for anyone to understand her.

Jeralt brought her some water. “It’s ok. Try not to speak so much for now, kid. Simple words to get your point across until your throat heals. What burns you did have already healed up, but your throat got the worst of it with that metal at your neck. You’re lucky you had a helmet on and your hair tied up or it would have been a lot worse if your hair had caught fire. You need to stay off that leg a bit, though.”

She whimpered as the water went down. “Sti...ngs…”

Jeralt rubbed her arm. “I know, kid. You gotta stay hydrated. It’ll hurt even worse if you let it dry out.”

Byleth nodded and choked down a little more water, but a coughing fit took the rest of her voice away. She tried to speak, but it was only a rasping sound. She closed her mouth and buried her face into her pillow. She felt Dimitri’s hand on her shoulder.

“It will heal. For now, I’ll protect and help you this time,” he said.

Byleth tried to smile for him and hugged him like one might keep a stuffed animal at their side. A stuffed toy, now that was an idea. Until her leg was working properly, she would be forced on bed rest for at least another day or two. Nevertheless, it’ll be nice to have something to keep her busy and distracted from the pain in her throat. Her arms and hands were working fine from the feel of it. She’ll ask for the supplies later. A groaning noise got her attention as she realized that the boy they helped was also waking up. 

“His name is Dedue. He’s injured, but he’ll recover. Father says he can stay here until he gets better,” Dimitri told her.

Lambert went over to him and started to speak in another language.

“Not much,” Dedue replied in their own language.

Lambert nodded and continued speaking in the other language. Dedue would nod or shake his head.

Dedue looked over to Byleth and Dimitri. “Debt, saved..I owe..” Dedue went silent for a moment, trying to find the right wording. Lambert said something and Dedue nodded sharply.

Lambert nodded and came over to them. “He’s saying that he’s lost his sister and mother. He has no family left. Because you two saved him, he feels he owes you a debt for saving him. He wants to become your shield.”

Byleth shook her head no and pointed to Dimitri. Lambert nodded and relayed it to Dedue.

“She… saved me too.” Dedue said. He wanted to try to speak what he could of their language. If he stayed he would need to use it more sooner rather than later.

“Travel….him ..safe,” Byleth rasped.

“When we have to travel again, she will want someone here to protect the kid in her place,” Jeralt said.

“She’s hurt. She shouldn’t leave until she can walk on her own,” Dimitri protested.

Jeralt hummed in agreement. Lambert told Dedue a few more things and then he settled back down to rest again. Byleth indicated writing on her hands. Figuring out her motions, Jeralt found her a piece of parchment with some ink. She scribbled down a few things and handed him the list.

Jeralt shook his head and smiled. “I’ll go grab your supplies, kiddo. Rest up. The healer said that the hit had slid your kneecap out of place. It’s back in the right spot, but there’s going to be some swelling. You are not to go anywhere except to the bathroom. Everything you need will get brought to you. Do you understand me? I will not let you be stubborn and lose your ability to move, got it?”

Byleth stiffly nodded. Dimitri refused to leave her and Lambert let him stay. With Glenn outside, it would be easier to have one guard point and the ones to guard inside. When Lambert asked Jeralt what she wanted, he showed her the list that included fabric with some needles and thread along with stuffing. She had also written honey tea on the paper.

“I feel like this is partly my fault. Her call and your quick action had saved my life, but she ended up paying a heavy price. It frustrates me. Being a warrior came with the territory, but it seems I’ve been slacking in my training. I’ve become an easy target and that bothers me,” Lambert said.

Jeralt nodded. “She’ll heal up fine as long as she doesn’t do anything stubborn. If you like, while I’m here we could spar to help you train. I know what it’s like feeling that you’re losing your edge as you get older.”

Lambert huffed at that. “It still bothers me that she was able to beat me earlier.”

Jeralt let out a chuckle. “I taught her that move. A lot of the opponents she faces are twice her size or more. I needed to give her a way to topple them and the back of the knees are a good way to send them down to a level that she can reach. You were also going too easy on her. You let a bit of the restraint go I noticed, but not enough.” 

Lambert thought a moment on that. “Makes sense. She’s fast, so that also works to her advantage. I’m worried about Dimitri. He’s barely slept or ate since he got back. I know trying to drag him away from her would probably make things worse, but I’ve received a message from the church asking if they would be allowed to bring a small force onto my lands for their own investigation. You’re running out of time and she can’t leave until that leg heals. Even if you put her on a horse the moment you get attacked she won’t be able to defend herself without risk.”

Jeralt clenched his jaw. “Byleth has never been one for emotions, but I’ve seen the symptoms your boy has with some of my mercs after a particularly vicious battle. It takes a toll on the mind unless you know how to deal with it. Byleth might be good to get him to calm down, but you’re right I need to get her away from here. Is there any way to stall the church? Do you know who they want to send?”

“No, they said they have a confidant that has information on one of the lords here that they want to look into. I’m not even sure if they will come to Fhirdiad, but it’s likely that they’ll come to pay respects,” Lambert said. 

Jeralt nodded. “I’ll take you up on that invitation to spar. There’s too many things on my mind right now and I want to work some of them out before we continue this conversation.”

“Agreed. For now let’s get your daughter those supplies. I’ll see if the cooks can get her something that she’ll be able to get down, as well as food for Dimitri. He might eat now that she’s awake,” Lambert said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth shifted uncomfortably. She wasn’t used to being idle for so long. Her throat scratched and it seemed like she couldn’t swallow enough to calm the throbbing. Her father had gotten the supplies she asked for and she spent most of her time cutting fabric and getting the pieces to fit together as she thought they should. It was working on keeping her mind occupied.

She had been getting more worried about Dimitri. Every time she was awake, so was he. It seemed like he wasn’t sleeping and, when she pointed to suggest he eat, he’d just shake his head and tell her that he’d eat later. He wouldn’t leave her side and was constantly acting like he wanted to talk to her but he’d clam up and then duck his head like it was a stupid idea. She wanted to tell him that it was alright and she would listen, even if it was to get rid of the silence in the room.

Dimitri’s tutor had come to give him his classes in the room with them at some points. Byleth tried to stay awake for those, but found that the subject and the teacher’s tone only lulled her back to sleep. She was so tired all the time and that irritated her more than being idle. Lambert had gotten someone who spoke both languages to begin teaching Dimitri and Dedue more of the basic words they might need to know if Dedue was going to stay here. Those lessons she did what she could to stay awake for. She couldn’t repeat the words, but she did pay enough attention to know them for later. 

Dimitri tried to sleep again, but found himself unable to. Byleth was asleep again. She didn’t bother them for much. He had wanted to get the water when she reached for it, but he was always afraid of breaking the glass. His father had finally replaced it with one encased with metal like the one in his room, so he was at least able to pour it for her.

The most embarrassing of the experiences was when she needed to go to the bathroom. She had to be carried or given crutches just to make it the short distance. Despite his small frame, the fact that Dimitri could lift her always made her feel smaller than she was. 

The first time his blush went all the way to the tips of his ears before asking her repeatedly if that was what she needed. She finally wrapped her arms around his neck and pointed to the bathroom. He didn’t seem to know how best to hold her but he brought her over and left her at the door until she was done. Then she’d open the door, balancing on the one leg before he’d bring her back. 

It did seem to make himself happier to be of use to her, so she swallowed her embarrassment and would pat his head when he brought her back. That seemed to be some of the more rare times he’s smile while he was keeping his vigil over her. Dedue had watched the exchange with a straight face. He didn’t talk much, but Byleth wondered if that was because he was uncomfortable with their language and was afraid of misspeaking. Byleth caught him with that necklace in his hands a few times. She imagined that it belonged to one of the family members that he lost that day. 

Dimitri watched over Byleth as she stitched together the fabric to make the lion. It was rather amazing to watch the flat pieces of fabric become something with a different form entirely. He had wondered what she had been so intent on working on while she was healing. 

“That’s really impressive that you can make something like that,” Dimitri said.

Byleth made sure that all the seams were tight before she tied it off with a firm knot. She snipped the string and put the leftovers and the needle on the bedside table. She gave him the best smile she could muster with the amount of pain she still had and put it in his hands.

He looked up at her and blinked. “For me?”

Byleth nodded. Dimitri seemed like he was caught in a daze. Tears filled his eyes. She pulled him close for a hug and it took him a while before he wrapped his arms around her and she felt his tears sliding against her shirt. 

“There’s so much I want to say, but I don’t want to burden you with them,” he finally said. 

She almost laughed at that, but instead, started to cough. She felt his grip tighten on her. She tapped his shoulder as it was getting uncomfortable and she was already having a hard time breathing. He leaned back and she went for the water that they had been keeping at her bedside. His head was hung low. She lifted his chin so he’d look up at her. She tapped her ear and then pointed at him. 

“You’ll listen to me?” Dimitri interpreted.

Byleth nodded.

He hugged the lion to his chest and wouldn’t look at her at first. “Can I… may I come close to you again?”

Byleth made herself comfortable and patted beside her. He talked about his mother and Patricia, about Edelgard’s visit, about the feeling and fear that had been plaguing him since he got back from Duscur. He had been scared for his father and Glenn. He told her how much watching the fire horrified him when he knew she was trapped and he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t want to lose anyone he cared for. He wanted to be strong. He wanted to protect the ones he cared for and not mess it up and hurt them instead. Every time he closed his eyes he was seeing the flames and the dead soldiers around him. Anytime he ate something it either had no taste at all or it tasted like ash since he got back.

Byleth held him close and when he was done talking Dimitri relaxed, letting sleep take him. It was on that day that she realized how just listening to someone as they talked about their problems was enough to help more than any piece of advice could do. She looked down and smiled as he hugged the lion to him in his sleep. His breathing was even and he looked more relaxed than he had been these past few days. Satisfied, she laid her own head down to rest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeralt walked in with a tray of soup and a pitcher of water. Glenn opened the door for him and they both stopped and stared at the sight in front of them. Dimitri was using Byleth’s arm for a pillow, and while that was the only part the kid was touching, the fact that he was sleeping next to her ticked off a protective instinct in Jeralt that he had to fight down. This is what he had said the kid had needed. From what they had all gathered, Dimitri had barely slept more than an hour at a time since they had gotten back. He also had to remind himself that Dimitri was just a child. Whatever this was or the reason for the attachment, he doubted either of them had those types of feelings yet.

He sat the tray down on her bedside. Byleth’s eyes opened and she nodded in acknowledgment. She looked at Dimitri and the corners of her mouth quirked up. Jeralt saw the lion that Dimitri now had in his hands. So that’s what she was making, he thought. He knew that the girls in their mercenary group had been teaching her how to mend things, but he didn’t realize she had picked up that kind of skill. Then again, she was very analytical. He remembered her looking oddly at a teddy bear at the market one day and had offered to buy it for her. She just shook her head no and put it back after studying it some more. 

The knights of Serios had sent another letter saying that they were going to look into matters near the western church and on their way back they would visit Fhirdiad. They meant no disrespect, but they felt that the trail might cool if they didn’t check up on it immediately. Lambert had replied that they could take all the time they needed and if they would like he would even come to the monastery instead. 

It had bought them a little time, but Jeralt hoped that her leg would at least heal up well enough that she could travel again. Jeralt wondered how he was going to keep her away after this. It was obvious she had an attachment to the boy and he to her. He would have to push that out of his mind for later. 

She pulled her arm out slowly, grabbing the pillow to replace it underneath Dimitri’s head. She pointed to the bathroom. Jeralt nodded before coming to the other side and scooping her up and sitting her down right inside before shutting the door behind him. 

As much as he hated to stay here, he needed to keep her somewhere safe. He couldn’t take her out on the field like this. Inns would be expensive. If the Knights of Serios showed up he would have to hide and trust in Lambert to keep her safe and away from their eyes. On that train of thought, if the knights were around, there was an increased risk of running into them by accident. Here, at least, Lambert would do what he could to keep them away from her. There were only a few knights that knew him or Sitri. One of the things he was thankful for was that Byleth didn’t have the unique green shade to her eyes and hair that her mother did. That alone would have given them away a long time ago. 

When he heard her tap on the door he opened it to see she was at least putting a little bit of weight on her injured leg. That was at least a good sign that she was healing. He picked her back up and sat her back down onto the bed. Dimitri stirred but she reached her hand out to pet him like she would a cat. There were times when Jeralt wondered what really went through her head. He handed her the broth and left. She was doing just fine for now, and he felt like he should talk to Lambert about the situation between the two of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your son was in the bed sleeping next to her,” Jeralt said, walking into the study.

Lambert looked up from his papers. “Hello to you too, Jeralt. I am happy to hear that he’s sleeping finally, but I can tell by your tone that you’re not happy about the chosen place.” 

“I’m surprised how calm you are about it,” Jeralt replied.

Lambert shrugged. “If he was older I would be more concerned. As it is, if she’s calmed him enough to rest I can only be grateful to her. How is she?”

Jeralt sat down and grabbed the flask at his belt. “Better, from what I can tell. I’m not sure how long it’s going to be before she gets her voice back. Every time she opens her mouth and there’s even a little bit of rasp she shuts up immediately.” 

Lambert sighed. “It will heal. Even so, I’m sorry that she was dragged into all of this.”

Jeralt shook his head. “No, it’s not your fault. I let my guard down. I thought perhaps we could do the easy job, not get tangled up in any danger for her, and I could let her and the group relax a while. She’s alive and so are the rest of you. We’ll get through it.”

“If we can keep her away from the knight’s attention could she stay here?” Lambert asked.

Jeralt thought for a moment. “Only time will tell.” 

Lambert rose from the desk. “Would you like to go spar?

Jeralt nodded and rose. It had been a common occurrence between the two of them lately. He enjoyed the ability to spar with someone that was close to his range in power and it helped him take his mind off of his troubled thoughts. They made their way to the training area, talking mostly about parenting and the stresses that Lambert had to deal with on a daily basis. The familiarity that had formed between them made him wonder if staying here and not having to travel anymore might not be a bad idea after all. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byleth felt her breath catch. She jolted awake as dread stabbed into her spine. She tried swallowing to get words to come out but it didn’t help. She started to whimper. 

Dimitri’s hands were on her in an instant. “I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

She tried to speak but no words would form. Her hands shook as the feeling grew worse. She panicked, looking around, and her eyes fell to the scissors she was using on the fabric. She scrambled for them, taking them in her hands like a dagger. She tried to move into a position where she could strike if she needed to. Her injured leg wouldn’t take her full weight yet, and it still felt useless beneath her. She tried to bend it and felt the nerves scream in protest. 

Dimitri’s eyes went wide as he looked from her to the door. He wondered why she was so defensive. Even a nightmare wouldn’t prompt this kind of response. He remembered the power she had mentioned. Perhaps that had woken her and something was coming for them, he thought. Dimitri got off of the bed to where her belt was hanging. He grabbed the dagger he gifted her and turned around to bring it to her.

Before he reached her bed again Dimitri fell to his knees and shook his head. His eyes were drooping, like he was fighting sleep. Byleth felt magic slide over her skin, vile and burning, as the sleep spell washed over her. If she wasn’t in so much pain she might not be able to fight it off so easily. Byleth ducked down and threw the covers over herself to hide. Whoever was coming through that door would expect her to be asleep. She had to conceal that she had a weapon and that she was in a position ready to defend herself. 

Someone came into the room and Byleth recognized her. She had seen the woman once before when they had returned from Duscur the first time. Lambert had called her Cornelia, if she remembered correctly. Glenn’s body slumped into the room. Byleth hoped he was just sleeping like the rest of them. Dimitri had succumbed to the spell. Thinking that Byleth was asleep, Cornelia went past her to stand over Dimitri.

Cornelia cackled at her handiwork. “Such loveliness. The little brat who dared ruin our brilliant plans, did you really think we’d let you live? Now, what shall I do with the little prince? Lambert will be dying tonight, but should we leave you as a pawn in our little game?”

Byleth cursed in her mind as the springs in the bed squeaked as she moved. Cornelia turned to her, but not fast enough to block Byleth’s strike. Cornelia was shocked and outraged as blood spilled down her front. Byleth wanted to scream. If it had been a dagger in her hand that would have been a fatal blow. Cornelia shot a blast of magic at her and she wasn’t able to dodge it fully. The air was slammed out of her lungs as she hit the floor. She kept a hold of the scissors and glanced at her dagger that was next to Dimitri’s hands.

Cornelia came to her and stomped on her hand with her heels. “How are you still awake?” She demanded. 

Byleth couldn’t even cry out as the pain made her hand tremble. She couldn’t keep the scissors in her grasp and the way she was angled didn’t give her any leverage. Then Byleth saw her hold out her hand towards Dimitri and a spell formed. Fury blazed in Byleth’s eyes as she forced the scissors into her other hand. It cut her palm but she didn’t care as she stabbed it into Cornelia’s foot. 

Cornelia screeched, her spell missing and shattering out a window. Byleth hoped that would be enough to gain the guard’s attention on a part of the castle that hadn’t been put to sleep. Cornelia’s fury was palpable as she readied another spell. Byleth pushed herself up and tried to tackle the woman to the floor. She felt the spell burn into her back, pain flaring in every nerve. She heard Dimitri’s voice call out her name, groggy, but awake. Byleth tried to croak out for him to run, but nothing would form. Tears streamed down her face as her power told her what she feared. At this moment, both of them were marked as out of time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For meddling in thier plans Those that slither in the dark are planning on killing the royal family and Byleth directly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you chrono for the suggestions and beta <3 hope everyone enjoys.

# 5

Cornelia blasted her spell towards Dimitri. She couldn’t even scream for him. Byleth couldn’t move, and it felt like she was being dragged into a cold dark place. She couldn’t see through the tears that blurred her vision. 

“You really are a fool. You have access to my power, and yet you don’t use it properly,” a voice said.

Byleth shook her head to clear it. She found herself at the bottom of the long stairs that led up to a throne. There was a girl there with long green hair that was glaring at her. Byleth started to panic. Where was Dimitri? She looked where he had been and saw a black hourglass with golden sand pouring from it. The glass was beginning to crack. The sand turned into ash as soon as it passed the neck at the center. The sand was sifting rapidly. She looked down, her own hourglass was white with green sand had paused in its flow.

“You are about to die, and the one you protect so fiercely will also share that fate if you don’t do something quickly,” the girl said. 

“I won’t let him die!” Byleth snapped. 

It should have seemed odd to her that she felt no pain in this place and that her voice wasn’t afflicted as it had been. She tried to stand but found herself stuck in place. She wanted to see if turning his hourglass would stop its movement. 

Byleth glared back up at the girl. “If you have been able to freeze time, why don’t you reverse it? I will bring the death blow this time. I will protect him!”

The girl smirked at her. “Such fire. Do you really think the life of one is so much more important than your own?”

Byleth grit her teeth, there wasn’t time for this senseless bickering. “He is mine to protect. I am his shield, and he is my friend! I will not fail him!”

The girl gave her a smug expression. “You have meddled with those whose strings of fate should have been cut and turned to ash already. You need to take responsibility for that action. It is not his fate to die today, so I will do as you suggest. Many will wish to see the balance restored. The king and the knight shouldn’t be alive today. Are you willing to go through such torment for their sakes? Every grain of sand you return from ash will be taken from your own hourglass. You could live for centuries, and yet you’d rather waste your life away for others?”

“What use is living centuries if it requires me to sacrifice those I care about when I can save them?” Byleth spat back. 

A magic circle appeared in front of the girl. “I am Sothis, and I am the beginning. I will show you how to turn back the hands of time, but you now know the price. When your hourglass is empty, we shall both fade to the ashes of history. Somehow our fates are intertwined. Never let that flame of yours die. You will need it to face what lies ahead.” 

Byleth’s hourglass glowed before its light shot towards Dimitri’s hourglass. The cracks repaired themselves, and Byleth found herself panting as her own sand trickled through the light to refill his. Then she heard the sound of cracking glass, and her vision shattered. She shut her eyes. When she opened them, she shot up in the bed.

Dimitri’s hands were on her in an instant. “I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

Byleth felt a strange sensation. Did she just dream all that just now? No, she felt the dread coiling through her body again, but now she knew what it was, the pressure as the cracks try to form on the hourglass. She had gone for the scissors last time. If she did so again, she’d have to stab instead of slash. Cornelia had moved to get to her. Byleth wouldn’t be able to get it into her at the angle she needed to in time with the resistance she’d encounter. 

Byleth clamped her hand over Dimitri’s mouth and started to scoot them both off of the bed. She wished she knew a counterspell for the sleep that was being cast. Dimitri had been able to fight the spell off only partially the last time. She was only able to use the one leg, but she did manage to get them both off of the bed and towards her dagger. She wished she had her sword, but it would have to do.

Dimitri was squirming under her hold, and that was not helping things. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her on purpose, but if he got stressed enough, his crest might activate. She kissed the back of his neck. Unable to formulate words, she hoped that would be enough to show that she didn’t mean him any harm by this. He froze, and that was the chance she took to drag them both from the bedside. She hid them behind the cabinet where medical supplies were kept. 

She put him down and pointed to her dagger. He was still confused, but he grabbed it just as Byleth felt the magic slide across her skin. She grabbed Dimitri by the collar and dragged him back behind her. Taking the dagger from him, she waited. She put her finger to his lips when he tried to ask her a question. She crouched. She’d only get one chance to kill Cornelia, and unlike last time, she didn’t have the height of the bed to work to her advantage. She felt Dimitri slump behind her as the spell tried to take him. She turned to him, her pain was her way to fight. Would that work to keep him awake?

She put her nails on his arm and squeezed. He flinched, and she caught his gaze. He was still shaking his head, fighting off the spell. She took his other arm and did the same thing to that arm. She mouthed I’m sorry at the look of betrayal on his face. He swallowed, and she put her forehead against his as an apology for the pain.

He was staying awake, and that’s what mattered. She heard Glenn’s body slump to the floor. The door had been opened. She let go of his arms and got back into position. He would be awake to defend himself if he needed to now. She had left marks that she would have to apologize for later. 

Cornelia cursed. Where was that little bitch? Cornelia still wasn’t sure what she’d do with the prince just yet, but that girl would die for ruining all of their meticulous planning. 

Dimitri went stiff behind her, realizing why Byleth had been acting the way she had. She put her hand on his shoulder and hoped he’d stay quiet. She heard the rustle of bedsheets, the slap of Cornelia’s hand on the marble floor as she was probably looking underneath the bed to see if they had hidden there. Cornelia was spitting curses now. She went towards the bathroom and opened the door to disappear inside.

Cornelia was within their sight now, which meant if Cornelia turned around, she’d be able to see them too. She felt Dimitri’s arms around her as he picked her up, and they ducked into the nurse’s office next to the cabinet. She patted his head for his quick thinking. She pointed at the table, and he ducked underneath it as Byleth pushed herself against the wall behind the door. Byleth heard something roll and drop from the table Dimitri was hiding under. He caught it before it shattered, but the sounds had been loud enough to warrant attention.

Byleth saw Cornelia’s shadow as she wandered into the room with a spell ready. Byleth slowed her breathing, using her training over the years during her hunting lessons to become nothing but a shadow. She heard Dimitri’s breathing getting louder. There was no way Cornelia wouldn’t be able to hear him, but she couldn’t blow her cover yet. Cornelia approached low so she would be able to see underneath the table. All her focus was on Dimitri. 

“Oh, little prince, what are you doing still awake?” Cornelia cooed.

Byleth shoved the door into Cornelia with all her weight. Cornelia was knocked off balance. Byleth used the door as leverage to swing her towards Cornelia before aiming her dagger for Cornelia’s throat. Cornelia screeched and tried to blast her with the spell. It swept past Byleth’s head and exploded onto the desk behind her. 

With a quick movement, Byleth silenced the mage before falling limply to the floor. She could feel the warmth of the blood dripping down her back. Something had ricocheted and impaled her from the blast. The last thing she remembered was Dimitri coming out of his hiding place to her side before he began crying for help. Byleth fought to stay awake. Lambert was in danger too tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Dimitri wasn’t sure what to do. Cornelia was dead, and Byleth had collapsed. He came over to find that there was some metal fragment in her back. She was already hurt and she had saved him again. Why did he hide? Why did things like this keep happening? He wouldn’t be able to pick her up without rubbing into whatever it was that she was hurt by. He started to yell for help and then clamped his mouth shut. What if Cornelia wasn’t working alone?

He sat Byleth up and took her arms to wrap them around his neck. He had seen some of the adults carry the wounded this way. It should keep him from doing anything bad to her back. He needed to go see his father. Lambert would know what to do. When he saw Glenn at the door he stopped in horror before he realized that Glenn’s chest was rising and falling. He was only asleep. When Dimitri poked his head out the door, he found more servants and guards passed out on the floor.

That must have been why she had dug her nails into him like that. She was only trying to keep him awake through pain. It had hurt in more ways than physical pain. He couldn’t fathom why she would do something like that. He had trusted her, and it felt like she had turned on him. There were more servants passed out as Dimitri made his way through. This couldn’t be the work of one mage. 

“Get that damned door opened! The king dies tonight, and we need to put the weapon in that Duscur boy’s bed. We’ll pin the blame on him for the crime. Count Kleiman may be no more, but we will have that land for ourselves and the discord and mistrust throughout the kingdom. The Duscur people are strong warriors, we can’t have them allying with the Kingdom when war comes.” A voice echoed through the hall. 

Dimitri knew this wing. Jeralt was staying in the guest room nearby. He ran to the door and was thankful that it wasn’t locked. Jeralt was passed out on the bed. Another mercenary boy Dimitri didn’t recognize was passed out on the couch. He’d worry about the other one later. He went for Jeralt. He wasn’t sure how to wake someone up from this kind of spell, but he couldn’t do this alone. 

He shook Jeralt’s shoulder hard enough for the man to jerk from side to side. “Wake up, there’s trouble!”

Jeralt groaned. “Go away kid.”

“Byleth’s hurt. They’re after my dad. We need your help,” Dimitri pleaded, shaking him again.

Jeralt roused and put his hand against his head. “Why is my head pounding this much when I haven’t even had a single drink tonight?”

“Don’t worry about that. Byleth’s hurt,” Dimitri snapped.

Jeralt turned to them and his eyes went wide. “Shit!”

Jeralt went rushing over to the boy on the couch. “Eric! Wake up! We need that healing touch of yours. I know I said it could wait until the morning, but we need it now.”

The boy looked alot like a brown haired Sylvain was Dimitri’s first thought. Like Jeralt he was tough to rouse. Dimitri wondered if maybe it would have been a good idea to try to wake Glenn before he had left, but in his panic, it hadn’t occurred to him at the time. When Eric did wake, he groaned and tried to focus. He had the same panicked reaction Jeralt did.

“Stay still. Where’s her wound?” Eric asked as he came over.

“Her back, something’s stuck,” Dimitri answered.

Eric nodded and went to work. Jeralt had brought him in to try to heal up her throat problems, and he was glad that Jeralt had him here today. He tore out the metal and placed his hand as he concentrated on his faith magic. The wound healed up instantly, at least the surface did. She would still be feeling that in the morning. 

He lifted her off of Dimitri’s back and laid her on the bed. When Eric straddled her and put his hands at her throat, Dimitri rushed forward with the intent of flinging him off. How dare he touch her like that? It was improper and she had no way to defend herself.

Jeralt grabbed him. “It’s alright. I don’t like the sight either, but it’s the best angle he can get to heal.”

Dimitri shoved him off. White light came off of Eric’s hands, and Dimitri could hear Byleth’s breathing getting less raspy. Jeralt’s face showed his annoyance at the situation. Dimitri was at least happy that he would let Eric be like that for longer than necessary. 

“It’ll be ok, Ashen. I’m sorry, I should have been here sooner for you,” Eric said as he concentrated. 

Byleth coughed as she opened her eyes. “You’d better have a damned good reason be being on top of me like this.”

Eric nodded. “I’m almost done, Ashen. Just stay still a bit longer. Is there any pain anywhere else?”

“Leg’ she sputtered under another coughing fit, ‘back feels better. I can talk, which is an improvement. Is Dimitri alright?”

“Yeah, he’s right here kid. What the hell happened?” Jeralt asked. 

“Ask later, Lambert...help him,” Byleth said.

Jeralt nodded and grabbed his sword and shield and left the room. Eric had taken his hands off of her neck to scoot down to her leg. He twisted something, and Byleth raised her hand to punch him before she hit the bed instead. She grit her teeth, and her breathing was ragged. Eric left her there to go grab some cloth and a splint from his bag. He wrapped her knee up tightly before adding more magic. 

“If it keeps healing out of place like it has, you’re going to have problems in the future. Stay off of it,” Eric hissed. 

Byleth ignored him and tried getting off of the bed. Dimitri came to her side so she wouldn’t be using the injured leg. 

“Please lay back down. You’ve done enough,” Dimitri requested. 

“The kid’s right. You’re not in any condition to fight like this,” Eric said.

Byleth cursed. “If I can’t help my father, then you’d better get your ass out there and help him.”

Eric grabbed his sword. “Please, Ashen, stay here. It’s for your own good.”

“I’ll do what’s necessary, Eric. You can’t be my babysitter for the rest of my life,” Byleth said.

“Doesn’t mean that I won’t still worry about you,” Eric said before he creeped out of the door.

Byleth started coughing and she wished she had some water. The scratchy ache was mostly gone, but her throat still felt raw. She pet Dimitri’s hair and he looked up at her.

“I’m sorry about what I had to do to keep you awake,” Byleth said.

He threw his arms around her waist. “I figured it out, but it still…”

“I know, I’m sorry. I don’t want to bring you harm for any reason,” Byleth said.

He nodded and kept his face buried in her side as she continued to pet his hair. Her power was calm for now. No one that she cared for should be in any more danger tonight. She noticed Dimitri was shaking. She scooped him up into her lap and wrapped around him in a hug. It didn’t escape her notice how he clung to her. 

There was so much he had to go through since she had met him. She wondered if it was because of her that he was suffering from all of this. No, Sothis had mentioned that Glenn and Lambert were supposed to die. That would mean that the attack on Duscur would have still happened, and if Dimitri had survived that he would be alone. Cornelia would not have anyone to oppose her schemes. She hugged Dimitri closer. At least he was alive, and she would do everything she could to keep him that way. 

When Lambert entered the room with Byleth’s bloody dagger in his hand, she knew that there were going to be some questions asked that she still didn’t have the answer to. His face softened when he saw the two of them. Based on Dimitri’s even breathing near her neck, she assumed he had fallen asleep. 

“I don’t want to wake him, but expect questions later. Both of you rest for now,” Lambert said.

Byleth thought that sounded like a wonderful idea. She cradled Dimitri to her as she lay down on her side and fell asleep beside him.

\--------------------------------

Jeralt felt ragged. That damn spell had really messed with his head. Most of the masked ones he couldn’t kill had warped away. He was looking forward to getting back to sleep, but he wasn’t too pleased to see that his bed was being taken up. With her legs still hanging off the edge of the bed she couldn’t be too comfortable, but it was the fact that she was resting with the kid cradled to her breast that Jeralt didn’t like at all. He sighed and moved Byleth’s legs onto the bed so she’d at least be more comfortable. She snuggled deeper against Dimitri and Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck.

“Who is the kid, and why is Ashen acting like that?” Eric asked.

“The kid is the crown prince. I really don’t know why she’s taken to him so well. Also just to warn you Eric I can excuse what happened earlier because we discussed it and it was necessary, but if I ever catch you in a position like that with her again I’ll be doing more than kicking you out of the merc group,” Jeralt said.

Eric got the hidden message loud and clear. “Trust me boss, I know. I care about her, but more like a little sister, I guess. If I do start falling for her, I’ll let you know, but it seems like you have bigger problems. How old is he?” 

“Thirteen, I think they said. His birthday is in a couple months,” Jeralt replied.

“Give em a couple years, and I think you’ll have to worry about him more than you would me,” Eric said.

Jeralt’s lips fell into a grim line. “That’s part of what has me so worried now.”

\------------------------------------------

When Dimitri woke up, he felt warm, but it felt nice. He wasn’t even sure when he had fallen asleep. He looked up and realized it was Byleth who had him wrapped against her. Her lips were against his forehead. Before he knew what was happening, he felt something grab at the back of his shirt and pull him away from her.

“Alright, you’re awake. That’s enough of whatever this is,” Jeralt said. 

Byleth groaned in her sleep before wrapping around Dimitri’s arm. Jeralt sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

“Come on kid, we need to know what happened in the infirmary,” Jeralt said.

Dimitri flinched. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “I think Byleth’s power activated again. She knew there was trouble before Cornelia even came into the room. She said that they were going to make Dedue look guilty for killing us. The ones in the hallway said the same thing.”

Jeralt nodded. “I see. Are you ok? I know she got hurt, but did you?”

Dimitri shook his head, shame filling his thoughts. “She wanted me to hide, so I did.”

“Good. at least you know to follow orders. She could have gotten hurt worse in having to improvise if you did something unexpected,” Jeralt said.

Dimitri didn’t feel that way. He felt like a coward. How many times was she going to get hurt because she was trying to protect him?

\--------------------------------

When the Knights of Seiros arrived to pay their respects to Lambert they were regretful to inform Lambert that Lonato’s son was involved in the plot for Duscur. They had asked to inspect Cornelia’s room and they had found a young girl and various other experiments inside. The knights had taken the girl away to the monastery. Lambert had debated on forcing his authority and keeping the girl here, but he didn’t want them there longer than was necessary. He hoped that she would find a happy life there. 

Most of Cornelia's belongings were taken as evidence against her to the monastery as well as Cornelia’s body. Lambert had thought it odd how much attention was paid to Cornelia, but Aelfric had been insistent. He knew from his talks with Jeralt that this would be one of the few people that knew him and his wife. Jeralt would be keeping Byleth in his guest room for the time being. The sooner he could get the knights out of the castle the better. 

\-------------------------------------- 

“I want to find the ones that are threatening them and stop them before they get close. I can’t do that trapped here,” Byleth said.

Jeralt gave a knowing look to Lambert. “She’s not going to be swayed from this.”

Lambert nodded. “Please be careful. You are always welcome here. Would you like to leave in the morning so you can say goodbye to Dimitri?”

Byleth shook her head. “If I see him crying over me leaving or if he asks me to stay, I will lose my resolve. I know this is unfair to ask, but can you please apologize for me?”

Lambert nodded. He understood the sentiment entirely, but he knew this would not go over well. 

\------------------------------------------

When Dimitri woke up the first thing he did was check up on Dedue. He was doing better after Eric had used some of his healing magic on him. Dimitri found it odd that his magic was so much more effective than the healers that they had, but he was grateful for it. 

When he went downstairs for breakfast, he was expecting Byleth there to be like she usually was. She never turned down an opportunity for food. When she wasn’t there, he started to look around. Jeralt’s things were gone out of his room. Dimitri ran for her room and found that her belongings were gone as well. 

Where had she gone? Why had she abandoned them? So many questions started to panic and writhe in his head. Why hadn’t she at least said goodbye? She had seemed so sad yesterday. When she had kissed his forehead and brought him into a hug, he should have realized that something was wrong. 

He found his father in his study. “I can’t find Byleth.”

Lambert put his papers down. “She’ll be back at some point.”

Dimitri tried to fight the tears welling up in his eyes. “Why didn’t she say goodbye?”

Lambert sighed. “She didn’t want to leave, but she felt that she had to. She didn’t want to cause undue stress. She wouldn’t have been able to go through with it if she had.”

Dimitri didn’t believe that. “Of course she wouldn’t want to stay near someone who can’t properly defend themself. I’ll get stronger. I promise. Then she won’t have to leave because I can’t protect her. ”

Lambert was confused at the declaration. “Where are those thoughts coming from? Dimitri, she’s going out intending to find the group that’s been after us. Even her reason for leaving is tied to wanting to take care of us. I told her that she is welcome back at any time. She said she will when her task is complete.”

Dimitri still felt a nagging pit in his stomach. She shouldn’t have to fight for them. If she got hurt again they wouldn’t be able to help her. He would do what he could to get stronger. It hurt that she left. He hoped he would be able to see her again.

He retreated back to his room. He looked over to the stuffed lion on his bed. He wouldn’t let himself forget her. He’d work harder on his lessons. He’d gain the strength he needed to keep her safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be remeeting before Remire- The next chapter will be longer. I wanted to keep the current from the go between to where they meet again.  
> Twitter : Lunafox90


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth returns from her hunts, more threats to deal with, and not everyone is welcoming to the idea for her to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fathers day- I won't be doing dadmitri in lion's dance for another few chapters but we can celebrate lambert a little xD

# 6

“Your Majesty, you asked for our network to keep track of individuals in bird masks. Our scouts have found some odd occurrences.”

Lambert glanced at Dimitri. This might be a conversation better to have taken privately. It was almost a year since Byleth had left. He had noticed the change in Dimitri’s demeanor but wasn’t sure what to do about it. Dimitri had been more focused on his studies and training relentlessly. When the other nobles brought their children that seemed to be the only time he relaxed, but even then, something seemed off. It was like Dimitri was creating a protective shell. 

Dimitri would be turning fifteen soon and Lambert was proud of the warrior that Dimitri was turning out to be. Dimitri kept up a polite facade, but Lambert could tell that Dimitri was still troubled by his doubts. Dedue seemed to help Dimitri somewhat and would follow Dimitri around. He was an excellent vassal, but what he thought Dimitri needed more was a friend. He hoped that whatever task Byleth had set herself to would allow her to come back soon. 

Lambert sighed. It couldn’t be helped now. There would be nothing he could say that would stop Dimitri from wanting to be in the room now that he heard the subject. 

“Go on,” he told the messenger.

“It seems that someone has been executing them. When we discover they have a plot against you and we pinpoint the location they’re usually dead before we find them ourselves. Someone is doing the same thing we are and is taking extreme measures,” the messenger reported.

“Has anyone else been harmed?” Lambert asked.

The messenger paused. “That’s the odd part. The people that have wound up dead are not being killed by the same one attacking the ones in the masks. The other fallen have been experimented on by some foul magic as best that we can tell. The one killing those in the masks is definitely a sword wielder.”

“Keep an eye on the situation for us,” Lambert requested. 

The messenger bowed. “And if we find out who this killer is, what would you like us to do?”

“If it’s who I think it is, she’s sanctioned for these attacks. Those masked mages are the same ones that have made multiple attempts on my life. As long as she isn’t hurting anyone unnecessarily, you are not to attempt to capture or harm her.”

The messenger rose. “Understood.”

As soon as the messenger left Lambert turned to Dimitri. “She’s been busy with her task, I see. It seems she’s been a great help to our forces.”

“She is staining her hands for us. How is that helping anyone?” Dimitri argued.

Lambert sighed. “When we can avoid killing, we should. There are those in this world who need to be eliminated before they are allowed to strike. As long as her kills are justified, we will not interfere.” 

Dimitri’s fists were clenched, but he left the room instead of arguing further. Lambert wondered if that had been the right thing to say. Lambert was glad of one thing, Byleth was alive and well. 

\----------------------

Dimitri’s fifteenth birthday came and went. There hadn’t been any other word about Byleth, only the marks that she had taken down. They were starting to become fewer and farther between. His friends had visited often, but it still didn’t fill the nagging hole in his heart. He looked at the pile of letters he had written to her over the year that she had been gone. This would be the second birthday that he hadn’t even received a letter from her. Wasn’t that what friends were supposed to do? Had she truly abandoned him? 

He lifted the stuffed lion from where he kept it on his bed. There hadn’t been a day that went by that he didn’t feel the sting of being betrayed, but he couldn’t get rid of the reminder of her. He still had hope that she’d come back. He missed her. She was the only one that never hesitated to call him by his name. It didn’t matter what the task was, he was happy to be around her. She had saved his life, multiple times and he had yet to repay the favor. He was working as hard as he could so when she did return he could show her he was worthy enough to stay at her side. He wanted to grow strong enough and skilled enough that he could protect her too.

He still remembered the hugs she had given him. He had felt warm and safe. It was the few times he had been able to sleep well after what happened in Duscur. After what happened after Cornelia’s attack he had found it harder to sleep at all. His mind would keep him awake and it was hard to shut out all the voices in his head. They would tell him what he had done wrong for the day. They would tell him that he was worthless, and that’s why no woman would ever stay to love him, not his stepmother, and certainly not Byleth. They would call him weak for needing someone to protect him. Over and over, it was the same thing every night.

When he did finally get a little bit of sleep it was filled with nightmares. The worst of them were of Byleth dying instead of saving him. Those would jerk him awake when he could finally release himself from them. In the short span he knew her, she had gotten injured terribly because of him. He hated himself for it. She had been nothing but kind and she had gotten hurt for being near him. Perhaps it was a good thing that she stayed away. 

He held the lion closer to him. Despite that, he couldn’t wait to see her again. The selfish beast in him wanted her words of praise and her touch. He closed his eyes; even if it was just a letter he had wished that she had done something for his birthday. Of all the days for her to do anything, of all the gifts, it was hers he had hoped to see something from her. It was selfish and he hated the feeling that burned through him. 

He looked at the pile of letters he had nowhere to send them to. Byleth knew exactly where he was. Yet, what should he expect? She didn’t even tell him goodbye. 

\-----------------------

Lambert looked up as there was a knock on his door. “Your Majesty, I hate to interrupt your work, but we received something odd. It’s a package from a mercenary that is labeled for you, but I don’t know how trustworthy the item is.”

A mercenary… he wondered if it could be Jeralt. He wondered why it would be addressed to him. If it was Byleth, he would assume it would be addressed to Dimitri.

“Bring it to the main hall. I will take a look at it.” Lambert said as he got up.

The servant nodded. “I’ll notify the courier at once.”

When Lambert entered the hall he wasn’t sure if he should allow Dimitri to stay when he saw that Glenn, Dimitri, and Dedue were there talking about something. Their attention was brought to the carrier that held the box as they entered.

The messenger took it from the courier and placed it on the table. “We’ve already checked it for magic. There are no traps that we know of, but this is still rather peculiar Your Majesty.”

“It’s alright. I think I know which mercenary sent it. Thank you for delivering it.” Lambert said.

“Quite the interesting thing she was. Didn’t say much, just paid me and said that if it didn’t arrive safe it would be my head she’d come for. She asked if you had a reply to get it ready and back to her before the band moves again,” the courier said.

That had gotten Dimitri’s attention. “Where are they now?”

The courier turned to him. “She said there’d be a youth to ask that question. She said don’t answer him, because she didn’t want the youth putting themselves in danger to see her. She’s alive and well and hopes you’re staying the same.”

Lambert chuckled. “That would be her.”

Lambert opened the box to find letters and a few items inside. There were several letters bundled together for Dimitri, and one each for Felix, Glenn, Dedue, Sylvain and Ingrid. He was surprised to see one addressed for Rodrigue as well. He picked up the one for him.

_Your Majesty,_

_I hope this finds you, Dimitri, and the others well. My father was against me sending even these letters and I know that he has his reasons, perhaps you may have forbidden it, but I need to try. I have missed you all a great deal, and I still hold regrets about how I left. I never did thank you for all that you offered to me. I know you paid my father for my work, but as a commoner, you gave me more liberties than I had realized at the time. It is for that, and because I miss Dimitri something terrible that I reach out to you. Dimitri liked listening to the stories of my travels so most of these letters are some of his favorites plus some new ones. There have been more attempts on my life since I left, but none that I haven’t been able to handle quickly. I hope that they have left you and your son alone. I have foiled a few more attempts in hopes that they aren’t able to get close enough to try. I am on one such hunt now so be watchful. They are circling the castle and I have yet to find their nest. Please stay vigilant and safe. I know as a king you have no need for treasures, but please accept this as a thank you for allowing the time I had staying at your castle._

_Byleth_

Inside the box marked for him was a small carved lion that would serve as a quill holder with a place to hold his ink between the lion’s tail. He put it to the side and handed the bundle of letters and box to Dimitri. He then handed Glenn and Dedue their packages. After taking out Sylvain, Ingrid’s and Felix’s items he turned to the others.

“We’ll use the same box to send back. That way she knows that it did get here. Go and form a reply — when you’re ready we’ll send it back. As for you, thank you for the delivery. I can have food and drink brought while you wait,” Lambert said.

The courier bowed. “Thank you, it is most appreciated. It’s not often that I get assigned such a task that would bring me here. What is the girl to you, may I ask?”

“She’s a mercenary that helped us with a few matters and her fighting skill is without question,” Lambert answered.

The courier nodded. “I see, forgive me for prying.”

Glenn held up a multicolored whetstone. “That little minx. How’d she get her hands on one of these.”

“These are seeds for plants from Duscur. What did she get you, Your Highness?” Dedue asked.

Dimitri opened his box. Inside was a note that read that she was sorry that it was rusty, but with a bit of care, it would be able to get as good as new. She recognized the mark and that the merchant hadn’t realized what it was. Like the dagger he gifted her, she hoped that this could protect him if he really needed it. He pulled the dagger out of the box and his mouth dropped when he saw the same thing she did.

Glenn tried to snatch it out of his hands. “That’s one of Zoltan’s daggers! How did she get her hands on that?”

Dimitri pulled himself back and glared at Glenn. “She said she found it among a merchant’s wears that weren’t aware of what they had.”

Glenn composed himself before asking to see it again, letting Dimitri hold the whetstone she gifted him. Glenn inspected it. “Should be easy to restore. Just hasn’t had a good polish for a while. You gotta admire Zoltan, he was one of the best craftsmen of his age. I wonder why a dagger of all things for you.” He swapped the items back.

“I gave her one before I left for Duscur. She put in the note that she wished for this to protect me too. I also took her into the armory one day and spent half of that time talking about Zoltan so to her it probably fit what she knew of me.” Dimitri answered.

He wanted to start reading through her letters, but he wanted to make sure that the reply was able to get to her and he wanted to go through these and take his time with them. He had been a little heartbroken after she left so suddenly, but to know that she had been thinking about him too this entire time was comforting. It made him feel a bit guilty for his thoughts a month ago. She had missed him and had been thinking about him too.

He left for his room with his new prize and grabbed the letters he had written for her over the time she was gone. He had been waiting for an opportunity to send them, but now he wondered if the contents would be worth bothering her with. He set the dagger next to the stuffed lion she gifted him before she left. She knew she was leaving and hadn’t said goodbye. That had stung him worse than the wounds he had sustained.

He grabbed some parchment and started to make his reply. He had missed her terribly. He noticed one letter that was on top of the rest that were bound together. He separated it from the bundle. The rest were probably like his pile for her. The others weren’t marked, but this one had his name scrolled across it in neat handwriting.

_Dimitri,_

_I still regret leaving so suddenly. You’ll find that in a few of these letters, and I do apologize for repeating myself, but I can’t seem to help it. Being so close to the kingdom I can’t help the flood of memories that have left my mind distracted. I hope you like your gift. I am sorry that it could not be given on your birthday, but when I saw it, I thought of you immediately. I truly hope that you have been able to stay safe. That night I almost lost you, I realized what it was to know fear. For the first time, I couldn’t keep the dam of emotions back, it was overwhelming, but it was worse to know that you might be taken from this world because of me. Perhaps one day I can see you again, but until the threat that looms over us is taken care of I can not take that chance. Know that I miss you and the times we spent together were truly my happiest memories. I hope you can rise above the ashes at your feet and become the great leader I know you can be. Know that I protect you from the shadows even though you can’t see me._

_Your shield, Byleth_

Dimitri read and reread the letter. Knowing her, she probably didn’t realize how intimate it had sounded. Dimitri wasn’t sure what the feeling he had blooming in his chest was either, but it was bittersweet. He wanted to see her again. It was nice to get this much, but he felt like being selfish and going to find her. She could be in town right now based on the gifts and the fact that the courier was told to get right back to her. He also recognized the object that she had given to his father. There was a merchant in town that specified in making such carvings. Ingrid had pointed them out because he also made carvings of the knights. Actually, based on the size of the box that was with Ingrid’s note it wouldn’t surprise him if that was what Byleth had gotten for her. All of the gifts felt so personal. She had given a lot of thought on what to get them. He grabbed his quill and ink and began to write.

_Byleth,_

_I wish that we could meet face to face once more. Dedue and Glenn have both been doing well and have been helpful with my sanity. I can not seem to convince Dedue to call me by my name anymore after he learned about my title. Glenn uses the title still on most occasions. I miss hearing my name from you every day. I remember what you told me the night we returned from Duscur. I know you stay away for what you feel is the right thing to do, but I have missed your presence dearly. I am humbled by such an amazing gift, so thank you. I will treat it with care and try not to break it. I have missed your lessons and Glenn is itching to spar with you to see how much he has improved. Thank you for what you have done, but isn’t a shield better used when it is closer to the one it protects? I know my father would be happy to have you as a knight or some similar title here if you wish to stay with us. Please consider it, but know that you do not need any titles to be welcomed to stay._

_Dimitri_

He hoped he wasn’t being too forward. He didn’t have anything for her besides the letters. With the guilt he was carrying for his thoughts on his birthday he wanted to give her something too. He had been in her thoughts over the time she was gone. He unbundled the letters and saw that some did have things scrolled over top. The ones towards the bottom were older based on the coloring of the envelope and the creases that marred them. Two of them had happy birthday written on them. The one at the bottom caught his attention. It didn’t have anything written on it but there were round stains on them, like rain, or tears. He tore that one open.

_Dimitri,_

_I am so sorry for what I’m contemplating, but I don’t think I am going to be able to say goodbye to you tomorrow. Every time I think about it my chest hurts and I don’t know why. Cornelia wasn’t working alone. I saw the same bird mask you described at Duscur. Whoever this group is, they want you and your father dead. I want nothing more than to stay with you, but I cannot allow them to run free. They also want me dead for my meddling and I will not bring more danger to you then what you already have to face. I don’t know how this will affect you, but I know that if you ask me to stay I will not have the strength to resist your request. You have come to mean a great deal to me and that is why I will do what I can to protect you and your father. I am thinking of handing this letter to Lambert to give to you, but again I’m not sure if it will bring with it pain or relief. The last thing I want to do is bring you more pain. Please take care of yourself Dimitri. Once I’ve dealt with those that wish you harm I will return to you if you still want me at your side after this. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me._

_Byleth_

Dimitri’s hands shook. She wrote this right before she left, but hadn’t been able to leave it with him. All this time he thought that she hadn’t even thought of saying goodbye and he had been angry at her for it. To see the evidence that she cared only made him feel more guilty for his thoughts. He was such a fool. He went back to his letter to send her. He put ‘ _I can forgive you Byleth._ ’ in the space still on the page. 

He wished he had something to give her, but that would have to wait. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity he was given. He also didn’t want to entice anyone to steal what was placed in the box. When he got back to the room with the courier Dimitri noticed he was the first to arrive.

He couldn’t seem to help himself, but to ask. “She is here in Fhirdiad, isn’t she?”

The courier smiled. “She did say you were a smart lad as well. You must be our prince. It is good to finally be able to lay eyes on you. It’s so rare to see you outside the castle after all.”

Dimitri bowed his head. “Yes, I am.”

The courier closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “She talked about you fondly. Her face was so blank until she brought you up. Just a quirk of her lips, but there was so much warmth in her voice. You mean a lot to her. She wants you to stay safe and we need our prince. Please, when I leave, don’t follow me. She’ll come back to you when the time is right.”

Dimitri nodded solemnly. “I miss her.”

The courier nodded in agreement. “Trust me, Your Highness, she misses you too. Her mission is almost complete, she said. It won’t be long now.”

Dimitri sighed and put his letters in the box. “Please, let her know that she’s always welcome here.”

“She must be some lass to hold your heart so strongly.”

Dimitri raised his hands. “Oh no, nothing like that. I owe my life to her and I haven’t been able to repay that favor. I do like her, she was a good teacher and fun to be around, but…” 

The courier put down his plate of food. “Ah, yes. Duty before all other distractions. But tell me young prince, do you want to live in a world where you aren’t allowed to love who you wish? You have the power to change that. Don’t let your doubts and duty get in the way of being happy.”

Dimitri shook his head. He wished it was that easy. “A king needs to put his people first.” 

The courier rubbed his chin. “True, but tell me if the choice of a wife came between a girl you love that would be good for the people and for you, versus a noble girl who would only want to spoil herself and neglect the people which is the better choice?” 

Lambert walked into the room. “Very wise advice you’re offering my son. The politics of things are important, but in the end, the girl that would make the better queen would be the first one. The last thing the kingdom would need is a spoiled brat who would serve her own needs before the people. The job is stressful enough without needing to worry about an enemy in your household.”

The courier shrunk down in his seat. “I apologize for butting in with my opinion Your Majesty.”

Lambert put his own letter in the box. “No, it is sound advice. There is a reason I haven’t engaged my son to a woman yet. I want his choice to be the one that benefits both him and the kingdom. I’ve found that betrothals sometimes makes the partners feel entitled to something that they have no right to.” 

Dimitri looked up at Lambert with wide eyes. It wasn’t the answer that he had expected his father to say. 

The courier breathed a sigh of relief. “It was still none of my business. I just don’t want what happened to my sister to repeat. You’ve experienced much loss already. There are only so many wounds a person can take.”

Dedue and Glenn came back with letters of their own. The courier stood and bowed to them. “Thank you for your kindness and food. I will make sure this gets to back to the lass.”

Lambert nodded. “Thank you for the delivery. Can you send her a message as well? I would like her to be here tomorrow morning for a report on her activities. If she can’t come tomorrow then anytime within the week will be fine.”

The courier nodded. “As you wish your Majesty. Just don’t come looking for my head if she doesn’t obey your order.”

Lambert chuckled. “I doubt there will be a reason to worry.”

\--------------------------

When Dimitri stepped into the dining hall and saw Byleth one of the mornings after that exchange at the breakfast table his heart skipped a beat and leapt into his throat. She was discussing something with his father and sitting in his usual seat next to him. Dimitri thought he had to be dreaming for a moment. There was a small bag at her feet. Her hair was in a tangled disarray. She definitely did not look the part of someone who belonged here. 

Lambert gave her a small smile. “Byleth, my invitation I gave you before you left still stands. If you wish it, you may call Fhirdiad your home. We would love it if you would stay here with us. Dimitri especially, I know that he’s missed you.” 

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I’d like that Lambert. Would you like me to resume my old duties to train and give reports?”

Lambert shook his head. “I want you to rest for now, so no training, but I do expect detailed reports of all of your marks and where you found them while you’ve been gone.”

“I’ve been keeping a journal of that. I would be happy to give it to you as evidence,” Byleth said. 

“Every person you took down was a threat to my family and the Kingdom. Consider those marks your payment to allow your stay here. You are not required to do anything here unless you wish to do it. You do not have to take any title and have free rein to explore the castle. Would you agree to that arrangement?”

Dimitri hung his head as a great weight seemed to crush him. “And if she wants to leave she has to say goodbye this time.”

Byleth turned her head to look at him. She rose out of her chair and came to him. She brushed some of his bangs from his face before she retreated her hand. He was getting irritated with how long it was starting to get, especially after Lady Cassandra had mistaken him for a maiden. He would like it if he could lay it back as his father’s hair did, but it was always unruly and never wanted to cooperate. He wondered what she thought of it. The piece she brushed only went back to where it was and he didn’t mean to make the irritated face that made her look away from him. He didn’t want her to look so forlorn. 

“I am sorry that I took so long, Dimitri.” She pulled Dimitri into a hug. She closed her eyes as she whispered apologies. She was here, after all this time. He was trying not to cry, but Dimitri did lean into the embrace. 

Byleth looked over to Lambert. “I agree to the terms, and I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

Dimitri clutched at her then. All of the emotions he had buried came flooding forth with those simple words. “I missed you. Please, don’t leave without saying goodbye again.”

Byleth held him as he cried. His grip started to loosen as he realized he could have hurt her. “I didn’t mean to lose my composure. I’m sorry.”

She pet his hair back as she pressed her forehead against his. “You know you don’t need to apologize for those things with me Dimitri. It was my fault, I shouldn’t have left like that. I got permission from my father, I’m free to do what I want. My life is mine and I chose to spend it here.” 

She moved to kiss his forehead and wipe away his tears. Dimitri stepped away from her. He was already acting inappropriately. She pulled her hands back. 

Lambert nodded. “Then we welcome you. If you need anything in particular let us know.”

Byleth’s lips quirked into a small smile as she turned to Lambert. “As far as what we discussed before Dimitri came in, please stay vigilant. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to them first.”

Lambert shook his head. “You have done excellent work Byleth. There was no way to get them all. You are better off staying close. Now finish eating. Dimitri, I want you to eat something as well, then bring her back to her old room near yours.”

Byleth nodded and returned to the table. Dimitri sat beside her as she went back to nibbling and telling his father about the different places that she had found the groups and the vile magic they’ve been using. She wouldn’t go into detail here at the table, but she did fish a journal out of her bag to give to him. Peeking down the only other things in there was a change of clothes covering most of everything from his view, but he noticed his bundle of letters. 

After Dimitri finished with his food he led her through the corridors. “Is that all of your things?”

Byleth nodded. “I usually travel light.”

Dimitri chuckled; anytime they traveled they filled several saddlebags with supplies and clothing. His face fell as he remembered the reason she’d be traveling by herself. “I’m sorry that you had to stain your hands for us. It wasn’t your burden to bear. You could have gotten yourself killed in the process.” 

She shrugged. “It was something I needed to do. I couldn’t let those rats do what they wanted. Look how much pain and suffering they’ve caused. The more of them I found, the more corpses I discovered.”

Dimitri turned on her then. “Do you not care about the lives you took? Can you truly kill without feeling anything?”

Byleth flinched from him. His hands were shaking and he regretted snapping at her, but he needed to know.

Her voice was calm in comparison to his. “It depends on the enemy. These ones I’ve been after, I have no sympathy for. Their victims are many and if cutting them down means that they can’t torture anyone else, then so be it. There are some that still haunt me, but the ones that I couldn’t protect haunt me more. I kill to protect, that is all. Even the jobs my father takes are meant to defend those who cannot help themselves from those who want to take advantage of that weakness.”

They began to walk again in silence. Dimitri looked down as he walked. “They expect a king to be strong, to be a pillar, and protect his people. I couldn’t even do anything to protect a friend.”

She thought for a moment. “Sometimes even a king needs to depend on others in order to stay alive. You can’t always be the one who rushes in and puts yourself in danger. It’s what people like me and your knights are for. We do the work that you shouldn’t need to stain your own hands red. We pay the price for those we serve, not as a sacrifice, but because we believe it was worth taking up our weapons to begin with. If we fail, the best thing we can hope for is that the one we cared about is still alive.”

He stopped moving. “You shouldn’t have to! There shouldn’t be any justification to have to kill another. You say those things so easily, but how can that be true? How can one life mean so much more than another? Why is death the only answer?” 

He felt her hand at the top of his head. He looked up at her. “Sometimes you have no choice, but there are more peaceful methods. The main problem is being able to trust that the enemy you’ve captured. People are capable of change, but for some, it’s not easy. You’re as likely to get a surrender as you are a knife in your back.”

Dimitri nodded. That made sense to him. “I was too harsh, I’m sorry. I keep finding myself apologizing. I really don’t know what I should feel right now. I am happy that you’re back. I feel guilty for all the anger I held. It’s a little overwhelming.”

Byleth ruffled his hair. “I know it’s complicated. As soon as we get to the room I’d like to take a bath. I came straight here after I found an empty nest of enemies. They’re too close and I don’t like it, but I shouldn’t have hugged your earlier while I’m all dirty like this.”

Dimitri looked down, there weren’t any stains and it wasn’t like they’d be having company anytime soon. He did like the hug, but he wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to admit it.

“You there! What do you think you’re doing with the prince?”

Dimitri cringed as he recognized that voice. He never did get along with his uncle, Rufus.

Byleth took her hand off of him. “He’s taking me to my room so I can get cleaned before we face the rest of the day. It was His Majesty’s orders.” 

Rufus glared at Byleth. “A dirty stray like you doesn’t belong in this castle.” 

Dimitri found his fists clenching at that remark. “Leave her be, Uncle!” 

“And why should I? She’s not any noble’s daughter that I’ve seen. None of them would carry a sword. She is not a knight.” Rufus laughed. “Has Lambert really sunk so low to let a tramp like this near his son? A lowly mercenary, how embarrassing.”

“Lord Rufus! I would not go insulting our guests like that. His Majesty already informed me that she’ll be staying with us.” Dimitri noticed Glenn coming up from the other side of the hallway with Dedue on his heels. They had been sparring together this morning if Dimitri remembered their schedule correctly. 

Rufus growled as he turned towards Glenn. 

Glenn ignored him and went straight for a handshake with Byleth. “Good to see you again. How’s your father? Is he on another Kingdom job? We always appreciate the muscle the Blade Breaker offers.”

Rufus seemed to recognize Jeralt’s nickname and gaped.

Byleth took his gloved hand. “I’m not sure. I’ve been working by myself.”

It was Glenn’s turn to gape. “You did all that damage yourself? The last nest we heard about had fifteen mages.” 

Rufus coughed into his hand. “Just watch those wandering hands of hers. She shouldn’t be touching him like that.” He continued down the hallway with a huff.

“Charming,” Byleth said drolly.

Glenn chuckled. “Yeah, just be glad he is not the king. I can see why he made that comment. It’s called a bath you animal.”

If it wasn’t for Glenn’s small chuckle Dimitri would have thought Glenn was insulting her too. “I was taking her to her room for one.”

“Glenn, are you in charge of defense and security now?” Byleth asked.

Glenn put his hand on the hilt of his sword. “Yes, let me guess: you’re here because you feel trouble?”

Byleth nodded. “Yeah, and I need you to be prepared tonight.”

Glenn nodded. “Understood.”

The guys gathered in the hallway as Byleth bathed and made herself comfortable in the room. Dedue was listing off things she was going to need. Clothing was going to be one of them. She probably didn’t have much with her based on the size of the bag. Since Lambert had asked her to rest anything in the training ground was off limits for today. Since it had been so long since she had been here Dedue suggested that Dimitri give her a tour to make sure that she remembered the layout well enough. 

Dedue wanted to show her the garden that Lambert let him take care of on the castle grounds. It was the one pastime besides cooking that Dedue enjoyed. Most of the time he would be at Dimitri’s side and waiting on him. Lambert informed them that Dimitri’s classes would be canceled for the day. 

They had spent the entire day together. Dimitri couldn’t remember feeling this relaxed. She refused to talk about the camps she found but she did tell him about the places she visited. Lunch was served outside and it was something Dedue cooked. He hadn’t been able to properly thank her for the part she played in saving him so he was going to start today to continue paying it off. Byleth had protested at first, but with one bite of the food she stared at him and said he could be in her debt for as long as he wanted as long as he made food for her like this. 

The smile on her face was wide for once and it made Dimitri smile as well. Lambert met with them during dinner before sending them all off to an early bedtime. Dimitri noticed that his father pulled Byleth to the side for a hushed conversation before he sent her back to Dimitri. Something was up, and it sent him on edge. When they got to his room he looked over to hers. 

“Byleth, would you mind if I stayed with you a little longer? I’m not ready to sleep just yet.”

She breathed what seemed like a sigh of relief before she gave him a small smile. “Yes, you may.”

She led him to her room and took off her shoes. He followed suit and she sat down on the bed. She stretched before laying herself down. She put her hands behind her head as she bent one of her knees to sway it back and forth. “It’s been fun today. I don’t know when the last time I relaxed actually was.”

“I know what you mean. It hasn’t been near as bright around here without you around.”

She patted the space beside her. “I don’t bite Dimitri. I know I might not be sick or hurt right now, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you close.”

Dimitri hesitated. He really shouldn’t be in her room like this, but he couldn’t get past the fear that the moment he would check the room in the morning that she’d be gone. He came onto the bed and he contented himself next to her without touching her. They talked for a while about random subjects before he yawned.

She began to pet his hair and it answered his question as to why cats would purr when they were petted. It did feel really nice and soothing. Dimitri wasn’t sure when he fell asleep to the sound of her humming and her fingers running through his hair, but for once he didn’t delve into nightmares in the beginning.

\--------------------------

Byleth woke up as her power sent a jolt down her spine. She got behind the door as it creaked open. The assassin's blade glittered in the moonlight as they approached Dimitri. Byleth pounced and used her sword’s sheath to pull the man back into a chokehold. 

“Who do you work for?” Byleth’s voice was a soft hiss against the gurgle of the man fighting for breath.

“You’ll regret getting in our way,” he choked. 

“I’ve been hunting you dastards for a while, this is nothing new,” Byleth said.

The man tried to strike at her. “Then you’re the one who killed our entire company a few nights ago.”

She kicked his legs out from under him. “Guilty, I couldn’t let you all roam free now could I? Look how close you got to fail right before you can complete your mission.”

“We will kill them. You can’t be there to stop us every time,” he hissed. 

Byleth laughed low. “I am the Ashen Demon and you rats keep threatening the one I protect. As long as I am his shield you will not touch him. Now answer me, who do you work for? Why do they want the Blaiddyd line dead?”

He continued to struggle. “Death does not scare me, demon. We will take your black heart as well.”

“Oh, there are better ways to make you talk. I took your friends too quickly, but you little straggler, you will be begging for death before I’m done. Now tell me what I want to know. I’ve been tracking your movements, but I don’t know the source.”

He started to panic beneath her. “Please, they scare me more than you do. You don’t know what they do to traitors.”

Byleth smiled. “Then enlighten me.”

“The Agarthan ….”

Byleth heard a noise behind her, towards the hallway. She turned her body so it was shielded by her quarry. Whatever they were about to say was cut off by a dagger to the heart. Agarthan, so at least she had a term, whether they be a gang, cult, or otherwise she had a string to follow. She threw the dead body aside and made a move as if she was going to chase the figure down the hallway. She saw the purple mist that indicated a warp before immediately dodging back into the room. The mage was trying to warp themselves right next to Dimitri, but she was already back to a defensive position.

\--------------------------

Dimitri woke up the moment she had gotten off the bed, but he stayed down, wondering what she was doing. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep with how much it usually dodged him, but her humming had been so nice to listen too. He heard the door creak open but he knew he heard her go to the other side. There was a rustle of fabric and a male voice grunting out.

Dimitri heard the sound of metal digging into flesh as Byleth’s weight crashed on the bed beside him. Her back crashed against his as she writhed. Her breathing caught in the struggle with someone else. Dimitri flipped himself over as he saw her pushing a knife away from her throat as the mage readied a spell with their other hand. One of her arms was pinned and her dagger out of her reach on the bed near him. He couldn’t move. It was like his mind and body were paralyzed. His breathing went out of control. It was like he was trapped inside another nightmare. 

Byleth rocked herself against the bed. She used the dip in the mattress to angle it so she could kick the mage off of her. She grabbed the dagger and dodged the spell. It hit the pillow as feathers scattered everywhere. Before the feathers fell to the ground she had grabbed the dagger buried deep into the mage’s body. She twisted to make sure the attack was fatal and pulled the blade back. The body crumpled to the ground as she turned back to the bed.

He cursed internally and called himself a coward. He hadn’t done a single thing to help her. He could have died if she hadn’t been here. She could have died from his inability to act. He felt the bed sink again as she climbed back on and took him in her arms in a tight hug. She whispered to him and pet his hair. 

“Remember what I taught you last time. Deep breaths, Dimitri. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You’re safe and so am I.”

He wrapped his arms around her. He felt safe with her, despite the fact of what she had just done. He should have done something, anything to help protect her. She felt warm. He realized then how much of her was pressed against him and swallowed. If she wanted to hurt him she could do it easily, but he knew that she wouldn’t do that. 

He did as she suggested as he felt the shaking dissipate. He wasn’t sure how long she held him. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. The spell he seemed to be under shattered when she kissed his cheek and slunk off the bed.

She held out her hand to him. “I want to go check up on your father.”

Dimitri blinked a few times before he was able to shake himself out of his stupor and grabbed her hand. She pulled him off the bed and to her side. He saw the two dead assassins on the floor and began to shake again. 

She wrapped her arm around his waist. “You’re safe. They can’t hurt you now.”

Dimitri grimaced. That wasn’t the problem. He couldn’t keep relying on her like this. He needed to be able to kill as she did without hesitating. The moment he hesitated on a battlefield he would end up being to one on the ground, or she would pay for it if he didn’t. That thought scared him worse than the thought of his own death. He had to stop being so weak-hearted and freezing when it counted. When they reached Lambert’s room the glow from their family’s holy relic in Lambert’s hand caught Dimitri’s attention before the bodies on the floor did. 

Lambert nodded to Byleth. “Thank you for your warning. I kept this close to me tonight and used wards in case they tried that sleep spell again. I see Dimitri is safe as well. Thank you for that. Is there any more danger?”

Byleth shook her head. “As far as my powers go, everything feels calm now.”

Lambert nodded. “Good. Sleep well, both of you. Byleth, I know why you left the first time, but please consider staying with us.”

Byleth bowed her head. “I will.”

She put a hand on his back to usher him out of the room. Dimitri couldn’t get the image out of his head. His father hadn’t needed anyone to protect him. Lambert had been able to defend himself. She had led him back to her room a moment to grab her bag. She brought them into his room and he wondered what her intentions were. She started changing out of her clothes behind the privacy screen that was sitting in the corner. 

He said her name hesitantly and she poked her head out from behind the screen. Her shoulder was bare and he found himself blushing before he turned himself away from her. He sat on the corner of the bed with his back turned away from the screen as he chastised himself again. She came out a few moments later and he froze again as the bed sank as she came behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m glad I could keep you safe. You still seem shaken. Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” 

She shouldn’t have had to do it, to begin with. He put his hand on hers. “Don’t leave again. Stay with me please.”

She nuzzled into his neck before she moved her arms onto his chest. She pulled him with her to lay down and he found himself stiff as she snuggled up to his back. She moved the arm that was trapped beneath him to rest like a pillow underneath his head as her other arm curled against his chest. 

She pulled him close to her. “I’ll stay. I should have at least said goodbye. I’m sorry I was such a coward Dimitri.”

The last word he’d use for her was a coward. “I can forgive you for that.”

She exhaled and he could feel her relaxing behind him as she bent her arm to pet his hair. It was improper for them to be like this, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe and warm as her humming drowned out the voices in his head. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep.

\--------------------------

Byleth woke up and stretched. She tried to untangle herself from Dimitri. He was holding onto her arm like a lifeline. He whimpered in his sleep and she quit moving. She pet his hair as she studied him. In the year she was gone he had grown so much. It wouldn’t be too long before he got taller than her. If he reached even half the height of his father, he was going to tower over her. 

All the time she had been gone, he kept her thoughts occupied. Guilt was not something she felt often, but she found herself regretting her action to leave repeatedly. She should have told him. It hadn’t been fair to him at all. She still remembered what he put in his letter. It was true: shields worked best when they were close by. She had almost lost her father that day because his shield had been knocked aside. If she was going to call herself Dimitri’s shield she should stay near him. 

She had read all of his letters and in all of them, she saw past the formality. Sadness, anger, hope that she’d be back, but what caught her attention the most was how much he missed her too. She had thought it best to go back out and take down the threats before they got close. She thought as a warrior first, not a friend should have. If she had been any later in arriving in Fhirdiad her power wouldn’t have alerted her to the danger in time to save him.

She hugged Dimitri closer. She almost failed in what she had left in order to prevent. He muttered her name in his sleep as he moved his arms closer. Byleth took her chance to snatch back her arm. She used the pillow so his head wasn’t jostled too much but he groaned and opened his eyes as he turned to face her.

“You’re back, I missed you. Don’t go away again.” His voice sounded like he was still asleep.

She pet his hair again. “I won’t be going too far. I want to stay and be with you a while.”

He relaxed back to sleep. She shook her head and got up to change back into some casual clothes from her pack. She found a mirror and grimaced that there was blood in her hair. She had been exhausted when she had pulled Dimitri down from staying awake to intercept whoever was setting off her power. The fight itself had been more of a struggle than she had wanted. She had let them get too close. 

It was still no excuse to sleep without cleaning herself off first. She grabbed her pack and went back into her designated room to use its facilities. Glenn was there and inspecting the two assassins from last night. He looked up at her when she came through the door.

“Nice aim. Did you or Dimitri get hurt last night?” Glenn asked.

Byleth shook her head. “Neither of us are injured that I know of. I’m going to take a bath myself and I’ll join everyone for breakfast.”

Glenn raised an eyebrow at that. “Where did you sleep last night?”

Byleth opened up the bathroom door. “With Dimitri.”

She was through the door and had it shut before she could see the gape Glenn had on his face. 

\--------------------------

There was no way Glenn just heard that right. Did she say she spent last night with the prince? He raised himself up. His inspection was done anyway. He made his way to Dimitri’s room. The bathroom door was shut. 

He knocked once. “Your Highness, I’d like to talk to you the moment you’re decent again.”

He heard Dimitri’s voice from the other side saying that it wouldn’t take too much longer. It was a higher pitch than usual. Glenn opened the door expecting an enemy to be in the room there with him. Dimitri ducked further into the tub as Glenn looked around.

He sheathed the sword that he had pulled out a fraction. “Forgive the intrusion. Are you ok? You didn’t sound like yourself.”

Dimitri looked away. Something was definitely wrong when Dimitri began stuttering for an answer. He finally stopped trying and rested his chin on his knees. “Is she still here?”

Glenn shook his head and turned around towards the door. “She went back into her guest room. She said that she’ll meet everyone for breakfast shortly. Did she force you to do anything unsavory Dimitri? Is that why you’re flustered?”

“I wasn’t even sure when I fell asleep. I didn’t mean to do it. She was warm and comfortable and her humming was so soothing. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disappoint you all by sleeping with a girl.”

Glenn tried to keep his bubbling laughter under control. A smirk ghosted his lips. “Your Highness, if you’re talking about Sylvain’s terms for sleeping, what you and her did last night wasn’t it. Don’t worry about it. As long as she didn’t force you to do anything or touch you inappropriately then I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“I was the one being indecent. It’s bad enough that my body does this to me when I’m alone. To wake up and have the risk of her seeing me that way, I don’t think I could bear it.” Dimitri’s tone worried him. What in the world was he talking about?

Then it clicked. He was a teenage boy and he had a crush on Byleth. Of course, his body was going to react positively to being held and comforted by her. Glenn pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was it always him that had to teach this crap?

Glenn exhaled a breath. “It’s normal Dimitri, especially right when you wake up. Felix and Sylvain would be going through it, I went through it. Even His Majesty at a younger age would have had to deal with it too. Please, for my sanity, don’t ask why.”

“I… thank you Glenn. It does put my mind at ease. Could you do me a favor? Even if it’s only for a day, I don’t want her to leave just yet. Can you make sure she stays within the castle?”

Glenn nodded as he opened the door. “As you command, Your Highness.”

“I do like it when you use my name.” Dimitri remarked before Glenn stepped out. 

“When I use your name and not your title you’ll know I’m telling you something that matters. Otherwise, get used to it, Your Highness. You know the protocols.”

Glenn didn’t look back as he shut the door, but he could feel Dimitri’s gaze at his back like an itch. When he saw His Majesty he was going to have to tell him to talk with his son. Just the despair Dimitri had in his voice sent alarm bells at something that shouldn’t be a problem. Glenn told him what he needed right then and there to keep him calm, but Lambert was going to have to explain further, especially if Byleth was going to stay here.

When Byleth came out of her bath she was wearing a long-sleeve black turtleneck and black riding pants. She seemed surprised to see Glenn leaning against the wall as she walked out. It was enough to make her tense and stop midstride. 

“The Prince asked me to make sure you don’t attempt an escape today. I know for certain that I will not let you leave these grounds until you spar with me.”

Byleth smiled. “Trust me. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I might have a lead, but Lambert’s network will be a lot better than any I can manage for searching. The enemy never should have gotten this close. I’ve hunted all the ones I could and my neglect could have cost them their lives last night. I’ve missed Dimitri too. Even if it’s only for a little while, it would be nice to rest.” 

Glenn brought his amber gaze to hers. “Just do us all a favor. If you need to leave again, say goodbye. It hurt him when you left last time. Also might be best not to share a bed with royalty from here on out before anyone gets the wrong idea. He said he actually slept last night, so we’ll see how that part goes. Just don’t… don’t toy with him.”

Byleth looked away. “It was never my intention to hurt him.”

Glenn scratched the back of his neck. “I know, but it still happened. I’m hoping that you’ll stay. Since Duscur, since you left, he hasn’t been the same. You can at least mend whatever your absence did.” He turned to step out the door. “And thanks for the whetstone. Felix liked that buckle for the sword scabbard. He’ll want to see you too when the old man brings him by. I still haven’t heard the end of how much he wants more training from you.”

Byleth nodded as she moved next to him to head back to Dimitri’s room. “Thought you two would like them.” 

They continued talking as Dimitri stepped out into the main hallway. Dimitri was blushing at first, but he settled in next to her and started asking her questions about where she had traveled to. There was a vibrance in Dimitri that Glenn hadn’t seen in a while. He hoped that she meant what she said about wanting to stay. It would be good for Dimitri. 

Last night when Lambert told him that Byleth would be taking the guard point for Dimitri it had made his blood boil that they would still put that much faith in her. Yet she had done her job and she had even comforted him after the danger was done. Glenn knew how many nights Dimitri stayed awake. Dedue would try to help Dimitri where he could, but the relationship had turned more into a vassal and lord relationship. What Dimitri needed was a friend, something they weren’t allowed to be with him. Glenn hoped that she would fill that role for him.

When they reached the table Lambert was already there with various fruit and pastries set out for them. “Good to see you all in such high spirits.”

Glenn bowed. “Yes, I have a matter that I will need to discuss with you in private. It’s not urgent, but I’d appreciate it if you’d be able to see me if you are able to make time in your schedule later Your Majesty.”

Lambert nodded. “I have an opening until this afternoon. If you’d like to talk after breakfast, I’ll be available for it.”

Glenn nodded as Lambert turned his attention to Dimitri. He was probably noticing the same thing Glenn had caught about Dimitri’s demeanor. Glenn had never seen him look so well rested before in the past year. If they had gone to sleep right after the attack it would have been at least five or six hours of constant rest. Right now Dimitri was piling a plate for her that she nibbled on while he talked. 

Byleth nodded before she leaned back and ruffled up Dimitri’s hair. “So what would you like to do? Glenn has asked to spar with me, but the rest of my day belongs to you.”

Lambert smiled at the expression Dimitri made. His lips twisted to a calm line as Rufus entered the room. 

“What is she doing at the table?” The condensation in his voice was perfect for the stuck up noble that Rufus was.

The day they let Glenn put Rufus out of his misery would be a blessing to them all. “She has every right to be here. She’s a guest here, same as you.”

Rufus glared at him. “Dogs should learn to respect their masters. You know better than to bark at me.”

Glenn had learned about Rufus’s behavior long ago. It was a miracle that Lambert had been given the crest instead of him. Rufus would bring ruin to the kingdom and its ideals. 

Byleth gave a small huff that could have been laughter. “You are no master. Plus, there’s only so many times you can kick a dog before it turns on you.”

Rufus turned his glare to her. “You are a dog who answers to the sound of a fat coin purse. Do not think that I don’t know what you are here for. A commoner like yourself has no right to even be in the same room with us. Did you plan these attacks just to worm your way into their good side?” He turned towards his brother. “Lambert, do you really want something like her near your son? He’s young and easily attached. She could take advantage of him. All someone has to do is ask her to kill him herself and offer the right price! ”

Lambert rose. “You will hold your tongue, Rufus! If you are going to continue to harass her I will find you another place to stay that isn’t here at the castle. She is a valuable asset to this kingdom and I will not have you spout such venom at her.”

Rufus’s eyes went wide. “Brother, you can’t intend to let her stay. Dimitri will need a noble wife, it’s too dangerous to let this minx into your home and let her seduce him to her whims.”

Byleth paused as she was bringing the glass to her lips. “I am perfectly aware of my station, but that does not determine my worth. Dimitri is not ready to marry and I hope when the time comes it is someone that he likes. I am perfectly aware of his station as well. When the time comes that I must stand aside I will do so. I do not like you insinuating that I am only here for my own benefit.”

Rufus snorted. “As if I care if you’re insulted! Your loyalty can be bought and sold. You are nothing but a sellsword. You can’t fool me into thinking you actually care. Why are you here, truly?”

Byleth mused a moment. “Besides my father and Eric, Dimitri and Lambert are the only ones I’ve connected with. If I am to be Dimitri’s shield I should stay near him. I’ve killed hundreds of marks this past year. Whatever organization was after them should be crippled enough. I did what I can and my hunt is at a standstill. I want to rest, and I’ve missed my friend.”

Rufus made a sound of disgust. “What is Lambert paying you for your services?”

Byleth tilted her head. “He’s paying me back for my marks by allowing me to stay here.”

Rufus let out an unamused snort. “No allowance, no gifts, or demands?”

Byleth shook her head. “I’ve never needed much. I might need some clothing since I only own the two sets, but my father left me with some coin.”

Rufus grinned. “So you are nothing but a beggar asking for scraps.”

Glenn caught Dimitri’s fists clenching on the table out of the corner of his eye. They couldn’t let this continue or it would get messy. Byleth stood and made her way to Rufus. Rufus wasn’t as tall as Lambert, but he still towered over Byleth. Glenn wondered what it was like for her to always have to look up to those she faced. Even he was taller than her, and yet her gaze always had an unsettling effect on those she turned it to. 

Her face was its usual mask as she approached Rufus. “Tell me, why do you feel that you have the right to act this way? You don’t know me, so how can you claim to know my heart and thoughts? I only mentioned my clothing because I will need to acquire some, but I never asked to be given any. There is not a thing I own that I did not earn first. You were born into what you have, so I guess I shouldn’t expect you to know what that’s like.”

Rufus raised his hand to slap her. “Insolent little…”

Byleth caught his hand before it impacted with her cheek. Glenn swallowed at the look she gave Rufus. Her eyes were sharp, her face devoid of any emotions. So this was the Ashen Demon, no wonder some men wet themselves at the mere mention. Rufus may not have the crest, but his bloodline gave him more strength than the average human. The fact that she stopped him so easily astounded Glenn. Rufus growled and raised his other hand for a punch. Before anyone could move Byleth pulled him forward, kneed him in the gut, and flipped him over herself onto his back.

Rufus wheezed. “Brother, do something about this insolent bi…”

Lambert sat back in his chair. “All I saw was her acting in self-defense. You threw the first blow and were about to throw another. I told you, she is a welcome guest here and, as you can see, more than capable of defending herself. I am well aware of what can happen if she stays near Dimitri, but I will let fate be what it may. I owe her too many debts to be able to repay them all. I will give you the ultimatum of behaving yourself or leaving this castle. If you are going to continue acting this way you will leave me no choice. I prefer her company much more than yours.”

Rufus growled and stood up. He winced and held his stomach. “She needs to be taught a lesson. A whirlwind like her will only stir up trouble.”

Dimitri stood and went to Byleth’s side. “She is my friend, uncle, and I won’t stand by as you try to hurt her.”

Glenn chuckled. “Lord Rufus, you do know that whirlwind is the famous Ashen Demon, don’t you? Do you really intend on making her an enemy of the Kingdom?”

Glenn relished how Rufus went pale at the news. He stared at Byleth with widened eyes. “The demon is a crestless commoner?”

Glenn rolled his eyes. That was all the idiot discerned from the news? 

Byleth put a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. “Come on Dimitri, if you’ve had enough food I’d like to see how much you’ve improved with your fighting form. Come with me to the training ground.”

Dimitri turned his glare from Rufus as his eyes softened as he looked up at her. “Yes, please.”

Glenn waved them off. “I’ll join you later. I still need to talk to His Majesty.”

Byleth nodded and bowed. “Thank you, Lambert. I am sorry if my presence here causes you more trouble.”

Lambert shook his head. “I am happy to have you here. I’m sorry if my brother is being a barbarian. I do hope that he can relearn his manners.”

Rufus sputtered but Lambert pinned a glare on him. Rufus looked down. “I am sorry for my behavior, demon.”

“Her name is Byleth; if you’re going to apologize, do it properly!” Dimitri’s roar surprised them all. The entire room froze and brought their eyes to Dimitri. The outburst was so unlike him to do with his usual demeanor. It even caught Glenn off guard. Rufus stared at him with confusion and disbelief written all over his face. 

Byleth pet his hair. “It’s alright. I’m used to it. As long as you don’t treat me that way I’ll be fine.”

Dimitri looked up at her horrified. “I would never.”

She chuckled and took his hand. “Come on then.”

Lambert shook his head as he watched them leave, a small smirk on his lips. He stood up and turned to Glenn. “You wanted to talk to me, Glenn?”

Glenn stood up as well. “Yes, Your Majesty. We will want to talk in private and I’m not sure if you will enjoy this particular conversation, but I feel that it’s necessary.”

Lambert nodded. “We’ll go to my study then.”

They left Rufus there as they went into Lambert’s study. It was as Glenn feared. Lambert hadn’t talked to Dimitri about any of the topics Glenn brought up. Glenn tried not to smile at the thought of how uncomfortable Lambert was going to be at broaching the subject with him, because Glenn wasn’t about to do it.

When Glenn made his way to the training grounds Dimitri was concentrating on his movements as Byleth evaluated him. She’d adjust Dimitri’s elbow or small things like that and Glenn enjoyed watching the small bit of red that would creep up on Dimitri’s face. What made the scene more enjoyable was that she seemed completely oblivious to the effect she had on him. When Dimitri made a hit to the test dummy and it cracked under his attack. Glenn paused as she smiled and patted his head. It had been too long since Glenn had seen Dimitri smile that wide. 

When they sparred, Dimitri watched from the sidelines. Glenn wound up flat on his back. Yes, he thought, it was good to have her back again. Even if she would mangle him up, he would only get stronger with such a good opponent around. 

\--------------------------

Byleth found the cat they used to feed. It was shivering outside the stables when she found it. Its fur was tangled and Dedue brought her a comb to help get it taken care of. Dimitri watched her as she carefully untangled all of the knots as the three of them sat in front of the fire place. Rufus had grumbled something about it having fleas and didn’t belong here but he was overruled and ignored. Dimitri brought the cat some food and Lambert watched them from his desk as she showed Dimitri how to pet it with the back of his hand. 

When the cat was fully detangled and fed Byleth and Dimitri moved to the sofa to talk some more. Lambert retired for the night and told Dimitri that his training would begin bright and early in the morning. He also invited Byleth to join in on Dimitri’s classes if she wanted to. 

Byleth noticed when Dimitri was getting sleepy, but he seem to refuse to let it take over. She put her arm over his shoulder and leaned him next to her before she started to pet his hair and hum a tune. He needed to start getting better sleep. Naps were fine when you were on the field and could get attacked at any moment, but to stay awake like this all the time wasn’t healthy. After he was fully asleep she replaced her body with a pillow. 

She just needed to move, but wasn’t happy that Rufus was in the room now. It was part of why she got up. She didn’t trust him in the slightest, and she couldn’t defend without disturbing Dimitri.

Rufus grinned. “You were with the prince just a moment ago, perhaps you could offer yourself as my pillow. I’d offer you one of the gowns I keep for my girls. In return, all I’d want is a little personal treatment from you.”

Byleth growled. “I do not comfort him for personal gain, and I might sell my sword, but I do not sell myself in that way. Good night Lord Rufus. I pray our interactions are few and far between.” 

He grabbed her wrist and Byleth met his eyes. It irritated her that Rufus had the same hair and eye color as his family. She would do what she could to make sure that Dimitri never turned out like his uncle. Dimitri called out her name, still half asleep. Rufus removed his hand with a sneer before Dimitri saw he had her wrist.

Byleth backed away from him and turned to Dimitri. “Did we wake you?”

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to impose, but could you stay a while longer? Your humming kept the nightmares away.”

Byleth nodded. She gave one last glare to Rufus before she returned to the sofa. 

Dimitri settled back down. “I don’t want to be treated like a child, but I can’t seem to help it. Everytime I close my eyes I see something horrible. I...”

She pet his bangs away from his face like her father would do to her sometimes. Jeralt wasn’t always affectionate with her, especially as she got older, but he would pat her head and ruffle up her hair at times like she did with Dimitri. She doubted Lambert did it and it always felt nice so she hoped it brought the same warm feeling to Dimitri. “They’re just dreams Dimitri.”

It didn’t escape her notice how he coiled in on himself. “But some of them could have been reality. I see Duscur and it’s different and more horrible every time. If you had not come… I don’t know what would have happened. I don’t know where I would be right now. You have almost died because of me, countless times.” 

“We are both safe and alive. So is your father and Glenn.” Byleth touched the skin that healed discolored from the fires at Duscur with one of her hands as she continued to run her fingers along his hair. “I may carry scars from it, but I’ll bear them if it means you get to live. I’ll give you a promise now Dimitri. I will do my best to stay alive. I will be your shield, and I will not break. Nothing will threaten you while I stand guard.”

He snuggled his head up next to her as he tried to get comfortable. “Just do not get hurt on my account.”

Byleth heard Rufus make a noise behind them and she ignored him. “I can’t promise that, Dimitri. I may be skilled, but in the heat of the moment, I might need to take an attack to land a fatal one. It’s a dangerous bargain, but it is necessary.”

Dimitri looked up at her. “Why does bloodshed have to be the answer?”

She hugged him to her and closed her eyes as she thought about it. “Fighting is all I’ve known. My father became a mercenary to provide for me. I took that path because I had nothing else to choose. It wasn’t until I came here that I realized that I’m not as different as I thought I was. I want to learn more, I want to know what peace is, and I want to know what having a friend is like.”

She felt his fists clench in her shirt. “How long are you going to stay this time?”

“I might need to go out once more if your father finds the information I need or my father calls on me, but I have no intention of leaving unless you don’t want me here.”

“I do want you here. I want you to stay.”

“As you wish, Dimitri. Now try to rest some more. I’m right here.”

Byleth caught Rufus turning to leave out of the corner of her eye. Dimitri was resting against her and she got herself comfortable. She started to hum again and noticed the cat jump up into her lap near his head. She shook her head as she went to petting them both. Between the cat’s purrs and her humming Dimitri fell asleep again rather quickly. Byleth tried to stay awake herself, but soon enough, her hands stopped as she drifted off to dream herself.

\--------------------------

Lambert came in after Rufus had grabbed him to complain again. He tried not to chuckle. That position Byleth’s neck was in would not be comfortable later. He debated on waking them but it had been so long since he had seen Dimitri sleep this soundly. He sat down at the chair next to fire and watched as the firelight played over them.

He understood Rufus’s concerns. If it were any other mercenary he too might have his doubts. He knew her, he respected Jeralt, and he was gaining a new respect for the mercenaries that Jeralt held under his command. He had kept tabs on them until he realized that Byleth was traveling on her own. She would be of age now and free to do what she wanted, but the world was a dangerous place for a woman to be on her own, even one as capable as Byleth. Dimitri was fifteen now. It was hard to believe in three years that he would be eligible to wear the crown. 

It was a heavy burden, and already Lambert wouldn’t let Dimitri take it by himself. He wondered what it would be like if he could allow Byleth to be a candidate for Dimitri. Dimitri trusted her and she was smart and loyal. She would make a good queen. He couldn’t see Byleth as a mindless puppet or a doll that wanted pampered. She would push him to do his best and offer what advice she could. 

He would save those talks for when Dimitri got older. He didn’t want to distort whatever relationship was blooming. It was common for royalty to be placed in political marriage arrangements and Lambert did not want to see his son suffer with a match that he wouldn’t care for. There would be many political problems that would come with choosing a mercenary to marry royalty, however he would defend the choice if they chose to make it. 

What Lambert didn’t expect was for the cat to move from Byleth’s lap to his. He pet it the same way Byleth had shown Dimitri and was comforted by the soothing sound of purring. He smiled, knowing full well the fear of breaking and hurting something because of his crest. This was a simple act he didn’t dare try before. Byleth was good for Dimitri, and he wasn’t going to let some stuffed shirts tell him otherwise because of prejudice, even if they were his council. For now, he was going to let them be young and enjoy their time together before Dimitri was pulled into the spotlight. Time would tell if they could be something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I hope you enjoyed it and you know comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you to MissDimilith and Chronoxtreme for the beta and the wonderful input
> 
> I had spent all the time on quarantine doing nothing but writing and maybe the occasional tv show. Now that I am back at work it limits the amount of time I have to write. I had two fics on the backburner, the mermaidbyleth/piratedimitri au and the dragongirlbyleth/werewolfmitri au but with the three I have, I think they will have to stay there until I at least finish Lion’s Dance. Would you have a preference on which one makes you would be more excited to read?
> 
> I’d usually respond to your wonderful comments when I update to let you know that the next chapter has come out as well as reply to them. I love it when I see them pop into my inbox so TY! Because of how long these chapters might take me to finish I am going to start to reply when I see them. I have a few personal reasons for this choice, mainly stress for thinking about how long I’m making you wait to acknowledge them, you might not feel that way but the thought eats at me regardless, so I hope I have your understanding. --Edit it feels too weird so I'll be responding and then going back to notify when it's ready as well. 
> 
> If you’d like the chapter updates my twitter is the best place for that @Lunafox90 I also retweet A LOT of Dimileth and other FE content.
> 
> As always thank you so much for taking the time to read, and giving my fic a chance. The amount of love and support you’ve given me over the months has not gone unnoticed and I appreciate every one of you. Stay strong, stay safe, and take care of yourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byleth has to take care of a few things to ensure the safety of those that reside within the castle.

7

Byleth shifted as the crick in her neck was starting to bother her. She leaned forward and had to remember where she was. It had been a while since she felt she could sleep so soundly. All those nights sleeping where she could find shelter usually weren’t safe sometimes to sleep deeply. Her leg was numb, and she felt a weight on her lap. Moving her hand, she felt something soft, but it wasn’t right. She blinked and grunted. 

Her thoughts were still hazy, couch, Dimitri, and even the cat. They were inside the castle. Lambert was in a chair across from them, dozing off himself with the cat in his lap. Glenn and Dedue had come to stand at attention near them. Byleth looked down, the soft thing had been Dimitri’s hair. He was still asleep but he seemed to have curled up further against her.

Byleth turned to Glenn, who was polishing his sword as he sat on the edge of the couch. “How long have we been asleep?” 

Glenn shrugged. “Long enough for His Majesty to fall asleep as well. It’s not as safe a place here, so we’ve come to stand guard. There are more guards outside, but it certainly is odd.” 

Byleth stretched what she could. “When do you two sleep?”

Glenn inspected his handiwork. “Few hours here and there when the other guard takes over.”

Byleth knew that feeling all too well. She pets Dimitri’s hair aside, grateful that he looked like he wasn’t having nightmares. 

There was a deep inhale as Lambert’s head rose and he came awake. “Seems I dozed off. My apologies. Byleth, you can’t be comfortable like that. How about I take Dimitri to his room and you finish off the night resting in yours?”

Byleth nodded and Lambert made a move to stand up. The cat didn’t seem to like being disturbed and jumped off his lap with an annoying twitch of its tail and glared towards Lambert. Lambert stepped forward to pick Dimitri up carefully before cradling him to his chest. 

Byleth stood up and stretched. The annoying tingle down her leg made her tense up. She tapped her leg a few times to get the blood flowing again before grabbing the cat and following Lambert. Once she made sure that Dimitri still slept after being tucked in she put the cat down onto the bed. It snuggled up next to Dimitri’s head and began to purr before it went back to sleep as well. 

Byleth went out of Dimitri’s room and Lambert called her name softly after he shut the door. Byleth turned back to him as he put his hand on her head. 

“Sleep well, and thank you for all that you’ve done for us. I look forward to your stay here. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” The smile he gave her reminded her of Jeralt. 

She was almost more determined to pat Dimitri’s head more now. This feeling was so nice and filled her with a warm feeling. “You too, Your Majesty.”

Lamber chuckled. “No need for formalities.”

Byleth found her lips quirking up. “Sleep well, Lambert.”

Lambert gave a small humming noise before he removed his hand and turned to head to his own quarters. Byleth turned to see Glenn giving her an odd look as Dedue took his place next to Dimitri’s door. 

Byleth tilted her head. “Is something wrong?”

Glenn just huffed. “Just curious about how you managed to get past everyone’s barriers.”

That only made her more confused. “Whatever I did, it wasn’t on purpose.”

Glenn only chuckled as he escorted her to her door and inspected the inside before she stepped in. “I think that’s part of your charm.”

Byleth still didn’t understand what Glenn was going on about. She was still a little too groggy to comprehend everything. The yawn that escaped her lips was proof enough of that. She fell upon the bed with a sigh after Glenn shut the door behind her. It was odd to know someone was guarding her, but at least it was a friend doing the part. 

Byleth stripped down to her small clothes. She was going to need to get more sets of clothing soon if she was going to be expected to wear something clean everyday. Perhaps that was going to be the best use of her time tomorrow. When she pulled back the covers she almost felt like she was on a warm cloud. She was so uptight last night with her mission in mind to be able to enjoy the luxury a bed provided. 

She was so used to sleeping on the ground, in a tree, or in the tent with a simple bed roll. When her father had earned enough to sleep in a bed for an inn it had been heaven. It didn’t compare to this. Everything felt so soft. It wasn’t long before she was snoring softly with a bit of drool dripping from her chin onto the pillow.

\---------------------

“I was wondering if Byleth and I might be able to go into town later today. She was talking about needing clothes. I was thinking perhaps I could get her a cloak or something as a gift. She might not know how to dress for Faerghus weather.”

Lambert paused in the bite he was about to take at Dimitri’s inquiries. Dimitri was fumbling and nervous. Everything they needed was usually within the castle. It was usually only on political occasions or celebrations that they needed to go out. There would be no harm in letting his son go out to explore the city with her, especially if Glenn went with them. 

Lambert nodded as he took a drink. The light in Dimitri’s eyes was rewarding enough. It had been too long since Dimitri was genuinely excited about something since Byleth left. The sight behind Dimitri almost made him choke. 

Lambert sputtered as he tried to breathe for a few moments as Byleth came up to the table. “Byleth, why are you wearing that?”

Byleth touched the skirt of the maid’s outfit she was wearing with a smile. “Rufus said it was a peace offering. I noticed some of the other girls wearing it, so I guessed it must be the usual clothing. I’ve never worn something like this before. I need to get some more of my usual wear, but I didn’t want to turn down a gift.”

Dimitri looked back at her and blushed. “Byleth, that’s a maid’s uniform. It’s for those that work in the castle. That’s why you see it on so many people here.”

Byleth made a small ‘o’ with her mouth. Lambert rubbed his eyes at her cluelessness. For all her battle prowess she wasn’t up to date on social standards. 

Byleth fiddled with the skirt again. She seemed to be admiring the fabric. “I just thought it looked cute. My other two outfits, the one is covered in blood from the assassinations and yesterdays are probably sweaty from all the training. I was just happy to have something clean. I wasn’t aware it was meant to be another jab.”

Lambert released a sigh. “I am going to skewer my brother if he keeps this up.”

Rufus sauntered into the dining room. “But doesn’t she look cute, brother? If she’s going to stay, she might as well look the part.”

Glenn stopped short behind him as he caught sight of Byleth. “Then this was your doing Rufus?”

Byleth just shook her head. “They took my other clothes to be cleaned. As soon as they are I’ll change before I go get some more. I’m sorry for being a bother.”

Lambert gave her a side glance. “None of this is your fault. There are some female knights here that might have some old things for you in the meantime. I’m sure we can find you something more suitable. And you Rufus, I’ve already given you a warning.”

Rufus only came to the table and sat down. “The girl doesn’t seem to mind so I’m not sure what you’re so mad about, brother. If the drabness bothers you so, there are several gowns I have at my disposal.”

Lambert rose as he slammed his hands down on the table. The table creaked from the abuse. “I know perfectly well what gifts you give to the girls you invite to your chamber, but I am telling you right now that she is off-limits.”

Rufus grinned as he took the goblet and brought it to his lips. “Why so protective of her, brother?”

Byleth’s eyes lit up for a moment as she put her hands together. “Speaking of protection, Glenn, have you figured out how those bastards got inside in the first place yet?”

Glenn traced the pommel of his sword as he looked away. “Not yet.”

Byleth twirled around. “Well if this is the standard uniform and no one really knows my face yet, how about I do a little reconnaissance and see what the other workers know? They’d probably be scared if a knight approached them, but you’d be surprised how many people talk around those who just fade into the background. This is a perfect disguise.”

Glenn pursed his lips. “Well, we are having some trouble and that might be useful, to be frank.”

Rufus glared at Glenn. “Why do you all put so much trust in her?”

Lambert huffed. “Because she’s earned it Rufus. She has put her life on the line multiple times for us without the promise of a reward, even among knights, such loyalty is rare.”

Dimitri nodded before he looked up at Byleth. “She didn’t even know I was the prince when we first met, and even after that Byleth is the only other person to treat me as a friend. It’s as Father says — she has almost died protecting me. I have yet to fully repay my debt to her.” 

Byleth reached out to ruffle Dimitri’s hair. “I would do it all again in a heartbeat. You don’t need to repay me for being a friend. Everyone deserves to have someone in this world they can trust.”

Rufus snorted. “Sentiment is only for the weak.”

Byleth glared at Rufus. “Strength of character is important. I suppose avoiding sentimentality is why you are such a joy to be around? I’d rather see Dimitri grow up to be more like Lambert or Glenn than you.” 

Rufus almost choked, sputtering on his drink. “You have no…”

Byleth slammed her own hands on the table. “If you are about to use the word ‘right’, then shut it! We went through this yesterday. It is not your choice of whether or not I stay and I have done nothing to you to deserve such rude behavior.”

Rufus slammed his cup down, but Byleth held his gaze and soon enough he had to look away, unable to stand against her glare. 

Byleth retreated her hands back to her sides as she stood up. “The way my father determines who we work for is based on their actions and personality, not the size of their purse. I’m not sure what mercenaries you’ve dealt with in the past, but I’m not them. These two have earned my respect because they have treated me nicely, but you Lord Rufus have not.”

Rufus scoffed. “And why should a dog’s respect matter to me?”

Byleth shook her head. “All I can say is for the sake of Faerghus, I am glad you are not king.”

Rufus rose from his seat. “If I had been the one born with the crest it would have been me!”

Byleth huffed. “No, crests do not determine the type of person you are. If I am a dog, then what do you think of the lower class of this city? Everyone has a part to play. To be a leader you need to be able to see past face value. Someone who is down on their luck can turn out to be the most valuable ally in the future. The one in fancy clothes that gives you empty promises could be your ruin.”

Lambert smirked as he waited for his brother’s retort. Dimitri was watching Byleth with admiration. All of Byleth’s attention was on Rufus. Lambert could tell by her stance that she was ready to spring if she needed to. Glenn was sitting back with some food while he enjoyed the show. Rufus was shaking, his fists clenched. It was rare to see his brother this angry, but it came up every time that anyone insinuated that Lambert was better than Rufus.

Byleth closed her eyes as the tension left her body. “Be a better example for your nephew, Rufus. If you continue down this path you are on, then you only become the person that he will never want to replicate. You have no one to blame but yourself. Use any excuse you’d like, in the end, it’s only our own actions we are responsible for.”

Rufus’s shaking got worse as he raised his fists. “Fine then, why should a demon be lecturing me?”

Byleth’s calm had no bounds. Her gaze was pinned on Rufus, but there was no hint of agitation in her demeanor. “Do you even know why they call me the Ashen Demon, Rufus?” 

“Why should it matter? You kill without mercy! They are right to call you a demon! You have no place next to my family.” Rufus spat out the last part. 

It was then Lambert understood. Rufus might be upset that she was a mercenary, but it was the fact that Byleth killed so easily that bothered Rufus. If Lambert didn’t know her character better he might assume her heartless as well. The maid uniform was a little much, but perhaps in his own way, Rufus was protesting that someone he thought should be serving was so close to them. He’s already used the term dog for his servants. Just like his own hunting hounds, Rufus expects his dogs to obey. It wouldn’t be the first time that his brother had went for more unorthodox tactics. He wasn’t harming her in any way, but the message was clear enough. 

To Rufus, Byleth was a feral hound that he never should have even let inside the castle. There were still some mysteries that Lambert wanted to unveil about Byleth, but he knew one thing for certain. She may be deadly, but she’d rather slit her own throat then hurt his son. For that, she had earned his trust and respect.

Byleth was clenching her hands. It looked like she might be gritting her teeth as well. “I was ten. My father got injured and some bastard was about to cut down the only person I cared for. I ran through that fire with a sword I could barely lift to get to him and take down the man that threatened him. I was a little girl covered in ash that grown men were scared of. That name has not left me, but I bear it knowing that my father is still alive because of it. Those I cut down are thugs that need to be purged. If it takes a demon to bear that sin then at least it keeps the innocent ones safe.”

Rufus was slack jawed as he stared at her. The anger had fled his body, but it seemed that he was shaking for a different reason. The amount of resolve in Byleth’s eyes almost made Lambert stiff with apprehension to deal with her.

“Weren’t you scared?” Dimitri’s voice wasn’t its normal volume. It lacked his usual conviction, but Lambert was proud that Dimitri did speak.

Byleth blinked like she was coming out of a trance. “My father barely let me pick up one of the training blades around me, but all I knew was that if I didn’t do something that I would lose him. That thought scared me more than the flames or the thugs.”

Dimitri looked away from her. It seemed he wanted to say more, but he kept his mouth shut as his fists clenched on his lap.

Byleth knelt down beside him and laid her hand on his. “Battle is not glorious. You’ve seen that for yourself. We do what we have to in order to keep ourselves and those we care about alive. Some of the ones that I've cut down might not have deserved that fate, but I followed my orders. I try not to look for a fight, but once it’s found you, you can’t back down.”

Dimitri clenched his hand tighter under hers. “That isn't true. You went looking for the year you were gone.”

Byleth closed her eyes and sighed. "I know, but the more of them I found… Dimitri I pray that you never have to see those horrors for yourself. My initial reason to search them out may have been selfish, but I will not apologize for taking their lives. Those mages… they're not even human anymore. Their souls are twisted into something wrong."

Lambert cleared his throat. The situation between Byleth and Rufus was defused but the ghosted gaze Byleth held make him shiver. He had heard the reports and the accounts of what she found, but he didn't want her telling Dimitri any more than she had. It was enough to give him nightmares, ones he would not wish on Dimitri. The boy had enough trouble sleeping on his own.

Lambert gave a glare to Rufus to keep his mouth shut before he turned his attention back to Byleth. "I would agree, but please refrain from talking about your hunts. I saw the reports and I know how dangerous an enemy we are dealing with. I know to let them live would be unwise."

Dimitri looked uncertain again. Lambert wanted to sigh. He knew the burden that came from taking another person's life. He knew how conflicting it was with the ideals they were taught to uphold, but it was the reality needed to face this harsh world they lived in.

Lambert took a calming breath instead. "Byleth, why don't you work with that plan of yours while Glenn sees if any of the knights have something more suitable to wear?"

Glenn nodded. "Alright, simple enough. I'll put them in your room if you don't mind. You got a preference?"

Byleth shrugged. "As long as it covers me up and doesn't rip too easy." She pulled the fabric that covered her chest. "Problem I always have is this. I either need to have more room here or a longer one so it doesn't ride up."

Glenn and Dimitri were both staring at her trying not to blush and stammer. 

It was Rufus that burst out laughing.

Byleth clenched her hands as she growled at him. "It's not funny! I've actually had to cut a few holes in shirts to make them fit properly. I know I get compliments on 'em and all, but they're nothing but a pain."

Maybe it was good that boys ran in Lambert's family line. Lambert rubbed his face, wondering how Jeralt dealt with this.

"You know, maybe that's why they like you. I was thinking you were just trying to seduce your way close to the royal family, but based on what I've heard and seen, you don't seem to have those sort of intentions." Rufus' tone had actually turned civil towards her and it made Lambert suspicious.

With the way Byleth raised a brow she must have caught it too. "Why are you even here Rufus?”

Rufus shrugged. “I am here for Lambert’s birthday. The majority of Lone Moon will be spent getting ready for the New Year’s festival. I’m just here to offer my support to my brother for the next month as well.”

Byleth squinted. “Is there normally some sort of celebration for birthdays here?”

Lambert looked up at her, wondering where she was going with this. “Normally it’s a large affair. I don’t normally like all the attention, but it gives others a reason to celebrate. I wasn’t sure if I should hold it considering what happened, but I was told by my council that we needed to show that nothing was wrong after the Duscur incident.”

Byleth tapped her foot before she turned to Glenn. “Invitation only or open to the public?” 

Glenn tilted his head. It was obvious her mind had slipped to something else. “It will be by invitation. It’s next week; my old man and the other nobles will be here as well and stay until the New Year’s festival as well.”

Byleth was getting more agitated. “Nevermind then. That theory wouldn’t work…”

Glenn blinked a few times as another thought crossed his mind. “That power of yours that you’ve used to protect Dimitri with before. It has a limited range. How did you know to come back again?”

Byleth made a humming noise. “The last nest I took care of was in Faerghus lands. I came this way because of memories, but then I felt something off along the way. There have been a few people that have gone missing within the city. It’s something I’ve tracked those mages with before. They were ready for me this time. They had split up their forces, but I barely got back to the castle in time. I’m not sure how many were in that last nest. I was thinking they had used the festivities to slip in, but if it hasn’t happened yet…”

Glenn started tapping the table as he caught on to what she was saying. “The guests have not, but some of the suppliers have been bringing items in. You’re thinking that one of them might be responsible for the breach.” 

Byleth nodded. “They specialize in warps. That woman... Cornelia, she was a part of that group, was everything of hers destroyed?”

Lambert nodded. “Yes, her taint should be gone from here.”

Byleth fidgeted. “Does the room still stand? Has anything been done to it?”

Lambert tilted his head. “No, we just removed the items and left it alone. Why?”

Byleth cursed. “There’s no need for an investigation. I know how they got in.”

Rufus snorted. “Of course she does.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. “You never lifted the boards or carpet did you? I’ve been hunting these bastards for a while, I know their tricks. Come to think of it, it would be stupid for them to have that mark in only one place…”

“And how do we know you're not the one who put whatever these marks are down yourself?” Rufus interrupted as he glared at her.

Byleth’s fist clenched. “Unless you’re missing several maids or other workers, I wouldn't have had the ability to make it, nor would I want to touch that foul magic even if I could. If we do find them they’re going to be old.”

Lambert tensed at what that meant. She had talked about the symbols drawn in blood she found. He pushed his plate away from him. If she was insinuating that those foul things were here in his castle, then he wanted them gone, immediately. 

Lambert stood up. “I’ll take you to where her magic chamber was. You’ll know the signs better than I will.”

Byleth nodded. “Understood. Lead the way.”

When she turned to leave Dimitri grabbed her wrist. “Byleth, you haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Byleth turned to him and her lips quirked up ever so slightly before she grabbed an apple. “I’ll take this then. Don’t you have your morning training and then classes to get to?”

Dimitri nodded. “I do.”

She patted Dimitri’s head. “That stance I showed you yesterday, I want you to keep that same control. Find something that can take the hit and I want you to do calibrated attacks. Focus on your aim and the extension of your arm.”

“Understood. I’d like…” Dimitri glanced over at Rufus. “We can wait until later to discuss that.”

Lambert knew why Dimitri wouldn’t want to talk about a trip outside of the castle with Rufus around. “I’ll let her know about your plan, son. Get to work and I’ll return her in time for lunch.” 

Both Dimitri and Glenn stood up from the table to get to their tasks. Byleth followed Lambert down the corridor. To their annoyance, Rufus followed behind them. He stayed quiet, but it seemed that he wanted to observe Byleth and make sure she didn’t do anything devious.

What they found beneath the floorboards where Cornelia stayed shook Lambert to his core. The moment that Byleth took a rag and wiped away part of the line that formed the magic circle the stench in the room made his eyes water. She had warned them to cover their noses and mouth and now he understood why. There was no mistaking that it was blood. Rufus turned tail and emptied the contents of his stomach outside the door. 

Byleth seemed completely unphased. “There are five circles in the outer ring. That means that there should be five more that connect to this circle. If someone uses a warp on that point then they don’t need to be able to see where they are going, the magic will guide them. Since this one has been disturbed they can’t warp to this one anymore, but we need to find the others.”

Lambert nodded. “Is there an easy way to find these things?”

Byleth shook her head. “I seem to be able to feel when they are nearby. It always gives me a dizzy feeling. I won’t know unless I’m close.”

Lambert pulled her away from the room. “We’d better get started then. Byleth I can’t thank you enough. I hadn’t realized how much you had to go through. You were right. They need to be dealt with. That magic is foul down to its core.”

\-----------------------------

Byleth and his father were late for lunch. Dimitri pet the cat that jumped into his lap. “I think I’ll call you Loog.”

The cat purred as she made herself comfortable.

“Ugh, did you smell that horrid stench? It’ll be in my hair for days I’ll bet. That foul woman, I hope she rots in the eternal flames for what she’s done to our castle.”

Dimitri turned his head to see a maid carrying a bucket of water and a mop. The other woman with her was carrying multiple towels. 

“The girl said that there was one more circle. I’m not sure why she’s dressed like one of us, but the king was smart to hire her for this task. I don’t want such foul magic near us.”

They must be talking about Byleth, Dimitri thought. There was a part of him that felt left out. The task didn't sound dangerous, but it was obvious that something big was happening.

"I take it they are not back yet?" Dedue's voice broke Dimitri out of his thoughts.

Dimitri shook his head. 

Dedue held up a small dish. "I have a meal prepared for the cat if you do not mind the interruption."

Dimitri looked down at the cat in his lap. He didn't want to risk picking her up, he might crush a rib by accident, but it seemed rude to just stand up and force her off. 

Dedue tapped the bottom of the bowl and Loog's ears perked up. When Dedue placed it on the floor she went straight for it. Dimitri was getting restless now. What was it that they were doing that would take so long and would require cleanups. 

Dedue gave Loog a small pet before standing back up. “They found magic circles drawn in blood in Cornelia’s quarters. It seems that Byleth is sniffing out the others, but it was not a pretty sight. It was letting the enemy slip right past our defenses.”

Glenn wouldn’t take to that news well either. Castle defenses were something that he prided in himself for improving. Glenn would feel as if he failed, but how could he have known. For that matter how did Byleth know?

Dedue was silent for a moment before he took out a piece of parchment. “I overheard that you plan to take Byleth into town later in order to get her some new clothes as well as buy her a gift.”

Dimitri felt guilt take the breath in his chest. Was Dedue mad that he was taking Byleth out instead of Dedue? “That’s correct.”

Dedue unrolled the parchment and Dimitri found himself looking at a map of Fhirdiad. “I hope you do not mind, but I scouted out a few places to you to make the trip the most efficient it could be.” 

Dimitri almost huffed out his breath in both relief and joy. He was worried about getting them lost or seeming unfamiliar with his own city. He was the prince; he should know these things. Dedue was sometimes an overbearing mother hen to him, but it was times like these he was grateful. He could handle more nagging in the future for help like this. 

Dimitri listened as Dedue pointed out the fashion shops that would have clothing that might suit Byleth. Because of her practical style she might want to look at a few, but Dedue surmised that she probably wouldn’t want to buy them. There was a sweets shop if Dimitri might want to get her some sort of treat. The food at one particular tavern would be the one that Dedue would recommend if they weren’t going to be home in time for dinner. 

The other thing that Dedue pointed out was the city’s church. “Even for one such as myself who has other gods, I cannot deny that the church is beautiful. She might not be a believer herself, but she should be able to appreciate the stained glass and the architecture.”

Dimitri would have to agree. It was a beautiful building. He’d have to ask her if she might want to go. “Thank you Dedue, this will help out greatly. May I keep this?”

Dedue nodded. “Of course, your highness.”

Dimitri grimaced. Was Byleth going to be the only one who’d actually call him by his name? His father would sometimes use it, but he wished more people would see him for himself and not just the prince his title stood for. He felt something bump his ankle and peered down to see Loog rubbing her cheek on his leg. 

Dimitri reached down and pet her with just a finger curled upwards into his hand. Byleth seemed to be right about one thing. It was his grip, when he clenched too tightly that things broke. By using the back of it for more delicate touches there was no fear of that. He could hear Loog’s purr from here and couldn’t help but smile. 

Dedue rarely smiled, like Byleth just a small quirk of his lips. “There is a pet shop that sells small belled collars as well if you would like me to point it out. I think she likes it better inside then staying outside near the stables. She seems to have taken to you rather well.”

Dimitri nodded. “I’ll ask my father, but yes. I should have brought her in a long time ago.”

After all, Dimitri had been taking care of Loog in secret all this time. The cat was how he first met Byleth. He made sure it had a warm shelter to sleep in during the winters. He wished he could take her inside, but he wasn’t sure if a pet would be approved of; He never had the courage to ask his father. And while his father was never cruel, Dimitri didn’t want to risk anyone getting rid of the cat. Even in Lone Moon, the nights would still get cold. The best he could do is offer the hood of his cloak for her to sleep and be warm for a little while. 

Lambert hadn’t said anything last night. In fact, his father had smiled at the sight. Perhaps Dimitri was just thinking too hard about it. This morning he had woken up to Loog purring happily next to his head on his pillow. He wasn’t sure when he was taken to his bed, but last night was the first in a while he was able to fully sleep. He hoped that his father wouldn’t argue over him keeping the cat. His uncle Rufus, Dimitri would have to step even more cautiously around. 

One of the butlers came into the dining room. “Would you like something to eat your highness?”

Dimitri shook his head. “I’ll wait for my father and the others.”

The butler nodded. “As you wish.”

Dedue gave Dimitri a glance. “They were heading towards the guest rooms the last time I saw them. You should be able to find them towards Rufus’s wing.”

Dimitri stood up from his chair. “If they arrive here before me then tell them I’ll be coming back here on my own.”

Dedue nodded. “Understood.” 

\-----------------------------

They had found the final circle. Lambert was feeling nauseous and dizzy by this point. How in the world was Byleth standing it? Byleth had gone inside first and Rufus was standing back a ways, still looking a little green around the gills. Lambert couldn’t blame him. If Byleth didn’t need help tearing up whatever the symbols were hiding behind he would stay back too. 

How in the world they had done all of this without his notice still boggled Lambert’s mind. There was usually a false floor on top of the floor that held the circle. Cornelia had full discretion to do what she wanted in her room and rarely allowed visitors. What had been her personal chambers had held another circle. Patricia’s room had held the third. The knights training ground and the armory held the other two. The sixth and final circle was in one of the guest bedrooms. This one would explain the night of the attack when Cornelia had put them all to sleep. Why hadn’t he asked more questions sooner?

Rufus was taking shaky breaths, but managed to smile. “Determined thing, isn’t she? I know Dimitri fancies her, but with her age, I’m surprised you’re not pouncing on the opportunity.”

Lambert tried not to toss the contents of his stomach right there at the suggestion. He was feeling sick enough as it was. "Rufus, you are aware that Byleth is only eighteen aren't you? She's young enough to be my daughter. I have plenty of respect for her, but I do not feel that way about her."

Rufus's eyes went wide. "She's only a few years older than Dimitri?" 

Lambert nodded. "I know with the way she acts she seems older, but, yes. The reason I am protective of her is if I had a daughter I would hope that she would turn out something like Byleth has. Lack of emotions aside, she is very intelligent, loyal, and owns a caring heart."

Rufus slumped against the wall. "I have made a horrid mistake haven't I?"

Lambert chuckled. "That's what you get for making assumptions. You know I wouldn't let anyone near my son without me trusting them first. You may not understand it yourself, but please in the future trust my judgment."

Rufus nodded. Byleth came out of the room and notified them that she had taken care of the last circle. It had only been covered by a large rug, and then the bed, so she didn’t need help getting to it. 

She was looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about the stench."

Lambert sniffed at his sleeve, they were all covered in that filthy scent. "No need to apologize. Thank you for getting rid of them. Why don't we all take a bath and reconvene for lunch. I'm sure that the others are already waiting for us."

Rufus took a deep breath. "Once you've cleaned can we actually meet in my room? I would like to make amends, for real this time." 

Lambert gave Rufus a suspicious look. Rufus wasn’t aching like his usual cocky self. He kept his eyes downcast and was rubbing at the back of his arm. “What do you have in mind?”

Rufus extended his hand to Byleth. "I am sorry. You were right my behavior has been truly awful to you and I wish to make it right. I have a girl that I meet that is close to your size. You’ll also need something more elegant for the New Year’s Ball."

Byleth tipped her head to the side. “That’s suspiciously nice of you.”

Lambert laughed out loud. Blunt and to the point. 

Rufus looked away. “If you are going to stay here then I don’t want anyone saying we don’t take care of our guests. It would also put us to shame if you show up in rags to the ball.”

Byleth nodded. “So this is for yourself and the royal family’s image?”

Rufus nodded sharply. “Yes, that is all.”

Lambert tried to keep a straight face. “She’s promised to Dimitri for the rest of the day, but tomorrow she can come to look at what you have to offer.”

Byleth looked up at him. “Alright. I’ll get cleaned and meet you all in the dining hall. Don’t feel like you need to wait on me.”

“I think a bath and change of clothes is in order for all of us.” Lambert went into one of the worker’s closets and grabbed a few cloth bags. “Put the clothes your wearing here. We can’t let the stench linger in the rooms so I want them brought to the laundry room before you meet us there.” 

Rufus nodded as he took one of the bags. “I would agree. I’m glad we can at least air out the castle in the daytime. It might be a little brisk with the weather, but it will help.”

Byleth grabbed the other bag and grimaced. “Hopefully Glenn found something that I could wear in the meantime.”

Lambert looked over at Rufus. “If not, we know where some are now. I am sorry for not asking sooner.”

Byleth shook her head. “It’s not your fault. Battle kept destroying mine. I usually keep a few backups, but those were the last ones I had that didn’t have burns, cuts, or blood on them.”

Without even realizing it, Byleth had just admitted she was worried about looking nice for them. The blood she might be able to get out, but if she came in with patchwork clothing she would look like the commoner she was. She wouldn’t want that image in front of Dimitri. Lambert sighed. When everything was handed to you, it was easy to forget what others had to fight to have. Even the bed she had been given to sleep in would be a luxury. 

Dimitri’s call had them all turning towards the other end of the hallway. He must have come looking for them when they were late for lunch. Dimitri got about halfway before he stopped and sneezed. He looked up horrified before he covered his mouth and nose. 

Byleth rolled her eyes. “I told you Dimitri; their magic is foul. I’m going to go take a bath. I don’t want you anywhere near me or the magic. Can you check with Glenn if he had any luck finding me some clothes? As soon as I’ve gotten the stench off my skin and hair I’ll be down for lunch. Then your father said I’m yours for the day.”

Dimitri nodded vigorously before turning and running off towards her room. 

“How can you even think about eating?” Rufus spat. 

Lambert was in agreeance. He was still having a hard time keeping breakfast down. He didn’t even want to think about food until it settled. 

Byleth just shrugged. “You have to eat when you’re able. If you skip a meal there’s no telling how long it will be until your next.”

Lambert couldn’t help but put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to walk away. “I promise you Byleth, as long as you stay here you won’t need to miss another meal. I know that your lifestyle wasn’t easy.”

Byleth’s eyes went wide. “I hope I don’t sound like I’m complaining. I’m just saying what I’ve known to be true. It’s what my dad told me when he would split his meals with me. No matter what the food is, you can’t be a snob and say you don’t like it. You need to be grateful that whoever offered it had the means to share it.”

Rufus shared a look with Lambert before he retreated his hand. “I didn’t mean to give you that impression. Your father is a smart man. When you’re marching an army or setting up for a siege, you can’t allow yourself to be picky about what you are given to eat.”

Byleth nodded before she started walking again. 

Rufus came beside him. “I see why you have taken to her so well. She is very indifferent than most people.”

Lambert chuckled. “Her own father called her an odd duck. I think it’s an apt description.”

Rufus nodded. “Yery odd indeed. How about I send one of the maids with some of the articles of clothing I think will fit in case Glenn hasn’t had any luck?”

Lambert smirked. “Still just looking out for our image brother?”

Rufus’s scowl darkened his features. “Be quiet!”

Lambert chuckled. “Yes we can’t shatter your image now, can we? It would be very appreciated. Does that mean you’ll behave around her?”

Rufus snorted. “I’ll stop propositioning her, but I am not done nettling her yet. She might be quite fun to pester.”

Lambert shook his head as he began walking to his own room. 

Dimitri was standing outside of Byleth’s door. “Glenn hasn’t left anything for her. What are we going to do?”

Lambert wanted to reach out and pat his son on the head like he had Byleth a few times now, but he curled it back. He didn’t want this stench on his son’s hair. “I have it taken care of. A maid should be by shortly. Have you made your plans for going outside?”

Dimitri nodded. “Dedue gave me a map and a route to take.”

Good. That was one thing Lambert liked about Dimitri’s vassel. “Be back before sundown. I’m not feeling that well. If she wants lunch she can have it, but I think I’m going to lay down and rest a bit.”

“Get better soon father. Also, this might not be the best time...”

It always irritated Lambert when Dimitri would get like this. He would stammer and look flustered. It was the main reason Dimitri got called soft. “Spit it out.”

Dimitri flinched. “I wanted to keep the cat in the castle with us. I’ve been taking care of Loog for a while now, and I don’t like the thought of her staying outside.”

Did Dimitri really name the cat Loog? A more important matter would be why was his son scared of such a simple question? He would need to think about it later. His head was splitting. ”She’ll bear the name well.”

The grin that covered his son’s face was wide. “She can stay?”

Lambert nodded as he started to move again. “You are in charge of any trouble she causes.”

“Yes, of course.” The joy in Dimitri’s voice was enough to make Lambert smile. 

The cat in question was taking a bath in the hallway as he crossed paths with it. “So you’re Loog now, huh? You’d better live up to the name.”

The cat sniffed towards him before it wrinkled its nose, turned around, and strutted off with its fluffy tail in the air.

Yep, the regal bearing the cat walked off with would do the old king proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter is Lunafox90  
> comments and kudos are appreciated
> 
> TY everyone for your paitence. I promise you that you won't need to wait as long for the next update. I have a bit more written up to the new years festival which will bring in all the lions. Next chapter is a trip into town with dimitri, glenn, and byleth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Byleth take a trip into town with Glenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun fleshing out a bit more of Glenn's personality in this chapter. TY chrono for the beta.

# Lone Moon (Byleth 18- Dimitri 15)

# \--8--

The clothes the maid brought for Byleth were simple, but they fit well. Byleth was happy that it was a long sleeve shirt and trousers. She wasn’t sure what she’d do if they brought her a dress to wear. Rufus had mentioned a dress for the new year’s celebration. Hopefully, the one they had in mind wasn't going to be too restrictive to her movements. It was odd to think about, she had never really worn something for looks over function before.

The only exception was leaving spots open for enemies to target. These covered her completely. It would offer her some insulation from the cold as well. It was lined with some sort of fluffier material then she was used to, but it felt wonderful on her skin. It was almost like hugging a giant animal. 

She was not used to receiving gifts as extravagant as these, and even then, she knew this wasn't the highest quality they had. The thought of gifts made her sigh.

Rufus had mentioned Lambert’s birthday was this month, coming soon by the sound of it. She had gotten Lambert the desk ornament as a thank you for last time she was here. Something else would be needed to present to him on the day but what?

She had missed Dimitri’s birthday already, something she still regretted. She would be sure not to miss another one. It was still difficult to think that she was rooting herself to one place after traveling so long. Was she imposing herself on them by staying here? They all said it would be best if she did, especially for Dimitri, but did she really belong here when she was only a commoner? 

What future did she have if she stayed? She had no place becoming a knight, and she would be bound to rules she was sure to disobey at some point. Dimitri already had vessels and protectors in Glenn and Dedue. She hadn’t thought of all this when she first accepted Lambert’s request to come give him a status report and come protect Dimitri in the way only she could. 

Byleth latched on the dagger that Dimitri gave her before he left for Duscur. Protect him as only she could… she didn’t need a title for that, nor did she need approval. Byleth finished putting on her clothing and put the thoughts aside. 

There was a pounding inside of her head. She hated it when the gremlin demanded to be heard. Byleth ignored her, keeping her locked away. The last thing she needed was Sothis ruining her mood. There were times that Sothis was good company, and she wouldn't say anything unless asked. There were other times though, especially when she was bored, that Sothis would run a continuous monologue inside Byleth’s head.

It was those days that Byleth found her headaches the worst. With all the new things and new people in her life right now it was overwhelming already to her. Byleth had no doubt that Sothis wanted to chatter about Byleth’s new accommodations. It was going to be hard enough to be social without Sothis intersecting herself into a one-sided conversation with her.

She found Dimitri and Glenn in the dining hall. “If you would like to have lunch here you only need to ask before we head out, but Dedue did tell us about a tavern we will be having food at. The decision is yours.”

Dimitri looked a little off-put that Glenn spoke first. Byleth thought the sound of tavern food was wonderful. “Have you eaten yet, Dimitri?”

Dimitri looked up towards her. “I was waiting for everyone else, so not yet, but I can wait until we reach our destination. Perhaps we could pick up a treat or two along the way to tide us over.”

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I like the sound of that.”

Byleth did one final sniff at her hair hoping that the scent had completely washed away before she took her place at Dimitri’s side. She had to hand it to the soaps and oils that they had here for the baths. She never used ones as high a quality as them before and no one would be able to tell what she was doing that afternoon. Then she felt a hand in her hair and realized Glenn was ruffling it up. She had seen the gesture before, but she hadn’t expected it from the knight. 

Glenn grimaced. “Your hair is still a little wet. It’s not good to be outside in the cold air like that. Stay still.”

Glenn stepped in front of her and raised his hand. The next thing she knew there was a blast of wind that made her shut her eyes tightly as it whipped through her hair. It wasn’t powerful enough to hurt her, which spoke volumes about Glenn’s magic control. When he was done he had a smirk on his face and Byleth already knew what was wrong based on the feel of her hair. Even Dimitri was averting his gaze and trying to keep a smile off his face. Byleth started running her fingers at her now fluffy hair to tame it back under control. It was dry now, but she had to admit that she wished that she at least had a brush or something. 

She had left her hole covered cloak behind with the other clothing she burned after the last hideout raid so she didn’t even have anything to cover it with. She would need to get another while she was out. The hood would have come in handy right now. 

She raked her fingers through another time as she felt her face warm up again. She sighed before Dimitri came closer, his face flushed. “You are among friends so do not fret so much.”

Dimitri’s words helped as she took a deep breath. Dimitri was in plainer clothes too, just a solid set like her own. The only exception was the capelet clasped together by the blue stone she had seen him in numerous times. It wasn’t often that she even bothered wasting time about what she looked like. She usually never cared, so why did she feel she needed to do so now? She knew that Dimitri wouldn’t care about things like that, but she was fretting over making him look bad by being with her. 

Doubt was filling her head again until she saw Dimitri’s gloved hand in front of her. His blue eyes were filled with concern when she met his gaze. “You are not required to leave with us if you do not wish to.”

Byleth shook her head as she placed her hand in his. “No, that’s not the case. Sorry, let’s go.”

She noticed that Dimitri didn’t tighten his grip, but he did wrap his fingers around her hand. It was a nice feeling. She could hear Glenn chuckle behind them.

The trip outside the gates didn’t take that long. The guards gave them a few side glances but Glenn took care of the talking. One of the knights on horseback said that he would go on ahead and make sure to spot any trouble makers before they arrived on foot. Glenn had agreed if only to keep the old man quiet. All of the subjects worried for their prince after what almost happened in Duscur and the assassination attempts within the castle. Dimitri complained about how it usually meant that he couldn’t leave the castle grounds without an escort, but he also understood the reasoning for it.

Glenn still wasn’t happy about the security breach that was sitting right underneath their noses. He was even grumpier about the fact that Byleth had dragged the king around the castle to assist her instead of someone else. 

Byleth only shrugged. “Lambert wanted to see that it was taken care of with his own eyes. I’m still not sure why Rufus kept following us around though.” 

Glenn only glared back at her. “First his highness, and now his majesty, are you not going to pay them the proper respect they deserve?”

Byleth’s lips quirked up as she ruffled Dimitri’s hair. “They asked me to. I don’t care what social etiquette wants, it’s their personal desire so I will follow their wants instead.”

Dimitri blushed under her touch and when he peeked over at Glenn a smile started to curl on his lips. 

Glenn only grinned wider as he noticed Dimitri’s reaction. “It’s almost like you’re part of the family already.”

That almost made Dimitri groan, and the heat crawled all the way to the tips of his ears. He couldn’t help it though, her hand felt nice. Part of the family… that made him stop in his tracks as his mind went blank. Was Glenn inferring what Dimitri thought he was?

Byleth’s hand slipped away as she moved. “I still find it odd that titles are required. They are allowed to be individuals aren’t they?”

Glenn grimaced. “Yes and no. Those that carry titles also carry burdens that are larger than themselves. They have more eyes on them and the way they carry themselves reflects on how they are perceived.”

Byleth tilted her head as she thought. “Just like being called a demon brings fear, the titles of prince, king, noble, and knight bring hope?”

Glenn shook his head. “You are no demon, no matter how well you fight on the battlefield. And just like there are good and bad people, the same thing applies to those who carry titles. The difference is, the stigma sticks to the title rather than the person and can last for generations.”

Byleth could understand that with how mercenaries were sometimes treated. Her father had mentioned that reputation meant everything when you were trying to find work. It was why you needed to make sure the job was done efficiently.

"Alright, I can understand that, but that still doesn't explain why you are so adamant about the title when it's between friends."

Dimitri peeked over at the mention of the fact that Byleth considered him a friend. Her eyes were still on Glenn. 

Glenn sighed heavily behind him. "It's not that we don't want to. It's something we're taught at an early age. It's a sign of respect, being informal is usually reserved for family members.”

Then a large smile curved his lips. "Or those that are special to them. By using his name in public you suggest a bond. The implications can be fuel for gossip."

Dimitri didn't like how Byleth ducked her head. She seemed to care a great deal about impressions based on her previous actions. "That does not matter to me. I would prefer to let them chatter if it means you will continue using my name."

The soft curve of her lips was enough of a reward as she nodded and stepped closer. "Only if you're sure Dimitri; I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Dimitri only nodded as Glenn burst into a fit of chuckling and a Cheshire grin crossed his face."You are both too cute. It's hard to find that sort of loyalty. Be sure to hold it close."

Byleth placed her hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. "I have no intentions of leaving it behind." 

Dimitri could feel his face turning red again. Glenn was doing this on purpose, he was sure of it. Dimitri chose to ignore him as he dug out the map. "So where would you like to go first? I know you have shopping you wish to do, but I know we are hungry as well."

Glenn mused a moment as Byleth looked over Dimitri’s shoulder at the map."How about the sweets shop? That way if there's a dessert she wants we can pick it up on the way back."

Byleth leaned over and pointed at it. "Yes, it seems like a good route. There's plenty of shops around it. There's also plenty of other things to see on the path to the tavern."

Her finger trailed along the marks that Dimitri and Dedue had made to indicate where they needed to go and possible locations to stop at. She nodded before she retreated and Dimitri noted that a grin was back on Glenn’s face. 

At first, the thought that crossed his mind was that he wished he was here alone with Byleth, but the implications of that only sent his face flaming again. Why did Glenn have to put that notion into his head? 

The walk was relatively short. The snow had stopped for today. Part of Dimitri was grateful because that usually meant that the wind wasn't as bone-chilling as it normally was. The other part of him thought Byleth might enjoy the sight. It did keep them dry for the time being so there would be time for enjoyment later. He would hate for her purchases to be ruined from the moisture.

He noticed that she kept her arms crossed and would rub them on occasion. She didn't seem to be shivering, but his first thought was to offer her his caplet. That made him think that his plan was the perfect gift for her. Why offer her temporary comfort when he could gift her something of her own? It was going to be their second stop so as much as his instincts told him to offer it she wouldn’t be shivering for long and it might make the exchange awkward when she’d have to give him back his own before she could put hers on. There were usually fires near the entrances so as long as they didn’t swaddle outside for too long her suffering would be kept at a minimum. 

When they entered the shop he heard her sigh of relief before she stopped by the fire near the door. She rubbed her hands together and he noticed that her gloves were thin. They probably didn't offer her much in the way of warmth or comfort. He should have noticed that before when she was moving her hand on the map, but he had been too distracted by how close she was at the time.

Glenn was already moving to the counter and surveying the people inside the shop with his hand on his sword before he went into a more relaxed stance. Dimitri stayed close to Byleth for the time being.

“Oh, Your Highness. It’s surprising to see you here.” 

Dimitri turned to see a young girl with the same orange hair as Gustave’s. Dimitri had only seen her briefly during some events. “Annette wasn’t it?”

A huge smile crossed her face. “I’m honored you remember it. Father is always talking about you so much it feels like we’re already friends sometimes.”

“Annie, if he’s here without the full guard he might wish to remain an anonymous patron.” The girl that spoke had kind blue eyes and pale blonde hair. 

Annette put her over her mouth in a gasp. “I am so sorry, your highness.”

Dimitri wanted to close his eyes and groan as the whispers started to rise around them. “Dimitri will suffice. I’m not really hiding, I’m just showing my friend around. She likes sweets and I heard from Glenn that this shop has the best ones in town.” 

“Who’s this?” Byleth asked.

“You know Gustave, the knight who’s usually at my father’s side?” Byleth nodded to his question. “This is his daughter Annette.”

Byleth turned to them and put out a hand. “Pleased to meet you. I’m Byleth. And you?”

Byleth had tilted her head to the blond that seemed friendly with Annette. “Oh, my name is Mercedes. Annette and I go to the sorcery school together. I love to bake so I enjoy coming here to see their creations and get ingredients.”

“What would you recommend then?” Byleth asked. 

Mercedes clapped her hands together. “Oh the sugar cookies they serve here are lovely. The cakes and sweetbreads are a wonderful choice too.”

Dimitri nodded and Byleth followed him over to the counter to where glass covered the items they were serving. “What would you like to try first?”

Byleth was eying one of the midsized cakes topped with chocolate and cookie pieces before she sighed. “I wouldn’t really want to ruin our meal, so something small for now I think.”

Dimitri decided that he’d still get that one for her later as a surprise based on the longing in her gaze as she pointed at some of the tins of cookies and requested those instead. 

Annette came up beside them. “You must try the sweet buns. They’re a specialty here covered in powdered sugar and honey."

Dimitri nodded they were one of the specialties of Faerghus. “Well, Annette, It was a pleasure to finally meet you properly. I hope we will get to see you at the new year’s ball next month. You are welcome to bring your friend.”

Annette bounced happily and took Mercedes’s hands in hers. “Did you hear that Merci?”

Mercedes giggled softly. “So I see the stories are true. You are a kind one, aren’t you? I would be honored to attend such a celebration. I’m sorry for interrupting your date. Byleth was it? You are always welcome to visit us at our school dorms. I’d love to bake some cookies and chat. You seem around the same age as me. We could even do each other’s makeup for the new year's ball if you’re willing.” 

Byleth shrugged. “I don’t mind the prospect, but I’ve never done makeup before other than some gloss to protect my lips from chapping. I doubt I’ll be much help to you.”

That only seemed to spur Annette on. “But you’re already so pretty! Why kind of noble doesn’t know how to put on makeup?”

Mercedes’ eyes went wide as she looked between Annette and Byleth. “Annie, hush, we shouldn’t assume that she is.”

The damage had been done. Byleth stepped back as she looked away. Dimitri would expect a frown on her face, but it was stoic. “Byleth is a friend and she travels often. Usually, there’s no access to a mirror or any time to spare. In her line of work, it’s best not to stand out.”

Dimitri hoped that would be enough to make her feel better. He knew Annette meant no harm, but it would make sense to assume that Byleth was either a guard or another noble because of Dimitri’s station. He wished it wouldn’t matter to others. He didn’t want her judged because of him, and it already seemed to be a sore spot to Byleth.

Mercedes nodded. “Yes, blending into the crowd is a good skill for a guard. I think Annie and I will be on our way for now. I highly recommend the cakes or the sweetbreads. It was a pleasure meeting you, and Byleth the invitation is still open if you’d like to come to say hello anytime.”

As soon as the girls left Glenn came to their side. “Wasn’t that Gustave’s daughter?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, and she called me by my title.”

Glenn chuckled. “Explains the weird looks that you’re getting now, but that doesn’t explain what’s wrong with her.”

Dimitri turned to where Glenn had gestured to Byleth. Her face may not have changed, but her posture had. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked as if she was holding herself. 

Glenn came up to her and clasp her shoulder. “You looked like a kicked puppy, what’s up?”

Byleth rolled her eyes at him but her hand tightened on her arm. “Nothing.”

Glenn made a humming noise. “I think part of the problem is you haven’t tried any of these wonderful treats yet. Whatever was said can be ignored, just enjoy the company of those who matter most to you. That is what matters.”

Glenn bent down to look at the items behind the glass and started striking up a conversation with the clerk with all the confidence in the world. Dimitri wished he could emulate that. Dimitri glanced over to Byleth who was at least looking more relaxed. Dimitri deflated again, it was Glenn’s words, not his own that helped her. 

Then he felt Byleth stand closer to him, almost close enough to touch as she watched Glenn. “I hope… you know I’m not good at words sometimes, but you stood up for me in your own way so thank you, it meant a lot.”

“Anytime Byleth. She did say you were pretty and I would have to agree. You don’t need makeup for that to be true.” Dimitri realized what just came out of his mouth a little too late as his face started to flush again.

He didn’t expect her hand to find and interlock with his as her mouth quirked up. “Looks like Glenn has chosen and they’re ready as well as my cookies. I know I’m eager to try them out.”

Dimitri couldn’t even focus on the stares around them as the feeling of her hand made him feel oddly warm. He couldn’t help but smile as well. When he came up to see Glenn’s cheshire cat grin Dimitri knew that he’d be in for some teasing later, but right now he couldn’t find himself to care. 

The treat was honey and powdered sugar on a loaf of sweet fluffy bread. The humming noise Byleth made while she closed her eyes after her bite made him smile again before he dug into his own. The texture was wonderful. He could almost taste the sweetness, but he was happy that he could get any glimpse of the flavor at all. He let Byleth have his second one. 

She snatched it up as soon as it was offered. “I’ve never had something like this before. It tastes divine.” 

Glenn gave her an odd look. “It’s just a simple sweet bun.”

Byleth only shrugged. “Dad avoided the Kingdom and when we had the funds it was spent on filling meals. Desserts are generally expensive and hard to come by.”

“We can always take something back with us if you like. The cooks back in the castle can make this and other sweets as well,” Dimitri suggested.

Byleth nibbled slowly on the bread “I’m not used to spending unnecessarily. We have more places to go and more to spend. I just need the basics for now.” 

She sounded reluctant. Dimitri wanted to ask her how she had to live on her own this past year. When she talked about when she was with her father she sounded wistful, but she barely talked about when she was alone. Dimitri really hated that thought. She could take care of herself, but it still seemed unnecessary and hard on her.

Dimitri dug out the map. “I know just the place you need. Would you like to look at the boutiques first?”

Byleth shook her head as she licked the last of the honey from her fingers. “No need, I already know the price on most of those things when I was looking for gifts. I can’t justify spending that much for something I won’t use often.”

Glenn huffed. “You keep talking about price but I know how much some of the items you for all of us were. You won’t spend on yourself but when it comes to others you will get them something that usually costs a bit.”

Byleth looked down as she folded her hands in her lap. “I made a few of the gifts myself. My travels took me close to Duscur so I gathered the seeds. It doesn’t cost much to borrow a forge for a day or carving supplies. The items I did not make I was able to procure a good deal on or I found them myself.”

Dimitri remembered the stuffed lion sitting in his room. She had analyzed the pattern of other stuffed toys according to Jeralt. Byleth never ceased to amaze him. “Leave her be Glenn. I’m still honored that she thought enough about us to want to get us something. Do not make her feel bad for wanting to be generous.”

Glenn tilted his head before he sucked the sugar off of his fingers and dusted them off before putting his gloves back on. “There’s wanting to be generous and there’s the neglect of oneself. Treat yourself every once in a while, alright?”

Byleth nodded, her gaze returning to the cake out of the corner of her eye. Dimitri pointed across the street to one of the shops. “Why don’t you start getting some of the things you need? We’ll be right behind you. Glenn do you have a smaller pouch for her to make her own purchases?”

Glenn nodded as he dug a small bag out of the larger pouch at his hip. He brought it to her and placed it in her hands. “Make sure they fit. You’ll be wearing it often, and you’ve earned your keep so don’t squander it buying something because it’s cheap. Sometimes it’s worth paying the extra for the durability.”

Byleth nodded in understanding. She tested the weight of the pouch and Dimitri could tell that she was uncomfortable. “You’ve never had this much at once have you?”

Byleth looked up with a shy look on her face before she nodded. “I normally let dad take care of the funds. I’ll take a few coins for myself sometimes if there’s something I need, but other than a replacement on weapons or armor there usually isn’t a reason for me to have it myself.”

Glenn nodded grimly. “You’re buying an entire wardrobe if you are staying with us. Keep that in mind. Buy multiples and grab for whatever occasions you’ll need them for. Once we have your size the seamstress that lives in the castle might start being able to provide for you.”

“I can make my own clothing. Is there a fabric shop around here?”

Dimitri wasn’t sure why he was so surprised by that revelation. “Ah, yes. We can make sure to stop by and let you have a look.”

Byleth nodded and took one last look at the coin pouch in her hand before she took a deep breath and stepped forward to go outside. Dimitri kept his gaze on her until she was safely in the other building. 

“The one with the cookie crumbles on the top right, that’s the one she was eyeing?” Glenn’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes, I want to get it for her,” Dimitri answered. 

Glenn nodded as he instructed the cake, the cookies she ordered, some extra sweet buns, and some other candies he thought she would like were added into a box. “We’re going to go out shopping for a few more things. We’ll be back for them later.”

“Of course. You’re always one of our best customers. The order will be waiting for you when you are ready. Always good to see you as well your highness. It’s nice to see you getting some fresh air once in a while. Thank you for gracing my store. I hope the sweet buns were to your liking.”

Dimitri nodded, remembering the delighted look in Byleth’s eyes. “They were wonderful, thank you.”

“Give my regards to your father. I will be seeing you both at the celebration.”

Dimitri bowed his head with an affirmation as Glenn led him out. The one they wanted was right next to the one the Byleth was currently in. It was filled with cloaks, capelets, and various fur wearables. For a brief moment Dimitri thought that perhaps a full cloak might suit her better, but she had expressed liking to be able to move around unhindered. 

She would also be prone to buying an unadorned cloak herself, but what he wanted to get her was just a little bit more grand. He knew that she would be uncomfortable in something that would be too expensive, but she would like something that was warm and simple with simple adornments. 

Glenn went for something that was the same blue as the Faerghus flag. Dimitri just shook his head. This was a gift for her, and the color he saw her in the most was black. Glenn smiled again. “Is she not going to be a citizen of Faerghus and the royal family’s guest? Why not put her in your colors?”

Dimitri rolled his eyes. “This is a gift for her, not a chance to establish a claim.”

His grin only got wider. “Wouldn’t you put any servant of the kingdom in this blue though? Is she that special Dimitri?”

Dimitri whirled around to tell Glenn to hush with such talk, but as he spun around he caught sight of a black and grey hooded capelet. It looked like it came with a detachable cloak. There were small grey swirl patterns with white fur outlining the edges. She would look beautiful in something like that. Glenn’s brows scrunched together before he looked in the direction that Dimitri was staring at before he made a small huffing chuckle.

“Good choice your highness. It looks like it’s just the right size too.”He took it off the rack before putting it up against Dimitri and nodded. “Doesn’t seem like it will be too long for her either.” 

He moved it so Dimitri could hold it and Dimitri was certain it was the one he wanted to give her after feeling how soft it was.

“Already imagining her in it aren’t you? Your Highness, I hope you don’t do this with her more personal garments.”

Dimitri almost dropped it on the floor from the shock. The audacity! He had seen this sort of behavior with Felix, but Glenn hadn’t poked him this much before. He turned from Glenn with a huff and placed it on the counter. As if he would do something like that. 

Dimitri went into his own pouch when the clerk told him the price. He wasn’t worried about the amount of coin, he had plenty of material possessions and this would be something she could cherish. She had saved his life so many times already, and he was never going to be able to pay off that debt no matter how long he lived. Hopefully, Byleth liked it as much as he thought she would. 

“It will be like you’re giving her a warm hug every time she wears it. Aren’t you just the sweetest?”

Did Glenn have to continue to put this nonsense into his head? Just the thought made him blush. Once it was in its box he had to do his best not to crush it with the nervousness he found he had now. Would Byleth think the same thing? Would she misunderstand the meaning behind the gift? He shook his head. As long as she enjoyed it the rest wouldn’t matter.

Now just to get rid of Glenn. The last thing he needed was for him to spout something in the middle of the exchange. 

\------------------------------

It was still odd to think that she didn’t need to worry about staying within a strict budget. Normally she had to prioritize between what she needed the most and cut corners where she could. Glenn had been right in that she needed to find things that would last longer for her since she’d be wearing them every day. Some things were more complicated to make than others. It was best to leave those pieces to the professionals until she got better at making them herself.

She already had a full set of undergarments for the week, The woman at the counter had tutted when Byleth said she had no idea on her sizes and came over with a seamstress measuring tape. After feeling like a doll for several minutes the woman who had been taking notes was the one to start grabbing things off of the racks and shelves for her. 

There was so much to choose from that it almost made Byleth dizzy. She would need riding clothes, training outfits, and something presentable for spending time with Lambert and Dimitri, when other nobles were visiting, something for relaxation, sleeping, and for outings like this. Most of what she chose were trousers since that was what she was used to and the tops were simple. 

The one thing she splurged on was one of the leather corsets she had seen the other women wear. It went with a long flowing shirt that she was dying to look at the seams of to see how they made it. The sleeves billowed out and came to a tight cuff. It was more luxurious than anything she had worn before but it was still of a simple design that she knew she would be comfortable in. Since white got stained so easily she chose the blue one and added a long black skirt with a slit up the thigh to go with it. She could wear the leggings the shop offered underneath it to be able to wear them in the cooler weather. They also had boots and flats she could replace her worn down ones with.

This was going to feel so odd. She had earned the money and this was a practical way to spend it, but living in the mercenary group had taught her to only desire what you needed and usually what you could carry. A small bag was usually the only thing she would carry replacements in. The amount of clothing here seemed extreme compared to the three sets she normally just washed and re-wore over and over. 

She had to take a deep calming breath before she heard the bell indicating the door had opened. Glenn and Dimitri came up to her and she couldn’t help feeling sheepish. Glenn was glaring at the pile. “Is that everything? You do realize how large that wardrobe cabinet is right?”

The clerk only smiled as she looked Glenn up and down. “Oh, and who might you be handsome?”

“Just a concerned friend. A bit of this doesn’t have any insulation. It will do good for the inside, but it won’t help you while you’re out. If you take any missions outside you will end up freezing. Blankets usually are hard to bring along because of the sheer bulk they take up.”

Glenn turned to the clerk and she nodded as she added heavier fabric and fur-trimmed clothes to the pile. Glenn went to grab for the flowing shirt with a quizzical look on his face and she gulped. 

“I know it’s not practical, but it’s pretty… and …” she ducked her head before she could finish the sentence. Why did her face feel hot?

“It will look wonderful. Get it in a few more colors and some undershirts to put underneath it. The fabric is light so if you add layers you can achieve the effect you want. I’m glad to see that you chose something for yourself. You’re doing good, I imagine this can’t be easy for you.” She felt Glenn’s hand on her head before his attention went back to the clerk and she added some more undergarments to the pile. Heavy wool socks, thick leggings, some tights that would help insolate her as well as things for her torso for underneath her shirts. 

Byleth ended up just giving the pouch of coins to Glenn. “My mind is already scrambling to count all this up and I don’t know what’s going to happen when I hear the amount. Can you pay for it please? I’m sorry.”

Glenn took it from her hand. “No need to apologize. I can’t say I know the exact feeling, but I know a little about what you’re going through. It’s a big step. Wait outside with Dimitri while we get all this bagged up and set up to be delivered. There’s a bonfire that will keep you warm in the meantime.”

Glenn winked at Dimitri behind her back as he shooed her towards the door. Byleth retreated faster than she meant to. Why was she feeling this panicked and unsure? It was the right move to make. Different lifestyles demanded a change of minwear.

As a traveler and a mercenary, it was her gear that was most important. Comfort came second and often all she could afford was carrying one or two extra sets. If she was going to live in the castle she needed to not look like a peasant the royal family had taken pity on. 

A gentle hand on her back and worried blue eyes made her take a deep breath. The one thing she learned over the years was she shouldn’t let her fears rule her actions. She looked around until she saw the bonfire and started to move towards it. Dimitri followed her and it was then she noticed he was carrying a box with a rose stamped in the corner. 

She had stepped into that shop for only a brief moment about a week ago. All it took was looking at one or two of the cloaks inside that she realized that it was a store for nobles. At the time it was way out of her price range. Even now with all the gold Lambert paid her, she probably wouldn’t step foot inside that place. It could be something for Lambert’s birthday, but somehow she doubted that. 

She found out that she was correct as soon as they reached one of the benches by the fire. The benches were covered to keep most of the snow off and it was warmer than she thought it would be. Dimitri was fidgeting with the box in his hands and looking sheepish. “I believe that I missed your birthday as well while you were gone.”

He wouldn’t look at her as he bowed his head and held the box towards her, but she could tell by the tips of ears turning red that he was blushing again. She had found that little detail about him early and she thought it was adorable. 

She took the box from his hands and took a breath as she pulled at the ribbon holding it shut. She knew that the gift itself came with no strings. It was in Dimitri’s means to give her something that she would not get herself. 

Opening up the box she was greeted to a beautifully stitched capelet, but it looked like there was more fabric inside, meaning it probably had a cloak attachment. He wouldn’t be sure exactly which length she wanted so he improvised. The fur was plush under her fingers. His nervousness seemed to fade into a bright smile as she toyed with the textures under her hand. 

She knew it probably cost a bit, but she wasn't going to refuse a gift, especially when he seemed so happy about it. "It's beautiful. I've never had the chance to own something like this, so thank you."

Dimitri rubbed the back of his hand as he looked away from her to hide his blush. "I wish I could repay you more for all you've done. But the color suits you. I hope it will serve you well."

Byleth nuzzled into the fur and made an appreciative noise, it was really warm and soft. Dimitri was staring at her now and she couldn't help the corners of her lips from curling up. He really was too cute sometimes. “Speaking of birthdays, we do need to find something for your father.”

A pounding crashed through her head that left it throbbing and she hissed as she doubled over. Damn that Sothis. She already knew that being a pest got her nowhere. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asked as he knelt down in front of her.

Byleth rubbed at her temples. “Headache, sometimes they just hit like a training blade to the head.”

“Awe now Dimitri, I think you’re still a little young to be making decisions like that.” Glenn’s tone reminded her of Eric’s when he teased her. 

Dimitri turned his head to Glenn, but the confusion on his face was obvious. Byleth concentrated to get Sothis properly locked out of her head again. Once she was back at the castle and alone in her room then she’d let her out to gossip about whatever it is she thought was so important. 

“She said that it’s a headache, but she looked like she was in pain. What decision are you talking about?” 

Glenn only shook his head with a light smile. “It’s nothing, your highness. The clothing is being sent up to her room as we speak. They should be waiting for her to put away once we’re all done here.”

Dimitri stood up as he reached out his hand to her. “Good, are you feeling any better?” 

Byleth nodded. “Yes, I’m sorry.”

Glenn tilted his head. “Those types of onset headaches are not good for battle. Have you seen someone for them?”

“No, I know the cause. It will go away on its own.” It’s not like she could tell anyone that she had a voice inside of her head.

Dimitri was still looking concerned. She stood as she placed the box on the seat beside her and took out the garment as she held it up to her. It was a simple fashion, with a single clasp point at the collar bone. She might add an adornment at a later time, she might not. Settling it over her shoulders cut the chill from the air a great deal and she couldn’t help but snuggle into it. Dimitri had a weird look on his face as he stared up at her. She lifted up the hood to see how that fit as she fidgeted with the edges of the fur.

There was a look of admiration on Dimitri’s face. “It looks wonderful on you.”

Glenn smirked before he leaned in and whispered something to Dimitri that turned him into a blushing mess. Dimitri whirled on him as he hissed Glenn’s name and something about a hug. He spoke so fast and stumbled over his words so it was hard to catch. Byleth only found her lips curling up a fraction as the scene gave her an odd but warm feeling.

Glenn only smirked before he turned his attention back to Byleth. “So where to next?”

Byleth looked over to the tents nearby as she smiled. “You know Glenn that weapon’s tent is where I found that dagger for Dimitri. I wasn’t able to scour all of their inventory and it’s been almost a week since I was there last, but you might have some luck.”

She was hoping that Glenn would take the bait. She still wanted to talk to Dimitri a little longer about a gift for his father. It also seemed that Glenn’s behavior was bothering Dimitri, so she'd like to give him a break from it. Glenn’s gaze darted from them to the tent as his jaw ticked. Byleth stood up, hoping to influence his decision further. “I”d like to visit the shop next to it if you’d like to sneak over for a moment. I saw something there I’d like to show Dimitri.”

That made Glenn grin as he made a breathless chuckle. “Alright. I’m convinced, just don’t stray too far.”

Byleth nodded before she picked up the box and held her hand out to Dimitri. She wouldn’t let the excitement bubble up too much to where it would show on her face, but it seemed Glenn had already decided to rush towards the tent. Hiding from him wouldn’t seem to matter. She didn’t lie, the forge she wanted to go to was near that tent, just not as close as Glenn probably preferred. 

Byleth tugged on Dimitri’s hand gently since it seemed he was lost in thought. “Come on, I also wanted to talk to you about what we could get your father. Is there anything he needs?”

He took a tentative look at her hand before nodding. He didn’t take her hand but he did step closer. “Not really. Anything he needs he can get his hands on pretty easily.”

Byleth tapped her fingers on her thumb. “Yeah, that’s the thought that I had before too. It’s why I went for something to hold what he already uses.”

“He put it on his desk almost immediately after receiving it. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him that happy with a gift.” Dimitri sounded a little dejected if she had to place the emotion correctly. Perhaps he was sad that nothing he had given his father had that sort of reaction? Dimitri was not one to be petty, but considering it was his father he would be more determined to give him something that would give an equal reaction. 

“Would you like to make him something to go with it? I know what size of ink bottle will fit within the tail and we can make a custom stopper. I also imagine that, with your strength, many of those quills you use get snapped. If we make a quill out of metal it might be less likely to break.”

Dimitri stopped and stared at her with his mouth agape. Byleth turned around to face him before she smiled and tapped his chin up. “It’s simple logic. If he liked the gift before, adding to something he already likes should make him happier still.”

“Your mind is absolutely wonderful.” 

That sent her face aflame. Her father and the mercenaries had commented on her battle tactics, but they hadn’t complimented her that highly. Even Eric had called her odd from time to time, with her strange way of thinking. She realized that her fingers still graced his chin and she pulled them back quickly as she turned around. “There’s a forge nearby that I used to make Felix that buckle. I can make us something there, but I’d like you to choose the adornments.”

His demeanor seemed to be happier when he came up beside her to chatter about what he thought his father might like. There would certainly be ways to implement those designs. First, they needed to find an ink bottle and choose some gems for the adornments. Dimitri followed behind her as they both peeked at the shops that littered the main road. Some of them they just stopped in to talk about the wares. Byleth found her mouth curling up more and more as she did enjoy the time with him. Some of them noticed who he was, some seemed to have no idea and he seemed more comfortable when they didn’t.

The book shop had her curiosity and he mentioned the royal library and she had to admit that she was very thrilled to be able to be given permission to explore that room. In the next shop, Dimitri chose a blue stone that was a similar color to the one that kept his capelet closed for the adornments. Something else caught Byleth’s eye as she moved over to it and ran her fingers along it. A lion and a dragon graced the metal as they faced each other. 

The shopkeeper looked up from where he was tinkering with a different creation. “Interested in that one are you? It’s a play on the alliance between the church and the royal family. At the academy, those that are from Faerghus are placed in the house called the blue lions. The church uses the immaculate one as their symbol so I thought it would be fitting to have them both donning a broach.”

Something about it seemed to call to her. The details were exquisite, and it had to cost a lot. As pretty as it was she would need to leave it be. She spent enough already today and she had no alignment with the church. She placed it down and grabbed the other purchases, including a small lion to attach onto the bottle. She also purchased several small metal rods that would heat well enough for her to create some small designs to keep the metal connected and caged around the glass. 

The keeper nodded. “A metalsmith too I see. You at least seem to know what you’re doing by choosing this weight.”

Byleth nodded. “I only dabble, but yes I know how to use it.”

“Ah, you must be the one the forge master was telling me about. You seem to have a great deal of knowledge and are able to pick up on how to do things quickly. I was hoping to get to meet you. He said you had made a belt buckle with only a few scraps of metal, but made it look like a professional job. If you don’t mind I would love to see the technique you used.” 

Byleth eyed where he was using a metal rod touched by fire magic at the tip. “I can show you something similar if you don’t mind me using your tools. Although, Dimitri, would you mind? I don’t want to bore you, I can do this another time.”

Dimitri held up his hands as he shook his head. “I would be fascinated to watch as well. Please I don’t mind at all, by all means, continue.”

“We haven’t paid for the supplies just yet.”

The keeper held up his hand. “We’ll discuss payment after your work. The forge master said it was wonderful just watching you and learned something new. If it helps my business I’m all for letting the demonstration being part of the payment.”

Byleth nodded as she moved behind the desk. Dimitri took a seat across from her while the keeper placed a chair for her as he sat beside her. The tools he used were high quality, much better than she would have managed on her own. She pulled out the bottle she purchased at the other shop as she explained her way of thinking. She let the small rods rest on the heated pad till they were malleable enough to move without breaking as she laid it down on the bottle, twisting it around the neck of the bottle to anchor it with small handheld clamps. 

When she had the metal laid down she laid the bottle down so that metal became warm before she took up the lion adornment and used the heated metal tip to connect the pieces together. For the topper she used more metal to twist around the stone. When it was done she started on the quill, leaving a space at the top to add in the other jewel that Dimitri picked out. 

“To make the tip hold ink we should probably leave a space for it to well up into so I’m going to slit this here. Can I have you hold it to see what you think?”

Dimitri had to blink a few times before he registered what she had said. She had his rapt attention the entire time and he had been asking questions as had the keeper while she had been making this. He almost seemed afraid to handle it. “It should be cooled down enough by now.”

Dimitri gingerly picked it up out of her hand and tilted it back and forth between his fingers. “I think it will do just fine. Do we have any ink to test it? Also my father is a lot better at not breaking things than I am. You just did all that work on it and I’d hate to destroy all your hard work.”

The shop keeper held out his hand. “May I then? I assume you wanted to create a writing instrument that wouldn’t snap so easily as some feathers. It’s a noble cause. There are plenty of birds that would appreciate the notion.”

Dimitri handed it to him as he examined Byleth’s work. “May I keep this a day or two? I promise to have it finished and looking beautiful by the time you return. What you did here is good, but it’s crude. I assume you intend this to be a gift. Let me clean up some of this and I can show you what I’ve done when you come back. It also might need some tinkering to make sure the ink doesn’t overflow when you use it.”

Byleth nodded. “Everything is set, and I would be happy to learn more.”

The shopkeeper nodded. “Splendid, and I hope you don’t mind me trying to make a few of these myself.”

Byleth shook her head. “Not at all. I imagine there are plenty of people who would benefit from such a tool.”

The shop keeper only smiled wider. “Then consider the materials free. Thank you for the demonstration. I knew most of what you used, but it was interesting all the same.”

Byleth wrapped up the bottle back into its protective packaging. She and Dimitri exited the store before he looked back at it. “Are you sure that was wise? I don’t mean to….” he sighed as he stumbled over what he wanted to say. 

“I know he will probably use it to make more money for himself, but in the end I don’t mind because it gets us what we want and it benefits others. Later when you will need to make decisions you need to keep in mind that most people will look out for themselves. What you will need to do is look out for how you can help for the greater good. Figure out how the scales tip out towards a favorable outcome.”

He seemed to muse a moment on that before an angry Glenn caught sight of them with a long bundle in his hand. “There you two are! What did I say about not wandering off too far?”

Byleth stood her ground as Glenn got closer. “I said we were going to explore the shops and that’s exactly what we did.”

Glenn’s hands shook. “If something happened…”

“It didn’t and he is in capable hands. I see you found something of interest.”

Glenn cursed under his breath. “A sword is not worth his life. My family is their shield and I have a duty to perform. I trusted you to take care of him.” 

“And I have taken care of him. Please do not worry so much. You will only stress yourself out more and you are making a scene.”

Glenn looked around at the people gathered to stare at them as he relaxed his stance. His grip hadn’t loosened. “You are not leaving my sight until we get back to the castle. Are we clear?”

Byleth nodded. “Fine with me. You had one more stop for us before we ate didn’t you Dimitri?”

Dimitri wasn’t making eye contact with Glenn, but he was avoiding looking at her too. She hadn’t meant to put him in a harder spot. "You've probably heard by now that the kingdom's full title is the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Do you know about the Church of Seiros?"

Byleth thought about a moment. The shopkeeper had mentioned the dragon was their symbol. "I've heard the name, but not much else. Dad would just say it's something I didn't need to worry myself with."

"I think you'll enjoy seeing the architecture, the mosaic glass especially."

She enjoyed how considerate he was. "It sounds interesting, lead the way."

His smiles were always beaming when he was excited, much better than the dark clouds that had hovered over his thoughts when she first arrived. He gave a sheepish glance to Glenn before she saw that doubt cloud his eyes again. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder as they talked about Lambert’s gift to Glenn. She could tell that he was regretful for yelling at them, but he didn’t voice that regret out loud. So be it. 

\------------------------------

When they walked over to the church Dimitri couldn’t help but smile as they walked side by side. Glenn’s mood had gotten lighter as they moved. He had managed to find a Zoltan sword. Like the dagger it was rusty, he barely caught sight of the telltale blacksmith’s mark when he came across it. It had been hard to contain his excitement. There was a magic sword as well he purchased that he wanted to use in his training with Byleth. 

They chatted about how Loog and the Church had made the alliance to break away from the Empire. Byleth was sipping at the hot chocolate she ordered and nibbling into the pastry she bought with it. With every bite she took, she would savor it before she took another bite. It wasn’t the same smiling and giggling face Dimitri had seen others eat with, but for Byleth, he could tell that she was happy and enjoying it so that was enough.

She had bought him and Glenn one too, the texture was nice and he had avoided drinking any of the hot chocolate for now else he might crush the cup if he found it too hot to handle. 

Her gloved hand was so close to his now that she had finished her treat. As they passed a couple holding hands he took a sip of his drink, blaming it for the heat rising to his face.

Glenn hadn’t teased him since they reunited again. He had offered to stay outside and keep an eye on the grounds as they went inside. 

The atmosphere was always calm in these places. It was peaceful compared to Faerghus’s legends of the eternal flames. He hoped that no one that he cared for would die with regrets and be dragged to that awful place. Byleth was looking around at the mosaics in wonder, flitting from window to window to take in the imagery. 

“Greetings young ones. What may the goddess bless you with today?”

Byleth was clearly confused. He only bowed to the priest. “She is a traveler and I wanted to show her the beauty of your church.”

The priest smiled. “Well this is no match for the beauty of Garreg Mach. Enjoy your stay, it’s rare we get ones so young to enter this place.”

Dimitri nodded and went over to Byleth. The way her eyes darted over the imagery showed how much she was paying attention to the details. The lighting across her face gave her a splash of color that danced over her skin. She really was beautiful. 

He needed to distract himself before she caught him staring. “They say the goddess watches over us from above. My father said that maybe Sothis gave you the power to know when someone you care for is about to be gravely injured.”

Byleth stopped still behind him. “How do you know about Sothis?”

That made Dimitri tilt his head. “Doesn’t everyone in Fodlan know about the goddess that protects it?”

“The goddess, her name is Sothis?” Why did it sound like Byleth was out of breath?

“Yes, is something wrong?”

Byleth doubled over, clutching her head. When she let go the look of horror on her face scared him. “I am not an idiot, I just forgot,” Byleth snapped into empty air.

Dimitri had no idea who Byleth was angry at, but when she ran off he followed close behind. The priest looked concerned, but he could only offer a quick apology as he ran after her. 

Glenn caught sight of them as they exited outside the door. Byleth didn’t stop to slow down. Once Dimitri was between them he moved to match her pace. “What’s wrong?”

Byleth stuck to the less crowded areas of the roads. “I forgot something vital about that magic. We can’t spare any time, we’ve wasted enough already. Lambert and Rufus inhaled it when I deactivated those circles.”

Glenn cursed and Dimitri felt the panic flare in his chest. It wouldn’t be urgent if it wasn’t bad. The guards at the gates let them through and they made a beeline for his father’s room.

Gustave blocked her path when Byleth tried to get too close to the door. “His Majesty is not feeling well. No one is allowed inside other than the doctors.”

All three of them were panting from running all the way there. Glenn dropped the bag he was carrying on the floor. “How bad, Gustave?”

“He’s not faring well I’m afraid. It was sudden and the healers can find no cure. He gets worse by the hour.”

Byleth’s hands started to shake. She crossed her arms and her hands underneath them. “This is my fault. That magic can make people sick. I should have done it on my own.”

“Do you know how to make him better?” Dimitri asked.

Byleth nodded. 

“Let her through Gustave.” Dimitri commanded.

Gustave shook his head. “Your Highness, that is ill-advised.”

Byleth moved forward. “Leave the door open if you must. I don’t have to touch him to let it work. It shouldn’t be contagious. Only the ones who breathed in the magic directly should fall ill. That means I’ll need to check up on Rufus too. He was there when I deactivated the first circle. I don’t know how long or how far that magic can attach to a person.”

Glenn put a hand on her shoulder. “Why aren’t you sick?”

“I’m immune to it now.” Byleth answered simply. 

Did that mean that there was a point where she wasn’t? Dimitri wanted to trust her, but why wouldn’t she elaborate further? Who had she been talking to? A loud and long coughing fit reached Dimitri’s ears and he closed his eyes. Byleth had never given him a reason to doubt her. “Please, let her go to him.”

Glenn released her and stepped aside. Gustuve opened the door and Byleth stepped into the king’s chambers. She seemed to be looking at something on the edge of her vision, her brows furrowing and her mouth tilting to a grim line. 

“Just tell me how to fix it,” Byleth rarely got agitated, but her fists were clenched and her hands shook.

Then her face fell into a more calm state as she took a deep breath. She was too far to make out her words this time, but she seemed to be muttering to herself. Glenn tipped his sword out of his scabbard with his thumb. The way he was glaring at Byleth put Dimitri on edge. Then golden light sparkled out of the edge of Dimitri’s vision. It sparkled from Byleth’s hands as she closed her eyes. 

The entire room seemed to be aglow with small golden lights until he heard Byleth hiss. Her hands were shaking worse as her breathing came out in pants. “I’m trying. How do I focus it?”

Dimitri had no idea who she was talking to, but the lights started to collect themselves to gather onto Lambert as sweat rolled down her neck. It combined into a pulsing light that Dimitri had seen from healers, but the pressure that came from it seemed different, stronger than those he experienced before. It radiated and shimmered until it fell over Lambert like a second skin. Then Byleth lowered her arms as she hung her head.

Byleth was panting and shaking on her feet. “Take me to Rufus.”

Glenn stood firm in front of her. “You are in no condition to…”

Byleth held up her hand for him to stop speaking. “This is my fault. I’ve been doing this on my own for so long. I forgot about what it does to others. Please, it’s like a fast acting poison that attacks the lungs and then the heart. Rufus is a bastard at times, but he doesn’t deserve that type of death.”

Lambert gave one last cough before he rose from his bed and grabbed a nearby water pitcher. After guzzling down the contents he wiped his mouth and turned to the group. “Take her to my brother. After that, she has earned her rest. She is correct in that this is not pleasant to endure.”

Lambert’s voice was hoarse, and then he began to cough more. When Gustave tried to get closer Lambert only raised his hand. “It’s only my body expelling the taint. I feel leagues better than I had before.” 

Byleth let out a relieved breath before she turned to leave. She stumbled and cursed. Glenn came over to her and lifted her up. “I’ll take you, but after that, you rest. Are we agreed?” 

Byleth nodded. Lambert voiced his agreement. Dimitri looked between Glenn who was taking Byleth and his father. Lambert only nodded and waved his hand for Dimitri’s dismissal. It didn’t take much to catch up to Glenn. Dimitri followed close behind, nervous from the amount of sweat building on Byleth’s brow. 

His uncle seemed to be in worse shape than his father had been. The coughs were weak and Rufus was wheezing horribly. When Glenn put her down, Byleth put her hands over Rufus and closed her eyes. That same golden light that engulfed his father spread over Rufus. The stronger Rufus seemed to get the more Byleth shook. 

Dimitri shifted from foot to foot, wondering what he could do. He wished he could have done something to prevent this. If he had been included with their search then Dimitri would be in the same state his family was in. With the way Byleth was barely standing up straight, Dimitri would imagine that she wouldn’t have enough magic to heal a third person. As soon as the light faded Byleth collapsed on the floor and Dimitri dove to catch her so she didn’t get hurt. 

" _My power takes a lot out of her. She is fine, but she will need rest._ "

Dimitri looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from.

" _Well now, that's interesting, it seems you can hear me._ " A giggle resounded in Dimitri’s mind. " _Perhaps when she saved you from death she connected us. Byleth is always ignoring me and calling me a distraction. It's not until she needs my help that she will even talk to me. You need to tell her how rude that is. She has no manners._ "

Dimitri wondered when the rant would end as she continued to complain about Byleth. How was he even supposed to answer her if she gave him a chance; did he speak aloud, did he need to concentrate and answer in his mind?

" _Oh, I can hear your thoughts._ "

Dimitri flushed crimson at that. _So… who are you?_

" _My dear, sweet prince, my name is Sothis, and it looks like you and I will be great companions._ "

Dimitri wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Byleth had the goddess in her head talking to her, or the fact that that same goddess called him a companion. Dimitri watched the now steady breathing of his uncle. His father was standing behind him now as if he was never sick, to begin with. Dimitri had never really believed in the goddess, but he could believe that this power was the work of the divine. 

“ _Hmm, not sure where all of this goddess talk is coming from. Then again I don’t remember anything before I awoke in Byleth so anything is possible. The one thing I can tell you is that danger follows her because of me. No one should know of our bond. Please, keep silent about what you have learned today._ ”

Dimitri nodded and promised Sothis that he would as he stood, cradling Byleth as best as he could so he wouldn’t drop her.

“Would you like me to take her, son?” Lambert asked.

“I can manage. She is not all that heavy. The rocks that Gustave had me lift for training was much worse than this,” Dimitri answered. 

Lambert only shook his head. “I’d like to get her seen by our medics. Something she said earlier today and what you confirmed worries me. I’m afraid she hasn’t been eating properly while she’s been away from us.”

“ _The king is right. I’ve been watching over her, but I know there are nights where she had to hunt for her meals. Her target’s foul magic scared off much of the game she could have hunted. There were many nights that she went without._ ”

A knot formed in Dimitri’s stomach at the thought. There were so many things he took for granted living here, a warm bed every night, fresh food every day…

“ _Please do not despair. It was her thoughts of you that kept her fueled. You can do nothing for the past. You can only look forward and promise to do better. She is here and you can provide her with the comforts she deserves. Just do not baby her or she will probably punch you._ ” 

Dimitri couldn’t keep the smile off of his face at Sothis’ words. He would have no doubt that Byleth would not put up with anyone who tried that. He took a deep breath before he followed his father out of the room to the infirmary. After he set Byleth down on the bed one of the nurses took over and shooed them both out. One of them tried to get an examination done on Lambert, but he assured them that he had never felt better. 

Later Byleth would get an all-clear from the nurses. Byleth wasn’t at any risk, but a healthy diet would do her well. Loog stayed curled up next to Byleth for most of the day as Dimitri took it upon himself to put Byleth’s purchases away. There was one bag though that he snapped closed the moment he opened it and put the bag aside. She would deal with her more personal garments. Not touching them didn’t stop his face from burning red and Sothis’ laughter echoing in his head.

Dimitri folded the capelet and put it on top of her clothing chest. 

Sothis was still giggling, but that finally subsided. “ _You know she could still use a pair of gloves and some new shoes. I could show you which ones Byleth was eying._ ”

Dimitri wished he had something he could look at. He only knew the voice, but not the sight of Sothis. “I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

Dimitri would ask if Dedue would be able to come with him. He was in no mood to deal with Glenn’s teasing again.

Dimitri searched for Dedue, but wasn’t able to find him. 

“Is something the matter, Dimitri?”

Dimitri turned around to see Lambert standing behind him. How had he not even heard his father’s footsteps. “I was hoping to go back into town for an errand. I was going to ask Dedue if he might escort me.”

“Something that Byleth forgot I take it?”

Dimitri nodded, wondering how his father saw through him so well. 

“I could use some fresh air myself. I feel better than I have in years. I’m not sure what Byleth did, but I felt close to death’s door only a few hours ago. What do you say we surprise Byleth with some food and treats we can bring back? There was a tavern that Dedue was talking about that is supposed to serve some good food.”

Dimitri couldn’t keep the grin off of his face at the suggestion. It was rare that he was able to spend time with his father. "We left a box at the sweets shop as well that I'd like to pick up for her."

At Dimitri’s nod, Lambert places his hand upon his head and ruffled up Dimitri’s hair. “Then let’s go. Sundown is in a few hours and I’d like to be back before it sets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Twitter is Lunafox90 Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> also for those interested, I did make a discord I would prefer 18+ all nsfw content is still locked behind a role. Link for the server -> https://discord.gg/rFHMzYraNc <\- I know a few of you have already reached out since you're not on twitter but wanted a way to interact.


End file.
